


Open Secret

by ejejie



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Clone Troopers - Freeform, Competence Kink, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, I manage to write in past tense for once, M/M, Secret Relationship, also angst bc I guess there kind of is some? Idk, chosen boy gets paid, fellas is it gay to be in an established relationship with another man, general grievous yeets obi wan, i'll probably add more tags later idk, like this one:, several times in fact, turns out a relationship is hard to conceal, when everyone around you is an elite soldier or psychic warrior monk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:00:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 38,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24731197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ejejie/pseuds/ejejie
Summary: Or, five times Commander Cody or General Kenobi broke the news of their relationship to someone, and one time they just kind of... didn't. Until they did.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody & CT-7567 | Rex, CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi, CT-6116 | Kix & Clone Troopers, Cody/Obi-Wan/Being competent at everything except covering up a relationship, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Quinlan Vos, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker (mentioned)
Comments: 164
Kudos: 1109





	1. In which Quinlan Vos learns things

**Author's Note:**

> So, I guess I'm trying out my skills at a 'five times' fic, because that seems to be something of a sacred rite of passage for this site. Also because I couldn't get this idea out of my head.
> 
> Thanks for bearing with me as I attempt to write things! Yeehaw here we go

Later, Quinlan mused, this whole situation would make damn near perfect blackmail material. Obi-Wan’s face would probably go through an all too hilarious series of contortions when Quinlan told the story (which, in retrospect, is of the weird type that only ever seems to happen to his friend, usually caused in some way by his padawan. Uncharacteristically, Skywalker was nowhere to be found this time).

Right now, though, Obi-Wan was decidedly _not_ in the mood for any funny anecdotes. Rather, his old friend seemed to be more of the mind that Quinlan had to become one with the Force, yesterday.

Quinlan ducked as Obi-Wan made another furious swipe at him, his normally serene countenance twisted into a snarl. Luckily for both Jedi, Obi-Wan was simply not coherent enough in his current state to remember his very dangerous, very hot and _very_ stabby lightsaber, with which he could have skewered or de-limbed either of them. _Not that he’d even register it_ , Quinlan thought, dodging another blow that would’ve made his ears ring. It was easier to fight a Jedi without their lightsaber; however, “easier” was relative.

Obi-Wan kriffing _growled_ at him, frustrated he hadn’t been able to land anything. “I would really appreciate it”, Quinlan ventured, ducking another wild left hook, “If you would calm the kriff down for a second-“ He grunted as he was forced to catch an uppercut from Obi-Wan’s right, twisting out of the way. _Force_ , he thought, _he really isn’t kidding_.

Obi-Wan confirmed his complicated deductions by screeching and finally managing to hit Quinlan with a sharp blow to the chest that left him sprawling. Obi-Wan glowered, prowling above him.

“Are you sure you don’t require any assistance, sir?” If Quinlan didn’t know better, he’d think he heard a note of _glee_ in Commander Cody’s voice; but that couldn’t be right, could it? The clone was about as strait-laced as they come, from what Quinlan heard.

He risked a glance over to find the other man leaning lazily on the doorway of the storage unit they’d managed to corral their mutual, murderous friend into. The clone was impassive but for the vague air of _I am completely unimpressed with you as a person_ about him.

Quinlan flashed him one of his signature grins. “No no, everything is going according to plan- _oof_ “ Obi-Wan pounced on him, clearly intending to attack. With a burst of adrenaline, Quinlan grabbed his wrists; Obi-Wan kriffing _hissed_ , yanking back, flailing uncharacteristically. Quinlan let the momentum carry his arms up, releasing Obi-Wan’s wrists and wrapping his arms around the other Jedi, pulling down in a demented version of a hug. _Gotcha, you annoying little_ -

“It’s just that I could restrain him if you like, it’s no trouble. Believe me, I’ve done it _plenty_.” The Commander examined a nail, lips twitching. The bastard was _enjoying_ this.

Quinlan gritted his teeth into a smile. “Trust me, it’s-“ Obi-Wan writhed furiously; it took all of Quinlan’s concentration not to let the slippery little _other_ bastard get free. Somehow, they ended up with Obi-Wan’s back to Quinlan’s chest. “-it’s kind of my thing. I’m the Temple’s usual Kenobi whisperer.”

The Commander raised a brow. “Kenobi whisperer, sir?”, he asked slowly, managing to pack a hell of a lot of judgment into one small gesture (that was _eerily_ similar to one favored by Obi-Wan).

“Someone who is experienced in dealing with the delight,” he muttered, as Obi-Wan thrashed again, “of dealing with an irate Obi-Wan. This is just-“ Quinlan winced as Obi-Wan somehow drove a heel into his shin, “-how he shows affection.”

“I see”, the Commander responded, helpfully. He paused, considering the melee on the floor. “I’m well-acquainted with the profession”, he added after a moment.

“Well, that’s- OW!” Obi-Wan smashed his head back into Quinlan’s nose, bringing tears to his eyes. Instinctively, he released the other Jedi. Obi-Wan rolled and sprang to his feet, angrily glaring down at him, trying to decide his next move through the cloud of aggression overwhelming his mind. Obi-Wan snarled at him again, and something in Quinlan snapped.

“Okay, that is IT you little-“

But he couldn’t finish his threat; namely, because Obi-Wan’s Commander chose that moment to step forward and kick his unsuspecting general in the back of the legs. Obi-Wan flailed onto his knees, yelping in surprise. The Commander then casually flopped down next to him and flat-out _hugged_ Obi-Wan.

In that moment, Quinlan was sure Obi-Wan would maul the shit out of him (and he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t vindictively hoping for that just a little bit). Instead, Obi-Wan simply sighed, and embraced him back, and if _that_ wasn’t weird Quinlan didn’t know what was.

“What,” he said, standing, as Obi-Wan kriffing Kenobi happily accepted a hug from the Commander, “the kriff.”

Cody cracked one eye open to peer up at him. “Told you I was experienced. Do I get the title now?”

“I- he doesn’t- what? You- yeah. Yeah, I’m pretty sure you’re the pro, here.” Quinlan frowned. “Why is he letting you do that?”

“Letting me hug him? He’s actually pretty affectionate once you…“ the clone trailed off, his smug air dropping a bit.

“Once you what?”

“Never mind”, the Commander amended, a little too quickly.

“Commander, _why_ isn’t he attacking you?”

* * *

“Why isn’t he attacking you?”

Cody had an inkling of a theory for why Obi-Wan was practically melting into him, making a noise that sounded suspiciously like purring, whereas he had seemed fully intent on ripping General Vos’ face off moments before. However, he had not a single iota of intent to tell Vos anything about it, ever. His General shifted to press further into him as Cody ran his fingers through his hair a couple times. _His way of showing affection, my ass. It’s hard to get him to stop once you finally get him started_. Not that anyone else would know, Cody pondered. Except maybe the Duchess of Mandalore, but Cody hadn't pushed him about it.

“Well,” he began, eloquently, “it’s all in the approach.”

“That’s bantha shit and you know it.” Cody winced internally. It was easy to forget, with his strange (un-Jedi like) demeanor and all, that Vos was damn perceptive. _And damn hard to lie to_ , he thought.

It was that lovely, inopportune moment that Kix chose to bust in frantically, a medic shiny in tow. Slowly, the medics took in the scene: one scuffed-up, irked Jedi General glaring down at a stone-faced Clone Marshal Commander, who was being hugged by a High General that was asking him for neck rubs in every way but verbal. The shiny’s eyes were so wide they looked like they’d bulge right out of his head; Kix just paused, for a long moment, then slowly released a sigh.

“I have managed,” Kix began, “to reverse engineer some antibodies to the virus.” He glared pointedly at Cody, as if somehow this was his fault. Cody glared right back. _How is this on me? It was Trapper who wandered away and brought it back._

“Well that’s great news, Kix.” Cody ignored both Vos frowning harder in concentration and Obi-Wan deciding now was the time for both of them to nap. The shiny’s excited vibrating was visible from Cody’s position on the floor, because it wasn’t every day a clone got to save their General’s behind; much less, two Jedi. Jedi were tricky like that- Cody could hardly blame the kid for being hyper when the chance came up.

“The rest of Ghost Company who contracted it have received their shot already. They’re safe, Cody.” Cody grunted an affirmative as Kix lazily strolled up to them. He knelt down, curiously eyeing Kenobi. “Though I must say, none of them did anything remotely like this.” He risked a knowing glance to Cody. Cody shook his head slightly. _Not in front of the other General, vod_.

Vos, who had remained oddly silent during the whole exchange, piped up. “I’m not really sure how he did it. You have quite the skills, Commander Cody.” Vos smiled disingenuously, eyes betraying his distrust. Cody would be lying if he said that didn’t hurt a _little bit_ , it wasn’t like he was Ventress or something. The thought of Ventress and a vulnerable General Kenobi sent a shiver down his spine.

“Thank you, sir. I do my best.”

“I’m sure you do.” Vos smiled frostily. Cody shifted; making an enemy of one of Obi-Wan’s friends (at least, he thought they were friends?) was really not how he had wanted his day to go.

“…Right”, Kix said after a moment, breaking up the awkward silence. “Rabid!” He barked. The shiny, Rabid, hurriedly whipped out a hypo from the case he was carrying and sped over to Kix. He held out the hypo for Kix to take, but his eyes strayed just beyond the other medic, clearly far more interested in General Kenobi. Instinctively, Cody tightened his grip a bit, not realizing he still had a hand in his General’s hair; Obi-Wan proceeded to give a growl of an _entirely different_ tone than he had previously. Cody quickly released him. Vos and the shiny didn’t seem to realize anything, but Kix had already caught on, staring in exasperation.

“You two need to get a grip”, he muttered, quickly jabbing the General in the neck before the Jedi could shift again. Obi-Wan grunted, but he did not open his eyes nor bother to change his comfortable position. Kix stood up, cracking his neck. “He’ll get back to normal in a couple minutes, give or take a few.”

“Thank you, Kix.” Vos stated smoothly, still eyeing Cody with distrust. Cody maintained his resting stoic face.

“Yes, thank you Kix. What exactly… is this, anyway?”

Kix shrugged, packing the hypo away. “Some type of weird infection from the planet’s forests that gets humanoids. Doubt it was a bioweapon, the effect was too random.” Rabid was still staring blatantly at General Kenobi, but at Kix’s stern gaze he turned to stare at the ceiling instead, much to Cody’s amusement.

Vos frowned. “Why’d it cause him to go all batshit crazy on me? And allow”, he gestured to Cody, who still had a disgruntled Jedi wrapped around him, “that?”

“It was making us clones go crazy too. Not really sure why, but we’re lucky it only got some of them—and, that he didn’t decide to use the Force.” Rabid perked up.

“Yeah, it made me all pissed at everything! Never felt anything like it.” Rabid paused, shuffling his feet. “What would’ve happened if he used the Force? What does the Force look like? What even _is_ the Force? I’ve heard stories about the Jedi-“

“And you will get _plenty_ experience with them, but now is _not_ the time, trooper”, Kix scolded. Rabid snapped his mouth shut, clearly wanting to ask Vos all kinds of quesitons. Kix subtly rolled his eyes at Cody. _Shinies,_ he mouthed. Cody just shook his head, trying not to laugh.

“Oh, relax, Kix.” Vos winked at Rabid, causing the medic to positively beam. “Trust me, kid, you’ll see lots of us. _Especially_ your general.” Cody frowned. Vos hid his frustration well—Rabid seemed overjoyed at his answer, picking up none of the subtleties—but the Jedi’s frostiness was grating on his nerves. Vos turned back to Kix. “You didn’t really answer the second part of my question.”

“Ah, well…” Kix’s stone face could rival Cody’s; however, currently, it was obvious he was floundering. “I’m… not sure why that would be, sir. Maybe it prevents you from, uh, attacking a… close friend.” Both he and Cody winced as the lie came out of his mouth.

Vos frowned even harder at that. “That can’t be true.”

“How so, sir?” Kix stalled.

Vos smiled, but his eyes shot daggers at the oblivious (and still slumped over) Obi-Wan. “Because I’ve known him my whole life. So, if your assessment is true, I have… things to talk about with him.  
  
“Sir, my- assessment? It’s probably wrong, I was just guessing.”

Vos hummed thoughtfully. “Well, it’s really the only thing I can think of for why he didn’t go after you.” Cody could cry in relief; Vos and Obi-Wan could get over a friendship spat. It would not be so easy for Cody and his General to recover from having their (tentative, relatively new) relationship forcibly dissolved.

Thankfully, Rabid was there to immediately ruin the out they had just been given. “That doesn’t make sense though”, he added helpfully, “Because I went after Pointer, and he’s my best friend. And didn’t Waxer try to bite Boil’s head off? And wasn’t Longshot screaming and running with a-“

“That is ENOUGH, Rabid.” Kix scowled, glaring at the (likely freshly-named) other medic. “Get back to the medbay, or you'll regret it.“

“That won’t be necessary, Kix.” Obi-Wan’s voice drifted over from the floor, its owner sitting up and rubbing his eyes in confusion. He glanced around at everyone. “Would any of you care to explain why I feel as if Anakin just ran me over with a speeder? For the third time…” He shook his head.

“You managed to get yourself infected with some sort of madness, sir. Half of Ghost Company got it.” Cody stood, helping the General up; he very carefully did not laugh at the sight of Obi-Wan gingerly brushing off his robes as if nothing had even happened. The General raised a brow.

“My apologies”, he stated flatly, and this time Cody did huff out a laugh. The General turned to meet the incredulous stares of Vos and Kix. “Why are _you_ here?” Stars, Cody was going to lose it. The General appeared to still be feeling a few aftereffects of the virus.

Kix quickly raised his hands in mock surrender, one of them smacking Rabid in the face by accident. “I only _cured_ you and the rest of the infected, sir.” Rabid stepped out from behind him, staring with a mix of curiosity and wonder at Obi-Wan. Kix pointed a finger at Vos. “He’s the one who you brawled with.”

“I see.” Obi-Wan turned to Vos, who seemed unsure of whether he should be annoyed or amused. “Did I win?” he asked, after a moment.

It was Kix’s turn to guffaw as Vos narrowed his eyes, tense and defensive. Rabid glanced over at Kix in shocked surprise. Vos relaxed, but he spoke with a note of bitterness.

“Let’s just call it even. You were far more interested in your Commander over there.” Obi-Wan frowned. “I could’ve taken you out given more time”, Vos muttered, but the other Jedi’s attention was already elsewhere.

“Did I hurt you, Cody?” Vos quietly fumed as the General ignored him again in favor of worriedly looking Cody over, and if Cody was a better man he would say that he felt bad about it. Alas, Cody was not a better man.

“Hardly. For one, you didn’t have this.” Cody unclipped Obi-Wan’s lightsaber from his belt and tossed it to him. “You dropped it when Vos had to hit you with a speeder.” Vos glanced sharply at him. Obi-Wan smiled sheepishly at Cody, but turned to glare at Vos.

“So I WAS hit with a speeder!? That makes, what, the sixth time, Quin? Somehow, you beat Anakin!”

Vos glowered back. “You were going to STAB ME. And technically it was only the fifth time.”

Obi-Wan got up in Vos’ face, scowling. “Five times too many!”

“This time it was legit!”

“Alright, _four_ times too many then. That makes it MUCH better.”

“It sure does! Why am I even the one on the defensive? You’re the one who tried to _kill your friend_.”

“Believe me, if I wanted to kill you, you would have been dead a long time ago.”

KIx and Rabid’s heads swiveled as they nervously watched the back-and-forth. Cody himself was a bit unsure of himself; he’d never seen Obi-Wan get more hostile than having a little frustration at Skywalker’s antics.

But if Vos took any offense to what was said, he didn’t show it. “Yeah, right. Going dark side, Kenobi?”  
  
Cody tensed. He didn’t know the full nuances of what the dark side meant to Jedi, but he did know it was considered a fairly serious accusation. Obi-Wan tensed as well, eyes boring into Vos. But then, unprompted, he rolled his eyes and relaxed again.

“You know me, Vos. I’m practically a _Sith_ ”, he drawled.

Vos stared down at him. Then he began to laugh. He doubled over, Obi-Wan watching him with a hint of a smile. Kix turned to Cody, brows up to his hairline, expression clearly asking: _what the kriff just happened_? Rabid looked about ready to faint.

After a while, Vos stood up straight, wiping tears from his eyes. The General shook his head in fond exasperation.

“What is this really about? You’ve been glowering at me ever since I woke up—you know you look like Anakin when you make that face?”

Vos grimaced. “Always Skywalker with you, isn’t it? And your Commander there, too, apparently”, he grumbled. Obi-Wan was incredulous.

“ _That’s_ what this is about?”

“What is what about?"

“Are you _jealous_ of Cody?”

“I am most certainly not jealous of _the Commander_ , Kenobi.”

“Kind of seems like you are”, Cody bit out. Obi-Wan sighed in exasperation as Vos bristled, putting a hand on his shoulder. Just to mess with Vos a little more, Cody walked up behind his General and leaned on Obi-Wan’s unoccupied shoulder, ignoring both Vos and the medics’ surprised looks as the Jedi made no move to correct him.

“I just don’t get why you can kriffing scratch, claw, and _thrash_ at me, but as soon as he steps in you’re as calm as can be”, Vos complained.

Kix, who had stayed silent through the previous exchange, cut in abruptly. “It’sprobablynotafriendsthingsir,” He took a breath, slowing himself. “I was trying to tell you, it’s probably a proximity thing, not a recognizing-a-friend-thing. Or- not?”, he added at Rabid’s confused look. “Who knows? A medical mystery really. The antibodies were difficult to create! Not sure how Trapper got. It. Cured it though… So…”

“That’ll be all, Kix, I’ll take it from here. I appreciate your efforts, on behalf of us all.” Obi-Wan mercifully stopped Kix’s rambling, lips twitching in suppressed mirth. The medic thanked him quickly, tugging lightly on Rabid’s shoulder to lead him out of the room. Rabid, however, stood transfixed, blissfully ignorant to Kix’s growing ire as the shiny failed to comply with the older clone’s wishes.

Obi-Wan tilted his head, rubbing his beard thoughtfully as he considered Vos. Finally, he gave a resigned sigh.

“I suppose you’re not going to let this go until I explain?”

The other Jedi crossed his arms. “You would be correct in your assumption,” he added, bitterly. “What makes him so special? We’re friends too, aren’t we?”

Obi-Wan pinched the bridge of his nose, sighing again. He paused, a long moment, weighing his options.

“Well, I figure it can't really hurt to tell you of all people. I’m fucking him, you idiot.”

Cody froze. Kix froze. Vos stared. Rabid gaped.

Obi-Wan, however, barged ahead. “I probably recognized him from that, so you can stop acting as if I scorned you. You have _always_ been one of my closest friends, Quin, I would’ve thought you’d know that by now. Besides, if I remember right, wasn’t it you who suggested I—how did you put it? ‘Get laid’?”

Vos just continued staring. Cody could relate—he felt as if the floor had dropped out from under him. Kix didn’t look much better. Rabid, however, had an expression probably similar to one worn by adventurers encountering gold for the first time.

“I meant it more as a come-on, but yeah, I did say that, didn’t I?”, Vos finally managed to get out. He gave a slight smirk. “If _I’m_ recalling correctly, you gave me a ten minute lecture on ‘propriety and etiquette’ afterwards.”

Obi-Wan rubbed his chin again, radiating irritation. “Well, you said it in front of Master Windu.”

“Oh come on, he obviously agreed.”

“That I should fuck you? I hardly think Master Windu would like to be privy to such matters.”

Kix choked, renewing his efforts to shoo the shiny away. He saluted Cody, practically dragging the kid behind him as they exited the room, muttering something about how _they were not meant to hear that, so you better not go around talking about it or I’ll have your hide, rookie_. The door clicked shut behind them, but neither Jedi bothered to look up.

“Odds on whether he would watch our sex tape.”

“Vos? This is what I mean when I say I don’t like hanging out with you.”

“Really? I thought it was the speeder thing. Or the time I got you stuck in a Corellian prison. Now _that_ was funny.”

“You’re not helping your case.”

Cody sighed loudly. The Jedi started, Obi-Wan turning apologetically.

“So sorry, Cody, that you had to see that. Or hear this.” He gestured to the other Jedi. “He swears he won’t bother you, _doesn’t he?_ ”

Vos snorted. “No promises.”

“Please, _Master Vos_ , do try not to be difficult.”

Vos squinted. “I’m… fine with it, don’t worry. Your secret’s safe with me. I’m just saying, though—you’d better be careful.” He clapped Obi-Wan on the shoulder, smiling. “And it’s always reassuring to know you still think of me as a friend.”

“At times, yes. I suppose I do.”

“Ha! You admitted it. No take backs.” Vos made to leave, but he turned and gave Cody one last unreadable look. “I mean it when I say be careful. Not everybody will be so… open to what you’re doing.”

“Message received, sir”, Cody stated. The Jedi nodded once, then turned and left. It felt as if they’d just reached some sort of agreement, but to what, Cody didn’t quite know.

* * *

Watching Vos go, an odd mix of relief and anxiety washed over Cody. After a moment, he turned to his General.

“You know, sir, he never promised not to be difficult.”

Obi-Wan raised a brow. “Cody, you’ve met him a few times now. Do you really expect him to be anything less?”

“Touché. At least he did better than Skywalker probably would’ve.”

“Cody, Anakin is a hopeless romantic. He’d probably jump for joy that we’re both ‘human as the rest of us’, or something.”

“Then why haven’t you told him yet?”

Obi-Wan frowned. “I’m… waiting for the right moment.”

Cody sighed, lazily reaching up to tangle his hand in the Jedi’s hair. Obi-Wan fluttered his eyes shut, probably more tired than he was letting on. “Whatever you say. Just don’t make me be the one to break it to him.”

Obi-Wan smiled. “Wouldn’t dream of it.”


	2. In which Mace Windu knows things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am BIG SLOW rn because of my job, but I finally got around to this, so hey! Enjoy

High Jedi General Mace Windu was one of the most impressive people Cody had ever met. The Jedi Master l was a tall, intimidating man who radiated natural authority, commanding the respect of clones, droids, and nat-borns alike. However, his reputation as a master swordsman wholly devoted to justice and the defense and preservation of the Republic preceded him. He could be severe, but was never cruel; could be relentless, but never overstepped his bounds. He was was one of the main leaders of the war effort, but he still took the time to save individual lives.

Needless to say, Cody, like the rest of the clones, revered him and his leadership.

Even with a battle raging around them, it was hard not to watch as Ponds’ General casually swept through an entire battalion of droids. The bright, signature purple of his lightsaber was only a blur as it sliced and diced them to ribbons. Right behind it was a familiar blue, one that Cody would recognize anywhere.

Generals Windu and Kenobi pushed through the droids’ left flank, Windu leading the charge through a maelstrom of blasterfire. Cody’s own General covered his back, occasionally darting over to deflect a bolt away from an unsuspecting trooper. It all made for quite the lightshow; a blazing storm that, had the situation been different, would have left him transfixed.

Instead, he had to focus on the task at hand. He risked a look over to where Waxer and Boil were slipping unseen through enemy lines, towards the command droids and carrying several charges. _Only a little more time before this is over_.

The droids outnumbered them by a nearly three to one ratio, but they had concentrated most of their fire on the two Jedi. Cody signaled to Ponds, across from him on the other side of the clankers’ right formation. _Outflank them._

“Roger that”, Ponds muttered over the comm. “Get to their outside! Move it!” It was up to the 91st units in the battle to run up along the droids’ right side. Which meant that the 212th, along with their General, of course, would take most of the heat. _But what’s new_ , he thought, before shoving it out of his mind. It wouldn’t do to dwell on it while in the midst of fighting for his life.

“212th, hold your position!”, Cody responded. The men shouted affirmatives over the comm, some of them falling as they confirmed the reception of their orders. Cody cursed, running forward to deck a droid that had been about to blow a defenseless vod's head off. _There’s too many of them. Where the hell are Boil and Waxer?_

As if on cue, a series of explosions rocked the enemy tanks, sending them up in flames. The men whooped, as the droids turned in confusion, half firing at the vod’e, half blurting out tinny-voiced exclamations of despair.

“Blast ‘em!” Cody shouted over the din, signaling to move forward. The droids’ confusion at the loss of their commanders was further compounded by the advance of the 91st from one side, the hacking and slashing of two Jedi from the other, and the 212th driving directly into their middle like a wedge.

“Retreeeeeat!” A few yelled in desperation, but the damage was done. The tide had turned.

Unfortunately, a few of the shinies, excited at the prospect of winning their first true battle, were a little overeager in their pursuit. Cody felt himself cry out in a desperate order to stop, a warning of the danger, but it was too late; they had driven too far in and were surrounded by droids. The damned clankers turned their blasters on the shinies, an unavoidable semicircle around them-

-and were immediately cut down by a ray of blue hurtling through the air, spinning at a breakneck pace. The lightsaber was caught by its owner, who had at some point materialized beside Cody.

“Mind if I join you?” General Kenobi asked cheerily. The 212th whooped again, charging forward with renewed vigor. The General leapt into the fray with them.

“Not at all, sir!”, Cody shouted, several of the men affirming him. “Though I must ask how you got here.”

“Master Windu’s taking care of the other side, so I thought I’d have a little fun with you all!” Kenobi blocked two bolts in one move, sending their original shooters sprawling. The shinies formed a half circle to cover his back, having learned from their previous mistake. They talked over one another on the comm with glee.

“You thought right sir!”

“Let’s GO!”

“Sir, did you see that!?”

“Watch me punch this clanker, General!”

“DIE, DROID SCUM!”

“Stars, calm down Spicehead.”

“SORRY, I’LL TONE IT DOWN.”

“Will all of you shut up so I can focus?” That was Boil, making his way back to Republic lines with Waxer. The shinies’ chatter only increased in response.

They immediately quieted, however, as soon as General Kenobi addressed them. His comm was still on, allowing him to talk to Cody, but he’d cut off the channel coming from the rest of the men. _Probably because the shinies were giving him a headache. Force knows they’re going to make me lose it_.

“It’s a pleasure to meet all of you! I do wish we could get to know each other under better circumstances, but that’s war for you, isn’t it?” Shiny and veteran acknowledged his statement with various whoops, shouts, and grunts. “Keep pushing forwards! I’ll cover you, this battle’s about over!”

Cody rushed forward, trying to get to him. “ _We_ will be the ones covering _you_ , sir, Cody snapped loudly. Several voices clamored to agree across the battlefield. “Please, _do not_ get yourself shot!”

“I’ll be _fine_ , Cody.” Kenobi jumped back to Cody and threw his lightsaber again, the blade arcing through the droids like they were paper. Grudgingly, he had to admit the General was right. The clankers were cut down to a fraction of their size, and Windu and the 91st were closing in from either side. Still, it didn’t mean the General should just charge in, lightsaber blazing, especially not when he was hardly wearing any armor.

Kenobi then proceeded to do just that. Cody cursed. “Get BACK HERE and LET ME COVER YOU-“, he shouted, “Or ELSE!”

“Or else what?” Kenobi flipped over a line of B1’s, slashing them apart in one fell swoop.

Cody fumbled to cut off he and Kenobi’s conversation from the open channels. Unbeknownst to him, he was thwarted by several new B1 droids firing and forcing him to duck for cover. A rocket whizzed overhead and exploded a few meters behind his position, shaking the battlefield and spraying shrapnel.

“Be careful!”, he shouted. The General appeared over Cody, standing on the hunk of scrap metal sheltering him. He deflected several bolts and grinned down at the other man.

“When am I not?” Kenobi pulled a destroyer towards him through the air, stabbing it clean through. “What will you do to me if I disobey you, _Commander_?"

Cody stood, opening fire on a line of B2’s. “I’ll put you on the couch.”

An _ooooooh_ rippled through the 212th. _Shit. I thought I closed this channel_. The comms went suspiciously quiet.

General Kenobi looked back at him incredulously, before slicing a B2 in two. “What kind of threat is that? You can’t put me on the couch, we sleep in _my quarters_!” He leapt forwards and Force-pushed several B1’s into each other, the dim-witted clankers wailing in dismay.

“He’s got a point, you know”, Waxer added, voice echoing in Cody’s ear. Boil grunted.

“Shut up, Waxer, I want to hear this!”

Cody, deciding he would have to address the men’s over-interest in the argument later, followed the General out. Kenobi’s lightsaber whirled around them, shielding both from a hailstorm of blaster bolts.

“It’s funny you think that means you’re in charge here.” Cody fired off another round.

“Technically, I’m in charge of you everywhere!”, Kenobi shouted in mock-irritation; however, he turned around to spare Cody a quick smile.

“In name, maybe, I’ll give you that.”

“Now what is _that_ supposed to mean, my dear?”

“You know exactly what I mean, sir.”

Instinctively, Cody ducked. Kenobi’s lightsaber flashed overhead as he pivoted, slashing apart a B2 that had strayed too close. “I didn’t take you for the type to practice blatant insubordination.”

“Insubordination is necessary, if your superior officer is an idiot.”

“The Kaminoans teach you that?” Kenobi asked dryly, throwing his lightsaber again. It cut through another row of B1’s, sticking itself in a destroyer.

Cody snorted. “Hell no. That’s a lesson from Fett himself.” He slammed the butt of his blaster into another B2 and blew it away with another round of fire; and honestly, how many more droids could there be? “You tend to reinforce his assumptions, sir.”

“Are you calling me an idiot?” Kenobi leapt forward again, retrieving his saber with the Force. Cody thought he heard a few brothers snickering over the comms, a few shinies fearfully sucking in a breath at Cody's audacity so hard that it was audible. _I remember those days_ , Cody thought.

“Hardly, sir.” Cody followed him out, again. Now that he looked, he saw there weren’t many enemies remaining. He spotted Windu cutting through the last vestiges of the droids’ left flank, a telltale trail of destruction behind him.

“I ought to have you court-martialed.”

“But then you’d miss my insights, General.”

“Among other things, yes.”

It was that moment that the 91st fully crashed through the droids’ right flank. Caught between two opposing forces, they quickly fell. General Kenobi surged forwards again, taking off the last of their heads, chasing a group of stray droids down and making quick work of them. The shiny chatter increased once more at the impending victory, a cacophony of voices all shouting over each other.

“ _Oya_!”

“Get wrecked, clankers!”

“ _Oya_! Fuck em up, boys!”

“BURN THEM TO ASHES!”

“Okay calm the FUCK down, Spicehead!”

“SORRY!”

“Kriffing hell!”, Boil yelled over the comm. “Shut up so I can hear the Commander’s domestic!”

Waxer echoed his sentiments. “Yeah, you’ll have time for your shiny bantha shit later! Was anybody recording? We could make _so many credits_ off of this!”

“Hey!”, the shinies chorused in unison, before ignoring Boil’s wishes and talking over each other again.

“The General and Commander really are going AT IT though!”

“Ooooooooh, the General’s in trouble with his _boyfriend_!”

“WHAT’S A BOYFRIEND?”

“Don’t reduce the Commander to only being a boyfriend!”

“Spicehead, I’m pretty sure a boyfriend is your comrade in arms!”

“OK THANKS.”

“That is NOT what a boyfriend is!”

“How would you know, you’ve never had one!”

“NONE of us have. It’s not ALLOWED.”

"Only by the Kaminoans. I've never heard a Jedi voice an opinion on it."

"What does General Kenobi think then?"

"What do you THINK he thinks about it!?"

“why does the Commander get to have one if we're not allowed”

"If General Kenobi is dating a clone does that mean clones can have boyfriends?"

"Or girlfriends!"

"Yeah that too."

"I HAVE NEVER SEEN A GIRL IN MY LIFE!"

"Commander Tano is a girl, you've seen her!"

"OH RIGHT. I DON"T THINK SHE WANTS A BOYFRIEND THOUGH"

“How did the Commander even get a boyfriend _to begin with_?”

“That is ENOUGH”, Cody barked. “Need I remind you that this is an open channel? I can hear you, and though the General cannot, I assure you he does _not_ appreciate your rampant speculation on private matters! Now FOCUS!”

The shinies immediately shut their mouths in consternation. _Good. They still have a healthy, deep fear of me_. A number of older voices grumbled, muttering something along the lines of _we're focusing already, why does he have to be such a killjoy_ , but they soon quieted when Cody raked his gaze across the battlefield.

The rest of the battle was fairly quick, the hapless droids dispatched with no further losses of the vod'e. When it was done, Cody surveyed the fallen as he walked through the battlefield towards Windu, who stood impassively beside a pile of destroyed clankers. Kenobi wandered a ways ahead of the Commander, seemingly lost in thought.

 _Huh. That wasn’t so bad_ , he thought, before hurriedly burying that thought, as it was practically begging for trouble.

But he wasn’t fast enough, apparently, as suddenly the ground shook beneath his General. Cody didn’t even have time to shout a warning before Obi-Wan, wide-eyed, completely disappeared below the surface.

* * *

High Jedi General Obi-Wan Kenobi had become, over the years, one of Mace’s closer friends. It had happened against Mace’s will, of course—out of self-preservation, Mace tended not to willingly associate with anyone from Dooku’s notoriously disastrous lineage—but it had happened nonetheless. Of all his former friend’s descendants, Kenobi was probably the least irritating. Often, he was even downright pleasant.

Still, whenever Mace got to thinking that maybe, _maybe_ one of that line had finally turned out alright—because it sure wasn’t Dooku who had, for obvious reasons; or Qui-Gon, who, while being a good man, had blundered his way through life on more than one occasion in dogged pursuit of random hunches his vague interpretations of the Living Force produced (often at a detriment to everyone else around). It wasn’t Skywalker (yet) either, the Jedi who, while Mace did, actually, appreciate, and acknowledge he still had plenty of time to grow (more than the Knight seemed to think, and really, did Skywalker think he had it out for him specifically? Mace had it out for everyone who annoyed him), had a tendency for recklessness and showing off that produced more tension headaches than Mace had ever needed or asked for; nor was it Tano, but that was because the jury was still out, and honestly the kid was doing well all things considered.

Where was he? Oh, yes. Whenever he started thinking that the Nabooian black sheep of Yoda’s lineages had finally molded a relatively normal person, Obi-Wan managed to do something like this.

“What,” he called down to his fellow Councilor, “Are you doing?”

Obi-Wan smiled innocently. “Why, I’m getting out, Master.”

Mace frowned. The sinkhole that had opened up underneath the other Jedi blessedly did not reach down fatally far; however, the dirt on its edges and walls was dangerously loose, and it was too narrow and deep to leap out of in a single Force-assisted jump.

That had not stopped Obi-Wan from trying it anyway. Naturally, he proceeded to catch his foot in a stray root about halfway up; from which he now dangled upside down.

Sometimes, Mace wondered why he even bothered.

Obi-Wan’s men had frantically circled the sinkhole, some of them nearly falling in themselves. Mace had cleared them away from it before that could happen. They now anxiously prowled nearby, fretting amongst themselves.

The only clone left near the lip of the sinkhole gave a long-suffering sigh. “How does this even happen,” he muttered, half to himself and half to Mace. “Why- no, _how_ is it always us?”

Mace supposed he was talking about the various 212th clones that had toppled over into sinkholes themselves, shrieking in surprise. Thankfully, the others were being pulled out as they spoke. The ground must have been shaken loose one too many times during the battle, enough to produce the traps spread across the war-torn plain.

But oddly, it hadn’t been any of the 91st who were trapped. It was just the 212th. Glancing down at Obi-Wan scrabbling and attempting to right himself without seeming ungraceful, his men bombarding each other with questions about what was happening and was the General alright and did you see how I dove out of the way before that sinkhole could get me and wouldn't it be sick if I saved General Kenobi do you think he'd let me use his lightsaber if I did, Mace had a suspicion of why that was.

“Obi-Wan has a talent for getting himself into situations like this,” he offered. “He’s been like that for as long as I’ve known him.”

Commander Cody looked at him in surprise. “That…fits.” He called down to his general. “You alright down there, sir?”

“I’m quite alright, thank you. Is everything secure?” Kenobi had managed to grab the base of the root and right himself, taking hold of the sinkhole’s wall. He began the slow, arduous climb up.

The Commander rolled his eyes, a shadow of a smile on his lips. “As it’ll ever be.”

Mace observed them a moment. The Commander tapped his foot, attempting an air of nonchalance. It was a valiant effort that probably would’ve fooled most other people, but Mace was not other people. Despite his carefully cultivated reputation, being Master of the damn Order _did_ actually require him to have some emotional intelligence on occasion. Not that he would ever admit that aloud.

He could hardly fault the Commander for his feelings; nor could he fault Obi-Wan, really, for what he was doing. Not for falling into a hole and getting his foot stuck, Mace was definitely going to bring that up at the next Council meeting and watch Obi-Wan squirm, but the other thing. The man needed something to swing his way for once; Mace was not about to begrudge him or the Commander what happiness they could get in their respective situations. He had to admit that he was a bit surprised to find out that particular piece of information when he did; thankfully, the battle provided a welcome distraction, and a proper outlet into which to release his doubts and frustrations.

* * *

Cody could confidently say that Mace Windu, casually turning to face him and asking “So when did you two start?” was one of the strangest experiences of his life.

The Jedi Master was solemn as ever after he said it, gazing impassively as if what he just asked was a completely normal occurrence. All Cody could do was look back at him in confusion, the silence stretching uncomfortably long.

At least, it was uncomfortable for Cody. Windu’s expression, or rather lack thereof, did not change. The Jedi turned back towards the sinkhole.

“Sir, I’m afraid I have no idea what you’re talking about,” he managed. Windu said nothing. Another long, uncomfortable silence.

Finally, Windu took a deep breath. “I suppose you want to know how I know.”

“General Windu, I must say with the utmost respect that I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

The General’s eyes bored into his. “I also suppose that you think I’ll disapprove?”, he offered, finally, and what did _that_ mean?

“I- sir. Please.”

Windu raised a hand; Cody, wisely, shut up. “Knowing… _affairs_ such as this is trivial right now.” Somehow, he frowned harder. “But there’s a shatterpoint around this that the Force has not deemed it necessary to reveal the truth of, at least not yet.”

Cody hummed in agreement, pretending he had any idea of what was just said. By the slight raise of Windu’s eyebrow, he guessed that the Jedi was onto him.

* * *

The two of them stood in silence a while longer, both trying to find words to say. Obi-Wan had managed to crawl his way three quarters up the side of the sinkhole; however, the closer he got to the surface, the more treacherous the soil got. For each two achingly slow steps crawled upward, he slid one back.

“How… _did_ you know?” Commander Cody finally asked, sheepishly.

Mace studied him, letting the moment stretch a while longer. He might as well get back at the two them a bit, for trying to hide something _damn_ important from him.

“Because,” he stated cryptically, “the Force willed it.”

He conveniently did not mention that Ponds had discreetly opened access of the 212th's comm channel to the rest of the 91st, so that they could ‘get the firsthand experience of an epic domestic between General Kenobi and Commander Cody’. He also did not admit that he had caught the tail end of it. Or that he was concocting a plan to mess with Obi-Wan about it as they spoke.

To his credit, the Commander wasn’t cowed. “Forgive me if I don’t quite understand why the Force would do such a thing.”

Idly, Mace wondered how much Obi-Wan had told Cody about the Force. He gazed off at the planet’s horizon. “The Force wills many things, Commander,” he said, adopting an ominous tone.

“So I’ve heard,” the clone responded dryly, in the way only one familiar with Jedi evasiveness was.

“Were you planning on helping me any time soon?” Obi-Wan called from below, innocently.

Mace looked down his nose, utilizing a lifetime of training so as not to laugh. “You seem to be doing a well enough job of getting yourself out.”

“Well enough? High praise from you, Master.” His fellow councilor chose that moment to slip, catching himself on another root protruding out. Steadying himself, he began the climb up again.

Out of the corner of his eye, Mace spotted Cody’s fingers twitch. “I’ll help him if he really needs it.”

“…Thanks.”

“No problem. Believe me, it wouldn’t be the first time.”

Cody looked surprised and more than a little curious. “What do you mean, sir?”

Mace let his lips twitch. “Most of the Council has known Obi-Wan since he was about knee-high, myself included. Somehow he still thinks he can convince us that Skywalker’s recklessness and trouble magnet tendencies came out of thin air.” He cracked a shoulder, hiding his amusement as a younger clone jumped at the noise. “I’m actually a little surprised I didn’t catch on to him about you two before now. He’s improving.”

* * *

Cody studied the other man a moment, still reeling. A few of the men were trying to sneak towards them to get a worried glimpse at Obi-Wan.

“I have to agree with your assessment, sir.”

For a second, Windu almost seemed surprised. “My…assessment?” If he searched for it, Cody could see a glimmer of amusement in the Jedi’s eye.

“That we’re far too obvious.” Cody flashed quick hand signals to the encroaching troopers. Grumbling, they turned back to their preparations. Windu said nothing, the noises of the men preparing to move out filling the space in the conversation. Finally, he sighed, coming to a decision.

“That is only _one_ of my worries. Tell me, Commander, what do you know of Jedi and attachment? Has Obi-Wan told you anything about why we don’t usually have relationships?”

“Uh…”

Windu rolled his eyes to the heavens. “Of course he wouldn’t,” he muttered. “There’s nothing inherently wrong with romantic feelings, but they tend to produce…complications, for us.”

“Complications, sir?”

Windu sighed again. “I have complete faith in him, Commander, misguided as it may be. The only reason I intend to turn the other way on this one,” and _that_ threw Cody for another loop in a day full of them, “is because I trust he will make the right decision.”

“…Thank you, sir. But- what do you mean by _complications_?”

“Most Jedi who enter a relationship either leave the Order or fall to the Dark side. I’d prefer it if he did neither," he stated, bluntly. Though in _some ways_ I suppose it would be predictable." A hint of a grim smile crossed his face before fading quickly.

“I don’t think you have to worry about those outcomes, sir.” _We both would have to even make it to when they would come up._

Windu eyed him, impassive as ever. “I have heard that before, Commander.”

“He’s not the same.”

“I don’t think so either. But you must understand that as Master of the Order it is my duty to prepare for the worst.”

“I wouldn’t let him do his worst.”

“Commander, I am well aware of your prowess, but most struggle to stop even a half-trained Force-user.”

“I’m well aware, sir. I have met Ventress before.”

Cody knew no one would believe him later, but at his unexpected comment Windu visibly struggled not to laugh for a full three seconds.

“Fair point,” Windu coughed. “Listen. All I’m saying is that Obi-Wan can love you—Force forbid he actually gets something to go his way for once—but he _has_ to be able to let you go. It isn’t just him, either. You have to be able to let _him_ go, when the time comes. It’s not about you, it’s about the good of us all.”

“I know, sir. And he knows I'm aware of the risks.” _More than you know_ , Cody thought.

“I...know _you_ are aware. But if he can’t overcome his fear of losing you, he will become angry and desperate. And if he does that, well…” Windu trailed off, grimacing slightly.

“Sir, if it makes you feel any better, he ordered me to shoot him if he ever goes Dark side.”

Windu stared at him for a long moment. Slowly, he rose his hands to his head, massaging his temples.

“Of course he did,” Windu replied wearily. “Of course he did. That man, I swear-” He shook his head disapprovingly. “Why is he even thinking of that?”

“Frankly, General, I have no idea.”

“When did he ask you to do that?”

“The day after we got together. I just kind of agreed.” _Because what else are you even supposed to say in that situation?_ , Cody thought.

Windu pinched the bridge of his nose. “Somehow, Commander? I think you both will be _just fine_. But please, keep it quiet? I’d rather not deal with any potential blowback right now. I am uneasy at the prospects of the Order or the clones, should the Senate _or_ the public find out about clone-Jedi relationships.”

“We are endeavoring to. With… mixed results.” _Clone-Jedi relationships? Are there more like the General and I?_ Cody was unsure of whether he was unnerved or reassured by Windu's implication.

“One way I advise you to keep a secret is by not advertising it over the comms of the entire 212th and 91st.”

“…Duly noted.”

“Am I missing something important?” Obi-Wan cut in again. He was scrabbling near the top of the sinkhole now, reaching for any sort of foot or handhold to grasp in the loose dirt.

Cody watched in trepidation, wanting to do something to help him. Obi-Wan attempted to leap from the wall of the hole to get out, but his foot caught and he _wasn’t going to make it, shit-_

A hand reached out from beside him, and Cody’s General was suspended in midair.

“About time you helped me, Mace.”

Obi-Wan dipped slightly in the air. “Careful. I still might drop you,” Windu said.

It took all of Cody’s self control not to do a double take. He could have sworn Windu just made a joke; yet the Jedi was stoic as ever, but for a slight furrow of his brow in concentration.

Obi-Wan steadied himself. “But you wouldn’t do that, would you Mace?”

“Are you sure, _Master Kenobi_?”

“Because I’m your favorite?” Obi-Wan ventured.

He was rewarded with being flipped upside-down. “Wrong. Depa is my favorite.”

“I thought that was- assumed, you know full well I meant second favorite-” Watching his General unsuccessfully attempt to right himself, Cody was torn. On one hand, the General was still hovering over the sinkhole, a flick of Windu’s wrist away from either being saved or flung back down into oblivion. On the other hand, he didn’t really want the surreal experience of the Generals _playing around_ to end. Windu still maintained his somber countenance; but he was betrayed by the humor in his voice. Looking around, he noted the men stopping in their tasks and watching.

“Thought I’d inject a little levity into the situation,” Windu murmured below his breath, glancing knowingly at the troopers. Once again, Cody was reminded that Jedi often knew more than they let on.

Obi-Wan flailed in the air, openly grinning at his own predicament. His face was turning a dark red from the blood rushing to it. “Mace?”

“That’s Master Windu to you.”

“ _Fine_. Master Windu?”

“What, Kenobi?”

“I thought I was _Master_ Kenobi-“ at Mace’s look, he shut up. “Anyway, would you be so kind as to put me down?”

“Sure.” Windu dropped him—right back into the sinkhole. Obi-Wan yelped, frantically grabbing its side.

“Commander,” Windu murmured again, unheard by all except Cody. “Would you mind obscuring my awareness of the… _situation_ from Master Kenobi? At least for a week or so.”

“Of course sir. But if you don’t mind me asking—what for?”

Windu smiled then, wryly. “Oh, no reason.”

Wisely, Cody did not pry.

“Might I _ask_ , Master Windu, what I did to deserve that?” Obi-Wan had finally managed to get out of danger, sitting on one knee. A couple men hurriedly rushed over, clamoring to help him up and check him over; noting the tension in the Jedi's shoulder, Cody barked at them to leave and waved them off. Obi-Wan spared him a fond moment’s glance before turning back to Windu, half-irritated, half-amused.

“Did you not ask me to put you down?” Did Cody hear a hint of smugness in Windu's voice?

“Well, yes, but-“

“And did I not _comply_?” It was not a hint; Windu wasn't trying to hide it as he radiated a smug aura.

Obi-Wan raised a brow. “Technically, but it’s a bit like if I asked you to believably rough me up a bit for an undercover assignment, and then you hit me with a speeder in response.”

Windu frowned. “That’s an… oddly specific example.”

“Well, it is an unforgettable experience, Master Windu.”

Windu frowned, harder. “When have you been hit by a speeder?”

“Oh, quite a few times.”

Windu frowned, hardest yet. “Obi-Wan. _Who’s hitting you with speeders_?”

“No one important,” Obi-Wan replied nonchalantly, waving a hand in a vague gesture.

Windu breathed out harshly through his nose. He turned to Cody. “I am so sorry.”

It was Obi-Wan’s turn to frown. “What for?”

Windu turned back to him, glaring. “For being stuck babysitting you.”

Obi-Wan crossed his arms. “I’ll have you know that I’ve rescued him more times than he’s rescued me.”

“So far,” Cody muttered. “Besides, I thought you said you were above keeping count.”

“Kenobi, that’s not really…nevermind.” Windu sighed, shaking his head. He signaled to Ponds to get ready to leave. “I have not had enough caf for this.”

Obi-Wan fastidiously adjusted a bracer. He sniffed. “Unfortunately, Cody, Anakin has rubbed off on me.”

Cody darted a glance over to Windu; at their eye contact, he couldn’t help but huff out a laugh. Windu finally cracked a genuine smile, eyes crinkling in amusement before he fell back into his typical stoicism. That only made Cody laugh harder.

Obi-Wan looked back and forth between them, incredulous. “Did I miss something?”

“Not at all, Master Kenobi.”

“Only your self-awareness, sir.”

Windu raised a hand to his face to hide another smile. “I’ll see you both at the briefing.” And with that, he turned on his heel, striding away to join Ponds.

General Kenobi raised a brow. “Whatever do you mean, Commander?” He tried to put on airs of irritation, but his features softened as Cody stepped closer, still smiling.

“Nothing, Obi-Wan. Nothing at all. Shall we go?”

“…Lead the way, Cody.”

“Yes sir. Wouldn’t want you tripping and falling any more.”

“Alright, I did not _trip_ , I only _fell_ , and I only didn’t sense it because there’s no malice in a natural formation such as a sinkhole-“

Cody put his bucket back on to hide his grin. He shouldn’t give the men any more fodder for gossip, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> windu really just needs a break from all the bullshit tbh


	3. In which Rex is confused and annoyed and more than a little tired

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally this was a much bigger chapter that I split in two so uh. I tried
> 
> Enjoy!

Inevitably, the first thing one noticed upon entering Obi-Wan’s temple quarters was that they were bordering on uncomfortably warm. Unrelenting, humid heat permeated each and every corner; the source of which Cody later found out was the central electrical unit for this wing of the building. It took up about as much space as a typical Knight’s dorm, burning up with excess energy in the form of heat waves that seeped through the walls of the neighboring rooms. According to the quarters’ inhabitant, Obi-Wan had been hastily assigned to them in the haphazard aftermath of Geonosis. Right after Skywalker was knighted and promptly ‘moved out’, so to speak.

Cody never learned where Skywalker had lived prior to being assigned to Commander Tano. Nor was he particularly motivated to find out. Cody could do well enough with the information he already had on Obi-Wan’s (somewhat clingy) former apprentice, thank you very much.

The second thing one noticed upon entering Obi-Wan’s housing was that it was quite cramped. As a result, Obi-Wan didn’t keep much in it. The room was most likely originally dedicated to powering the temple’s many underlying functions, before the advance of technology made only one room the requirement to house the electrical unit. Obi-Wan theorized, in fact, that all the rooms along this section of the temple had once housed such power cells. And that they were converted into living space at a (frankly unfathomable) time when there were more Knights than there had been accommodations. Explanations be damned, it was hard for Cody to even imagine a time when the Jedi’s home was undergoing any kind of construction. The towering sanctuary seemed to be older than time itself.

Whatever the answer to the rooms’ origins, one thing was fairly clear: they were not designed with living comfortably in mind.

Yet despite his status as Councilor, to the bafflement of many, the promised eventual upgrade for Obi-Wan’s living space never materialized. Common thought (gossip) among padawans, Tano had once explained, was either of two theories. The more widely-held belief was that in the chaos of wartime, the esteemed master had forsaken better quarters out of selflessness and solidarity with the rest of the Order. Since he would spend most of his time nobly battling Separatist forces anyway (this one did hold a grain of truth to it, Cody supposed, though it was missing a few key points), what did it matter to a master such as him? The other, more conspiratorial theory was that there was something below the temple, and the Council had appointed the unflappable Master Kenobi to keep it at bay. His room, at essentially the ground floor of the temple, provided easy access to the abandoned lower levels just below, did it not? Furthermore, he was widely-known to be a defensive specialist, capable of defeating Sith and raising the Chosen One. _And_ , he was youngest on the Council, so there was no question that with his lack of seniority, he would be the one assigned the undesirable task. Why else would he be given such a place to live?

Either way, wasn’t it admirable how he did so without complaining?

Those close to him knew that in actuality, Obi-Wan deliberately stalled repeated attempts to get him to move. Obi-Wan was obstinate not to change his position, citing ‘I’m rarely in the temple anyway, so it hardly matters’ and ‘the Force provides me with everything I require, I shall not worry with material desires’; all which, passed along to temple gossip vines by means unknown, added credence to the padawans’ theories. Ironically, Obi-Wan remained completely oblivious to the whole debate. Sometimes, Cody often found himself thinking, it was hard to tell if Obi-Wan was being willfully obtuse or if he was just genuinely ignorant of the attention he garnered.

But, in regards to the Obi-Wan’s arguments against being assigned better quarters? Cody called him on his shit. He _definitely_ was not above preferring a better place to sleep; the number of occasions on which he got visibly irritated by (admittedly less than ideal) warfront living conditions numbered somewhere between always and every single time. Cody still wasn’t sure why he was trying to pull one over on _other Jedi,_ either. The public (and clones, to a certain extent) tended to fall for whatever nonsense the Jedi told them about the Force, but he would think actual Force-users would be harder to fool.

And yet somehow, Obi-Wan’s deception seemed to work. They left him alone about it. Later, when he was very drunk on some backwater planet in the outer rim, Obi-Wan would reveal that Plo Koon had attempted to move him on no less than six separate occasions. Occasions during which the Kel Dor’s datapad would mysteriously stop working. Obi-Wan confided that he still was not sure how Skywalker’s droid had managed it, but that he had no intention of complaining about the assistance.

The third thing one noticed when entering the General’s living space, and one-half of the true reason why he maintained it, was that the place was fucking _loud_. The overgrown battery next door droned on relentlessly, letting off the occasional sharp banging sound that could make even the most seasoned soldier jump. The noise, heat, and tight fit of the dorms around Obi-Wan’s had naturally led to the area being an unspoken no man’s land. Jedi avoided living there like a Sith plague.

The unlucky souls who did find themselves pushed into the area were all newer Knights, who had not yet graduated to the rank of having the balls to request better rooms. However, according to Obi-Wan, their numbers had dwindled since the start of the war, for a couple of reasons: a) Newer Knights were almost always promoted now for the express purpose of leading a battalion of their own, so as was per the new usual, they rarely saw enough time in the temple to care; and b) Better rooms had been ‘freed-up’, unfortunately, as the numbers of older Jedi had slowly decreased; and with them, the rooms they required.

So in short, Obi-Wan never saw them, and they rarely saw him. But if they were even aware he was present, they would not be able to hear anything that went on in his rooms. Should Obi-Wan lock the doors and shutter all the blinds, there was not a single way in which an outsider could know what he was doing (or discussing) within. An _invaluable asset_ , Obi-Wan had called it, _to operating in secrecy during wartime_.

Technically, Cody, supposed, the General was right. It could be of use should they want to avoid detection in discussion of matters of war. Really a foolproof way of throwing off even his closest friends.

He just wasn’t typically covering up matters of _war_ , per se, when he utilized its anti-detection properties. It sort of depended on whether a person could be a matter of war, really, but. Yeah. Technically he wasn’t wrong.

The light filtering in from the window caused Cody to blink blearily. Whenever he woke up here—which wasn’t often, it wasn’t like they were ever really off the front lines—it always took him a moment to figure out just where in the hell he was. One did not tend to wake up to (artificial) sunlight in space. If one did wake up to light, it was usually bright red, and accompanied by the blaring of a siren.

A weight at his hip lifted and resettled closer to his chest. A face pressed into his shoulder, hairs prickling at the skin of his back.

“ ‘morning.”

“How do you always do that?”

“Hm,” the Jedi grunted, questioning.

“Tell the exact moment I’m awake.”

“How are you this alert-” Obi-Wan retorted, face pressing into the nape of his neck now, “-already.”

“Stop deflecting.” Cody batted at his hand. Wordlessly, he lifted his arm, and Cody slipped his own out from under. He laid his own arm over Obi-Wan’s, hand reaching out and finding the other man’s, grabbing it.

“It took you approximately 3.2 seconds to fall asleep last night. Have you been sleeping enough?”

“None of us have. You haven’t answered the question.”

He felt the Jedi smile against his back. “I always sleep harder in the temple.”

Cody intertwined their fingers in response. “That’s not an answer.”

“It’s peaceful. Makes it harder to wake up.”

“It sure is, but you haven’t answered the question.”

“You said ‘the’ question. I provided you context for my own.”

“Stop being weird and answer _my_ question.”

“What’s in a question, anyway-“

“ _Obi-Wan_.”

Grumbling, his arm tightened around Cody’s chest. “Fine. Your thoughts come into focus.”

Cody turned to give him a look. “You _read_ my thoughts?”

Obi-Wan’s sigh puffed against Cody’s back. “It’s not what you’re thinking.”

“Then explain it.”

“No, I mean-“ The Jedi huffed out a laugh this time, fingers curling against Cody’s chest. “It’s not _what you’re thinking_. Really just a surface impression of emotion. Everyone gives one off.”

“Oh.”

“Unless I actually did go into your mind-“ at Cody’s turn to look at him, Obi-Wan backed off of his cheeky tone. “WhichIwouldneverdo- Without your permission, of course,” he amended hastily. “It would be hard to get past your mental shields, anyway.”

Satisfied, Cody brought his other hand to Obi-Wan’s. He rubbed slow circles over the calluses, feeling the Jedi practically melt against him.

“I guess that’s…good to know.” Obi-Wan threw a leg over him, pressing closer. “Though you have to admit it sounds a little creepy.”

“Hm?”

“Admit it.” He dug a thumb into the calluses where the Jedi’s palm met his fingers, struggling not to laugh as Obi-Wan sighed in pleasure. Apparently, hours of twirling his saber produced some tension in his hands, tension that he didn’t seem all that sure of what to do when it was released.

Obi-Wan, clearly not listening, hummed in agreement. “You are absolutely right.” He was more alert now, pressing a kiss to the nape of his neck. Cody shivered; that only motivated the other man more, leg moving between his own.

“You didn’t hear a word I said, did you.”

“Not at all.” The other man rutted against him, hand attempting to travel downwards.

 _Huh_ , he thought, mistakenly, _I might finally get some for once_. It was hard to be discreet when in space. Especially recently. Wouldn’t want to be caught…off guard if the Separatists decided to launch a surprise attack. Recently, they had. Repeatedly.

The next few moments happened in a blur. Obi-Wan suddenly froze, his whole body going unnaturally still; then he _leapt_ out of the bed in a flurry of limbs, sheets flaring around him. Cody could only watch as the Jedi frantically started throwing on his tunics, calling his boots to him with a rather improper use of the Force.

“What the fuck?”

“ _Anakin is coming_ ,” Obi-Wan hissed.

Cody thumped his head back, groaning. “ _Why?_ ”

Obi-Wan shook his head, sighing. “All I know is he’s coming down here, and he’s irritated.” He frowned. “I don’t think you’ll be able to get out of his range in time. Just say we were discussing battle plans.”

It was Cody’s turn to shake his head as he sat up. “Or we could just tell him. It would make things a lot easier.” _He knows a thing or two about sneaking around, according to Rex_.

Obi-Wan paused to stare at him incredulously. “I’d rather not,” he finished, fully dressed. Cody rolled his eyes as he dusted off imaginary lint. He reached for his lightsaber, then seemed to think better of it, leaving the weapon on the nightstand.

“He has to know at some point.”

“Yes, but this is not the time. Wait here.” At that, Obi-Wan strode out into the common room, toward the entrance. A second banging had joined the intermittent noise from the electrical unit.

“-aster, op- I know y- -ere” The sound of Skywalker’s voice was difficult to make out. Still, it must have been impressively loud to be audible at all.

“Coming, coming.” The banging increased at Obi-Wan’s voice.

Cody groaned, again. _Dammit, Skywalker_.

* * *

“Obi-Wan!” Anakin’s nose immediately wrinkled as the door opened. “When are you gonna move out of here? You shouldn’t be forced to live in a place like this.”

“Anakin, I’m not being forced, and these rooms are perfectly adequate. To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?”

Anakin scowled, crossing his arms. “The Council requests your presence.”

“And they sent _you_ to fetch me?” Obi-Wan couldn’t help the amusement in his voice at the idea. “Did they say what for?”

Anakin shuffled his feet. “A mission.” His face twisted into a grimace. “That I can’t go on.”

 _A mission, already?_ “Why can’t you come?”

His teasing tone died in his throat at Anakin’s haunted look. “Beetle”

“Beetle? What- oh. I see.”

“…Yeah.”

It was Obi-Wan’s turn to shuffle uncomfortably. “But I was there too. Why do they want _me_ to go?”

“Hell if I know!” Anakin growled. He began pacing back and forth in front of the doorway, agitated. “Actually, I do. They want Ahsoka to get some _diplomatic experience_ and they don’t think I can handle it!”

“The Council has full faith in your abilities, Anakin, but you said it yourself.” Obi-Wan gave his most pointed look at Anakin’s disbelieving snort, mirroring his crossed arms. “Beetle. It’s probably best that you sit this one out.”

Anakin gave a defeated sigh. “I know,” he groused, “but _why_ can’t I-“ He paused, surveying the room behind Obi-Wan with intensity. “Wait. Who else is here?”

Cody stepped out a picture of stoicism, stopping just behind Obi-Wan’s right shoulder. “That would be me, General.”

Anakin frowned. “What are you doing here this early in the morning?” He scrutinized Obi-Wan from head to toe. “Come to think of it, why are you both fully dressed?”

“Discussing battle tactics, sir. We want to be fully prepared for anything the Seps throw at us.” Cody’s back was ramrod straight, face blank but for the scar trailing around his left eye. Obi-Wan couldn’t help but be impressed by his acting.

Anakin’s eyes narrowed. “Oh yeah? Then why were you hiding from me just now?”

Cody inclined his head. “I was… in his bathroom, sir.”

After a moment, Anakin barked out a laugh. “Relax, man, I’m just messing with you.” At Cody’s continued stoicism, Anakin rolled his eyes. “Seriously, only you guys would do this type of thing. Anyone ever told you what ‘take a break’ means?”

“No.”

Obi-Wan stifled a laugh as Anakin grumbled, putting a hand on the younger man’s shoulder. “Believe it or not, some of us have to think things through before we do them.”

“Yeah, but- hey!”

Obi-Wan turned to Cody, offering him a brief smile. “I suppose this means I’ll have to see you later, Cody. Dismissed.” The clone nodded sharply, eyes glinting with humor. He turned to leave.

“Actually, Obi-Wan, I do think things- wait.” Anakin frowned. “He should come with you. How else is he gonna get out of the temple?”

Obi-Wan gave a pleasant smile, internally wincing at the slip up. “Ah. Yes, of course. I’ll see you to the hangar.” Awkwardly, Cody shuffled over beside him.

Anakin raised his eyebrows. “You’re getting old, master. Sure you don’t need to sleep a little longer?”

“Positive,” he said dryly. The three of them moved towards the lift at the other end of the hall.

The second of the two true reasons why Obi-Wan maintained the quarters he did was decidedly less noticeable than everything else about them. The reason being that the quarters, as temple conspiracy theorists believed, sat right next to a passage to the lower levels of the temple. Enter the generator room, squeeze between the electrical unit and the wall to find a narrow door in the back. Enter the door and go down a long, long flight of stairs right next to the holocron vault til you’re far beneath it. Pass three old storage rooms, take a sharp left down another dark hallway, take a smooth right, up another flight. Down another. Take the door on the left ( _not_ , Obi-Wan had said, guiding him along, _any of the others, those lead Force knows where_ ) _._ Behind the left door was a spiral staircase, then a hallway with a greater series of contortions than one of Senator Amidala’s headdresses. Another staircase, _another_ , and suddenly you were in a storage room just below the main temple hangar.

 _A relic of a simpler era_ , Obi-Wan had said with a hint of wistfulness. Thinking it more of a security issue than anything, Cody had asked him if Jedi had used it during wartime. Obi-Wan had given him a funny look and said _no, as padawans my friends and I used it to sneak in and out of the temple unnoticed_. A relic of a simpler era, indeed.

So naturally, Cody had memorized how to go to and fro in it. It wasn’t that hard to remember the way if you were paying attention. And he had _particular_ reason to pay attention. Getting in and out of the temple unnoticed could, at times, be of extreme importance.

In matters of war, of course.

* * *

“In my bathroom? Really?”

“I didn’t see you coming up with anything.”

Obi-Wan’s lips curled up. “I would’ve come up with something better than that.”

Cody strode crisply beside him. He did _not_ roll his eyes. “We didn’t have a moment longer. I shudder to think what you would’ve said.”

In sharp contrast to Cody’s military strides, Obi-Wan practically glided. He waved back to a passing group of younglings. “You’re just lucky Anakin didn’t catch on.”

“Honestly, sir? I’m a little worried he didn’t.” They stopped just outside the entrance to the hangar.

Obi-Wan sighed. “He’s always been a little slow on the uptake. Brilliant mind, really. Exceptional in every sense. He’s far surpassed me.” He smiled briefly, as if remembering a fond memory, then grimaced. “But yes, a little slow.”

Cody allowed a brief smile of his own. “I’ll take your word for it.”

Feeling Obi-Wan’s gaze as he walked back to the ship, a stray thought poked at Cody’s brain.

_Did Windu tell him yet?_

* * *

He hadn’t particularly wanted to go to 79’s. It was just that Cody had been trudging miserably through the halls, muttering something to himself about _apprentices_ and _councils_ and _horrible timing_. And Waxer had appeared beside him, dragging Boil along, whooping they should go _have some fun_! And Fives had directed the shinies to fix him with the most innocent, pleading looks they possibly could. And Kix told them all to _get the kriff off the ship before I decide to hypo you all_.

So Rex later found himself watching a not insignificant amount of his brothers get shitfaced. All except for Cody, still with a dark look and nursing a dark, acrid smelling Corellian brandy. In a dark corner of the room. Darkly. He sidled up to the moody clone as Fives started reenacting a battle scene on top of several tabletops.

“Something on your mind?” he ventured.

“ _No_.”

“You sure?”

“I said _no_!”

“O…kay then.”

“Hmph.” Cody considered him a moment. Apparently deciding Rex wasn’t worth looking at, he turned back to his drink. “It’s always something with Skywalker.”

Rex frowned. _Okay, unexpected topic_. “What is?”

Cody grunted. He gestured vaguely. “I dunno. Something about him.” He took a swig of the brandy and grimaced, putting it back down. “I honestly have no idea how he likes this shit.”

“Who does?”

“You know,” Cody waved a hand, “him.”

“Vod, I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Cody squinted. He examined Rex for several seconds.

“…Huh. I thought I told you.”

“Told me what? Cody, what is going on?”

“I would’ve thought Kix or that one kid would’ve. What was his name again…?”

“Kix would’ve- what are you _talking_ about?”

“Someone called?” The Kix in question appeared beside Rex, considerably less irritable than usual.

It was the medic’s turn to be squinted at by Cody. “I thought you were staying on the ship.”

“I only said for all you di’kut to leave. Never said I had to stay.”

Cody gave a long-suffering sigh. “Why me?”

“What are you on about, now?”

“Why are there so many damn _negotiators_ around me. It’s stupid.”

Rex raised a brow at Kix’s knowing look. “Ah,” he said, wearing the beginnings of a smirk, “we talking about that?”

Cody flipped him off. “I’m mostly just surprised,” he grumbled, “that you managed to shut the kid up about it. And yourself. You never were good at that.”

“Oh fuck off.”

“I outrank you.”

“Technically. But medics can make you do whatever you want.”

“Yeah, right. You’re doing a bang-up job of corralling Obi-Wan.”

Rex whipped his head around. “ _Obi-Wan!?_ ” Both the other clones ignored him, still warring. “Can you _please_ explain yourselves.”

“It’s not my fault he’s so damn _slippery_. I don’t even know how he got out last time!”

“Bastard is like a tooka, I’m telling you. Entertain him with something and he’ll stay.”

“I can’t exactly _entertain_ him like you do.”

“He likes to talk to the kids, for some ungodly reason. Stick the shiny in there and have him ramble about his day.”

“You mean Rabid? I wouldn’t do that to the General.”

“Kix!” As if on cue, a shiny bounded towards them. “And Commander Cody! And- Captain Rex!”

Rex scowled. “How did you recognize _him_ before me? You’ve got 501st blue.”

The kid—it must be Rabid, he thought, seeing Kix’s eyeroll—opened his mouth, but snapped it shut at a look from Cody. He shook his head.

“Can’t tell you that, sir.”

“Can’t tell me _what!?_ ”

Cody rose, the slightest of sways betraying his inebriated state. He clapped a hand on the kid’s shoulder.

“Rabid, how would you like to help Kix keep Obi-Wan in the medbay?”

Rabid beamed. “It would be my honor, sir.” Kix groaned.

* * *

“And then I told that kriffing clanker-“ Rex ducked as Fives kicked the air, reenacting one of their victories, “-now THIS is a blaster!"

Whoops and cheers filled the bar from clones high on the excitement and the sludge in their veins. All except Cody and Kix, still bantering about something neither would explain. And the kid, Rabid, hanging off their every word.

Kix grinned down at Cody, who now had sat himself at the bar. “That the line you used on him? ‘now THIS is a blaster’?”

Cody took another swig. “Not exactly.”

“Well then what was it?”

“None of your business.”

“Oh, come on. Can I at least have an _idea_ of what it was?” Cody thought for a moment.

“…Fine.” Cody took another gulp of his brew, wincing. “Something along the lines of ‘I love how good at your job you are.’”

At that, Kix burst out laughing. “Stars, man. How did you _ever_ manage to- uh.” Noticing Rex was still there, he sighed. “Can’t we just tell him?”

“No.”

“Cody, the whole 212th and 91st know. I know. _This di’kut_ knows,” he said, playfully knocking Rabid upside the head. “It can’t hurt to tell the 501st, can it?”

Cody grunted. “Windu said to keep it under wraps. Why don’t you ask Ponds what he thinks?”

“Because he’s _halfway across the galaxy!?_ ”

“Your point?”

Kix groaned. “Why are you being so stubborn about this? It’s _Rex_.”

“That’s exactly _why_.” Cody stood up, the surety of his movements betraying none of the day’s activities. “ _Everybody_ knows about Skywalker.”

Rex stood up from beside him. “What _about_ Skywalker?” He couldn’t help the note of defensiveness creeping into his tone.

Cody snorted. “What do you _think_?” He ran a hand over his scalp, frustrated. “How can I trust you won’t tell him?”

“What does _my_ ability to keep your _yet unrevealed_ secret a secret have to do with Skywalker?”

Cody scowled further. “I’m not going to put us all at risk because the 501st couldn’t keep their mouths shut!”

“About _what_?”  
  
A few heads turned as Cody got up in Rex’s face. “Everyone knows Skywalker’s on the side with Amidala,” he snarked. “And that’s your _own_ leader. How are we supposed to trust you to protect ours?”

The pieces clicked into place—sort of. It was like he’d put together a puzzle, but one or two pieces were still missing. Rex settled himself.

“Vod, it wasn’t exactly us who spread the news. I’m pretty sure those two made out in front of like half the GAR when they thought we weren’t looking.”

Cody narrowed his eyes. “Then you should’ve made them all keep the secret.”

“Half the _GAR_!?”

“Or made Skywalker hide it better.”

Rex could only stare incredulously. “Cody,” he began slowly, “Do you realize just how irrational you’re being right now? _Make_ Skywalker be more subtle? Are you serious?”

The room had quieted considerably. Cody scowled, looking away.

“Vod,” Rex pressed on, humor in his voice, “You should know better than anyone that you can’t _make_ a Jedi do anything.”

“I dunno,” Rabid cut in, “It kind of seemed like General Kenobi would let him do anything- OW!” Kix whacked him on the head to shut him up. A ripple of _oya_ ’s swept through the room.

“Really. Please just tell me what’s going on. I’m your _brother_."

Cody sighed. He considered it for a long moment, the noise of the club returning to its earlier din. “Alright, fine. But if I hear Skywalker has gotten even a peep of this from you fools? I will destroy each and every one of you di’kut.”

* * *

“Okay, so run this back for me one more time. You’re on a mission together.”

“Correct.”

“And you almost die.”

“Affirmative.”

“And General Kenobi swoops in to save you.”

“That did happen, yes.”

“And you say ‘I like the sound of your lightsaber’.”

“While delirious, yes.”

“Which is apparently like the Jedi equivalent of saying ‘your eyes are beautiful’.”

“Uh-huh.”

“And you try to keldabe kiss him.”

“Yep.”

“While he’s not wearing a helmet.”

“Bonked him right on the head.”

“And then you say something about how it’s an honor to die alongside him. Because he was a damn good General.”

“Got it in one.”

“And _that_ is what got him hooked?”

“Yep. Just said “’I’m not letting a man as good as you die.’ Then we destroyed our enemies. Then we had sex.”

“I feel like there’s some parts missing in that narrative.”

“I think so too, but to be honest I don’t remember half of the stuff between blowing up the clankers and having sex. I only bothered to store those two events away for future consideration. It was probably days’ time. I had severe blood loss.”

“But you had the energy to _fuck him_?”

“Rex, if there’s one thing I’ll always have time and energy for, it’s that.”

“Cheers!” Fives shouted. “I’ll drink to that, vod!” An echo chamber of _Oya_ ’s surrounded them.

“How,” Rex groaned, “Am I the _last_ one to know about this?”  
Cody shrugged. “You’re really not even close to last. Only people who know now are in the 212th, 501st, and 91st. And Quinlan Vos knows, but I don’t count him.”

“Still. You could’ve trusted me with this earlier, Cody.”

Cody sighed. “It’s not really about you. It’s just… _Skywalker_.” His fingers tightened on the neck of a bottle. “Obi-Wan doesn’t want him to know.”

Rex hid his start at Cody’s casual use of the General’s first name. “Huh. I sort of assumed those two tell each other everything.”

“A not incorrect assumption usually, according to Obi-Wan, but he says that _some things are different_. Pretty sure he meant the two lovebirds, and us.”

“Ah. So he knows about the marriage?”  
  
“The what?”

“Uh.”

“Wait. Skywalker and Amidala are _married!?_ ”

Sometimes, Rex really did just need to shut up.

* * *

He comes home ( _and isn’t that funny, the weird and annoying and hidden away chambers in the temple are ‘home’ now, more so than even the ship he was created for_ ) to find Obi-Wan in front of their door, a strange orange goo covering his hair and ears. Commander Tano was with him, the same substance coloring her montrals and lekku, and covering some of her markings. Both of them were smiling like madmen.

But when they heard him approach (or rather, sensed; Cody had given up understanding how it really worked), the two became inscrutable. Matching bland expressions were an odd juxtaposition to the rest of their appearance.

Before Cody could say a word to express the tumultuous feelings inside, Obi-Wan spoke.

“Ahsoka knows.”

Somehow, he wasn’t surprised.

“I’ve got you beat. The entire 501st knows.”

“How did _that_ happen?”

“79’s.”

“I see.” Obi-Wan tilted his head. Cody _really_ wanted to run his fingers through the messed-up hair. “Ahsoka knows for the same reason that Anakin was banned from visiting the planet Saurin ever again.”

“Okay, I’ll bite. How?”

Ahsoka grinned, sharp incisors flashing. “Beetles!”

Cody groaned. “This again? I've lost count how many times you told me that story.”

“I’m afraid I’ve had my visitation rights revoked too. On the planet, and with you when Anakin sees this mess.”

“Don’t worry Master Obi-Wan,” she snapped off a lazy salute, “he’ll be none the wiser.” She made for the lift, smiling; belatedly, Cody realized the two of them must have snuck into the temple. “And don’t forget! You’re teaching me sabacc tomorrow.”

“Wouldn’t dream of forgetting, my dear.”

They watched her go in comfortable silence. Cody’s nose wrinkled.

“Obi-Wan?”

“Hm?”

“You stink.”

“Well,” Obi-Wan said, dragging him in. “I suppose I’ll need to clean it off. Eventually I _will_ have to inform the Council of what transpired-"

Cody shut him up with a kiss.

“But that can wait til later.”

“Sure can. Except- you really do need to clean this off. It _reeks_.”

“Fine. Care to join me?”

“Like you even had to ask.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anakin and padme are so goddamn obvious it's a wonder they thought they got away with it


	4. In which Ahsoka knows some things and does not know others

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm doing my best, hopefully this is coherent
> 
> Enjoy!

“Hurry it up old man, Ahsoka’s waiting.”

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes as Anakin shouted across the hall. “And the Council, Anakin. I’m keeping them waiting too,” he said, raising his voice. Anakin tapped his foot impatiently.

“Yeah, whatever. I gotta tell Snips goodbye.”

Stepping in the lift, Obi-Wan squinted at him. “Why are you in such a rush anyway?”

Anakin, who Obi-Wan knew would probably go straight to Senator Amidala’s office after this, spluttered. “Why are you _not_? The Council wants to see you!”

“I see the Council nearly every day of my life.”

“Well if you keep them waiting you’ll give Ahsoka a bad impression.”

“A bad impression? I’d hate to have her think lowly of me.”

“I meant reputation! You’ll give the Council a bad reputation of her.”

“A bad impression.”

“Whatever! You know what I meant.”

Obi-Wan sighed as the turbolift opened. Anakin made a beeline for the Council chambers, every now and then barking to hurry up. To teach him patience (most definitely not out of spite) Obi-Wan ambled further behind. He took in the easy slowness of the temple, the aura of light. It wasn’t often a Jedi got to feel it anymore.

“Are you getting here any time soon?”

“Patience, Anakin.”

“Master Kenobi!”

He couldn’t help but smile and pick up the pace as Ahsoka waved, ignoring Anakin’s grumbling. “Hello, Ahsoka.”

“Great, greetings all done? “ Anakin clapped his hands together. “Snips, you’re with Obi-Wan on this one. Unfortunately your fabulous master has got to go.”

“Wait, what? You said we were gonna do a boring mission together!” At Obi-Wan’s raise of a brow, Ahsoka had the decency to look sheepish. “Not that I don’t want to go with you, Master Kenobi. Or that it’s not important.”

“Well, you know,” Anakin rambled, “Things happen, so on and so forth. Beetle happens. We’ll have another opportunity, little one.” He grinned. “Make sure Obi-Wan comes back in one piece, okay?”

Ahsoka brightened. “Will do, master.”

“Anakin-“ Obi-Wan began, but Anakin had already sped off down the hall, out of sight. After a moment, he sighed. “I suppose we ought to head in?”

Ahsoka gave him an inquisitive look. “Yes, master. But- what did Anakin mean by ‘Beetle happens’?”

Obi-Wan felt an involuntary shudder run through him. “Trust me, you don’t want to know.”

* * *

“Kept us waiting you have, Master Kenobi.”

“So sorry, Master Yoda. This meeting caught me by surprise is all.” Ahsoka turned to look at Master Kenobi in surprise. Nothing ever seemed to surprise him.

He did not seem particularly fazed now, amusement just faintly tingeing the Force around him. He did not blink as Master Windu leaned forward, eyes narrowed.

“Did we interrupt you from something?”

Obi-Wan waved a hand. “Oh no, not at all.”

“It’s good you could meet with us. We have an important affair to discuss.”

“I would not expect any less, Master Windu.”

“It concerns our relationship with the people of Saurin.”

“Anakin has already made that abundantly clear, believe me.”

Watching Masters Windu and Kenobi go back and forth, Ahsoka couldn’t help but feel like she was missing something.

“The Jedi have traditionally worked in close liaison with the Saurinians.”

“I know this, Master Windu. Quite well, in fact.”

“Diplomatic missions with them are usually uneventful. Intimate, but uneventful.”

“Usually.”

“There have been exceptions.”

“I know this.”

“I’d hope you do, considering you’re one of them. In fact, _lots_ of exceptions are made for you, Obi-Wan.”

“You needn’t remind me.”

“Oh, but I do. Do you recall the last time you negotiated with them?”

“Unfortunately, every minute.”

“Your apprentice nearly destroyed 300 years’ worth of diplomacy in one go.”

Ahsoka’s eyes widened. _Skyguy did what?_

If Obi-Wan thought anything of the comment, it didn’t show. “Part of the reason I’m a bit unsure as to why I’m being sent.”

Ki-Adi Mundi’s hologram leaned forward. “You were the one to resolve the issue. The Saurinians specifically requested you.”

“And we thought it would be good experience for Ahsoka,” Plo Koon chimed in. Ahsoka smiled at his blue visage. It flickered as he inclined his head in acknowledgement.

“Saurin’s only a few hours away, and they shouldn’t want to keep you long.”

“Ah. So the same event as last time?”

“You’ll get your assignment sent to you, but yes. Trust me, you’ll have plenty of time to get back and spend the rest of shore leave on… other activities.” At Master Windu’s comment, Ahsoka thought she sensed a suppressed wave of amusement; but as quickly as it came, it was gone.

“Understood, master.” Ahsoka felt a flutter of trepidation as Obi-Wan turned to her, smiling. “Well, young one? Shall we?”

Wordlessly, she nodded.

* * *

They rode in comfortable silence in the shuttle, the gentle din of the ship’s engines echoing pleasantly in her montrals. Master Kenobi seemed lost in thought, happy to leave her alone with her own. Needless to say, it was different than it was with Anakin.

To pass the time and to ignore the growing anxiety, she skimmed the mission specs. Saurin: Inner Mid-Rim planet. Humid climate. Lots of wildlife. Saurinians: blue-skinned humanoids with facial stripes. Mission: reaffirm treaty that states Saurin will supply durasteel for the GAR, obtain as much as possible. Possible complications: local leaders vary on how much they are willing to give. Situation: ambassadorial gala.

She wrung her hands as subtly as possible, attempting to shake off nerves. _Relax. You’ve got this._

It wasn’t that she was afraid of Master Kenobi per se, or what a bunch of politicians thought of her, it was just- he was so _different_ from Anakin. Where her master would run in lightsaber first, Master Kenobi would devise a plan. Where her master’s first instinct was to react with fire, Master Kenobi would react with cool wit. Where Anakin ran around with Senator Amidala, Master Kenobi remained devoted to the Code above all else. Where Anakin showed her his love and affection, Master Kenobi was… well.

She wasn’t sure what he felt. He seemed to tolerate her, at least. At times he even smiled at her, or told her she had done well; those times made her almost giddy. She had confessed it to Anakin one day, after Obi-Wan had been particularly impressed by some new moves she used on her master in a spar. He’d even laughed at Anakin’s flabbergasted expression; it was short and soft, hidden behind a hand rubbing at his beard, but it made her whole day. When she told Anakin, his only response was ‘welcome to the club’.

But he wasn’t like Anakin, or Master Plo, or any of the brothers. He didn’t really do hugs, mostly limiting the physical affection to a shoulder touch. He didn’t offer effusive praise like Anakin, nor did he really discipline her. He would listen when she or Anakin ranted about their day, but he never really offered up much about his own life.

And sometimes, when she looked at him, she couldn’t help but feel like something was missing. Something she should have had. It was just in how he talked to people, how he acted, how he held himself.

Master Kenobi may have been a skilled general, but he was no soldier; at least, not inside. He was a peacekeeper first and foremost. Peacekeeper and soldier: two words that had been muddled further and further as the war dragged on. Words that she had never gotten the chance to learn the difference between.

And even though she had Skyguy, even though Master Plo and Rex and all the other brothers made her life a good one all things considered, it was still wartime. She would never be the same as Master Kenobi, never quite the same as even Anakin or Master Plo. Even though they fought in the war, they had also known times before. And even though Master Kenobi supported her and Anakin, when she looked at him she only saw something she could never be:

Capable of peaceful negotiations. _For better or worse_ , she thought.

So when she was given a chance to show Master Kenobi that she could walk in the traditional world of the Jedi, that she wasn’t just a soldier, needless to say she was excited and more than a little nervous. Anakin dropping the bomb on her had been more than a little annoying, enough to distract her from its implications. But when she thought it through, she got excited at the prospects. Followed by a sinking realization that she had no idea how to do diplomacy, nor any desire to. Anakin had promised they’d do it once or twice; that was almost a year ago now.

“Something on your mind, young one?”

Ahsoka jumped at the sound of Master Kenobi’s voice, lost in thought as she was. _Great._ She pushed down at another anxious wave. Master Kenobi watched her, gentle amusement wafting through the Force around him.

“Just the mission, master.”

Master Kenobi hummed. “Not really even a mission is it? More of a homework assignment than anything.”

She couldn’t help but snicker at his snide tone, feeling a bit of the anxiety loosen. “Master Kenobi?”

“Yes?”

“Did Master Skywalker used to…” she struggled to find the words, “get into….uh, trouble, during negotiations?”

Master Kenobi stopped in the middle of the hall to give her a blank stare. Nervously, she continued. “Like, I guess he’s impulsive sometimes, but I guess you would know that better than anyone, but it’s, uh, well, he’s always saying I should improve my diplomacy.” She winced at her own rambling. “I kind of. Offended the locals a few times. On accident! But I did good other times. When I went with Pad- Senator Amidala, so…” she trailed off, face burning.

At his continued silence, she couldn’t help but look up. Master Kenobi’s eyebrows were to his hairline, lips twitching.

“Ahsoka.”

“I know, master, Anakin-“

“Anakin,” he began, “does not have any ground to stand on in this particular instance.” He rubbed at his chin to hide a smile. “Honestly I’m impressed he even bothered to teach you anything about diplomacy at all.”

“You’re not mad?”

“For what?”

“That Anakin and I don’t do the boring- stuff.” She winced again. “I mean, that I’m not much of a diplomat.”

Master Kenobi laughed softly. “Like I said. I’m glad he even taught you anything about it at all. Why do you think the Council assigned _me_ to teach you today?”

“Because Anakin was a total trainwreck the last time he met these people?” She guessed.

He gave a real laugh now, setting her off into giggles too. “You see, that’s why you’re my favorite.”

“ _I’m_ the favorite!?”  
  
“Right now, yes. Occasionally Anakin gives you a run for it. Occasionally.”

Ahsoka fixed her face into the most solemn expression she could, raising her hand in mock salute. “I will do everything in my power to make sure that never happens again. I swear.”

Master Kenobi’s eyes twinkled as he folded his arms. “I’ll hold you to that.”

* * *

He gestured to the room where the gala was held. “Shall we?”

“After you.”

“And you said you weren’t a diplomat. Etiquette goes a long way when negotiating. Know both your enemies’ and your allies’ customs.”

“Got anywhere for me to write that down?”

Master Kenobi tapped his temple. “In here. Keeping information like it stored up has saved my life on more than one occasion.” He smiled. “Oh, and Ahsoka?”

She tilted her head, confused. “Yes, master?”

Something about the glint in his eye set her off into giggles again. “As to Anakin getting in trouble? You have _no_ idea.”

Ahsoka grinned, fangs bared. “Please, master, _tell me more_.”

* * *

Master Kenobi—no, Master Obi-Wan as he had let her say, led the way around the room. It was a spacious, towering hall, one of many built into the Senate building.

It took her a few seconds to realize they had taken a direct path to the bar. She raised a brow as Master Obi-Wan ordered something.

“This part of diplomacy?”

“Believe it or not,” he said wryly, “yes. We’re at a glorified cocktail party. The others will think it odd if we don’t partake in the offerings.”

“Uh, but master, you’re forgetting one thing.”  
  
“Hm?”

“I can’t drink. Anakin says I can’t have any alcohol until I reach the legal drinking age.”

The bartender handed them various liquids and what looked like different kinds of spices. Baffled, she watched the Sullustan behind the counter subtly slip something to Master Obi-Wan. Seeing her curiosity, a hint of a smile showed itself.

“It’s good to have friends in all kinds of places. You’ll never know when you need their help.” He gestured to the array. “For example, Tarap over here owed me a favor.” The Sullustan flashed them a thumbs up. “Yes, consider it repaid. He’s lent us his materials, Ahsoka."

“Why?”

“Because,” Master Obi-Wan said, full-on grinning, “I’m going to teach you how to make a drink.”

She found herself grinning back. “Won’t Anakin be mad?”

“He’ll understand when I explain it’s a matter of diplomacy. Besides, when I was your age I’d already been thrown in prison for public intoxication. You can’t possibly be worse than that.”

“ _What?_ ”

Obi-Wan smiled blandly. “Anyway, making someone a drink, if well done, can be an action of great respect and friendship. Or it can be the opposite.”

“Master, you can’t just _gloss over_ something like that.”

“Now here’s how you get the flavors just right…”

* * *

“Alright, once you’ve got a drink, you’re blended in to a party such as this. Which means that these _politicians_ ,” she giggled as his nose wrinkled just so, “all see you as approachable now.”

“Are you sure it’s okay for Jedi to have drinks at parties?”

“If not, I’ve been breaking the Code since I was fourteen. Anyway, it provides comfort to the people you’re negotiating with if they see you as ‘one of them’ in a sense. The more we seem like outsider Jedi, in this instance, the harder time we’ll have getting an ‘in’.”

“In this instance?”

“In some cases it’s better to use the Jedi’s de facto authority, rather than be relatable. It all depends on a number of cultural factors.”

“Like…?”

“Formality of a species. Species of the Jedi in question. Our history with them. Usually there’s a report prepared about those things. The temple scribes are just stretched razor thin what with the war, so our mission takes lowest priority.”

“Oh, okay.”

“Relax, Ahsoka.”

“Huh?”

Master Obi-Wan sighed. “I don’t expect you to remember this all in one go, so don’t worry about it. You’ve already learned more your first time than Anakin did all mission.”

“He was that bad?”

“Remind me to tell you the story sometime. Anyway, when you’re blended in, you can use your charm techniques to sway a politician to your side.”

“Charm…techniques?”

Master Obi-Wan nodded. “I use them when I want to get something. Usually from politicians. At times, from Cody. But mainly from politicians.”

“Why are you charming your Commander? What kind of things?”

“Oh, you know.”

“…No, master, I really don’t.”

“Anyway! The next step is to establish rapport. This is where the charm comes in.”

“How do I do that?”

Master Obi-Wan smiled devilishly. “I thought you’d never ask.” He looked around, spotting a well-dressed man sitting alone. “Watch and learn.”

* * *

She sat at the bar, swirling the (delicious) fruity cocktail he had taught her how to make as she watched. He sat down next to the man, not looking at him. After a moment, the loner snuck an inquisitive glance, eyes widening in recognition. He said something to Master Obi-Wan, who smiled and replied. It was funny apparently, because the guy laughed, turning to face him fully. As they kept talking, Master Obi-Wan would touch his arm sometimes. He would lean in briefly, smiling, knees almost touching the other guy’s, looking up at him. Sometimes, he would laugh at something the guy said.

Eventually, he excused himself, taking his time going back over to Ahsoka. She raised a brow at him as he sat down, self-satisfied.

“ ‘Establish rapport’, master? That looked a lot like flirting to me.”

“Oh, that? That was nothing. What did you see me do?”

Ahsoka frowned in thought, absently stroking her chin. “Well, you had a lot of physical contact. And you made him laugh a lot. _And_ you laughed at stuff he said.”

Master Obi-Wan nodded. “Exactly. You have to let them know that you’re actively listening to what they’re saying. Laughing at their jokes is one of the simplest but most effective ways to do that.”

“I see. How’d you get him laughing?”

“By not taking myself too seriously, and by truly actively listening. It helps me turn what they say back around into something funny.”

“How do you reply so quickly?”

Master Obi-Wan smirked. “Don’t worry about that, it just comes to you. It’s a talent this lineage shares.”

Ahsoka grinned. “The talent of being a smartass?”

“I was going to say ‘off-the-cuff wittiness’, but yes. Now, let me tell you about all the uses of an arm touch…”

* * *

“Master Obi-Wan?”

“Hm?”

“What happened the last time you were here?”

He sighed as they crossed the room towards another group, having wheedled a commitment to support increased durasteel exports out of the last. “Well,” he began, fighting with himself, “Anakin had a… bit of a mishap with an esteemed Senator’s pet.”

Ahsoka frowned. “What kind of mishap?”

Master Obi-Wan grimaced. “Some of the higher members of Saurinian society are wont to keep dangerous pets. Dangerous, very _expensive pets_.” He sighed. “Do you remember what this planet became famous for?”

Ahsoka thought back to the mission prep. “They make some kind of blue dye? I don’t remember what it comes from.”

“Correct. The dye, my dear, comes from the shell of a Saurinian giant beetle. It’s a very beautiful, but very dangerous insect. Their venom is acid enough to melt through durasteel. Hence why Saurin sells it all, because why build with a material that the local pests will just destroy?”

“Oh. So… I’m guessing people keep them as pets?” She guessed.

“The wealthiest on this planet, yes. You know, the type of people who we need to secure the support of to maintain a reliable supply of materials.”

Ahsoka inclined her head. “What did Anakin do to the Senator’s beetle?”

Master Obi-Wan sighed, again, grimacing even harder. “Well, as you know, a beetle is an insect.” _Oh_.

“He ate the beetle, didn’t he.”

“He ate the beetle,” Master Obi-Wan agreed.

“Master… How big are ‘giant beetles’?”

Master Obi-Wan’s eyes narrowed in thought. “About the size of my head.”

“Ew! Why is he _like that!?_ ”

He raised a brow. “Don’t think I haven’t seen you following his lead.”

“Yeah, but I only eat the smaller bugs! That’s _gross_!”

“It wasn’t just that, Ahsoka. I tirelessly advocated on Anakin’s behalf when he was caught, going so far as to fetch a wild giant beetle and give it to the Senator.”

“Oh, okay. Kind of impressive, master.”

“Why, thank you Ahsoka. However, like I said, things didn’t end there. Anakin ate the _whole thing_. Venom included.”

  
“Oh no.”

“That _is_ most people’s reaction, yes. Speaking of reactions, he had an adverse one to it and broke out in hives.”

Ahsoka stopped walking. “Was he okay?”

“Oh, yes. But you see, the Saurinians mistook his allergic reaction for the symptoms of a disease, one that plagued them for years. Anakin was banned for life from even entering this sector.”

She winced. “Seems a little harsh to me.”

“Perhaps. I always counter with _you should not have eaten the beetle_.”

“Touché.”

“You haven’t eaten any high-ranking officials’ pets, yet. So congratulations! You’ve officially done a better job than Anakin did while he was here.”

“Careful, master. I’ve still got time to mess it up.”

Master Obi-Wan rolled his eyes. “Now, now. Why don’t you go test your new skills?”

* * *

Ahsoka took a deep breath, reaching for the Force. It curled through her, sending a wave of reassurance. _In, out_. _You’ve got this_.

She locked in on her target. A young woman with her back turned, body language screaming of boredom.

 _Well, it’s now or never_.

“Hey, is this seat ta- AAAAAAH!“

Green light flashed upwards, cleaving right through the monstrous insect clinging to the woman’s neck. The bug exploded in Ahsoka’s face, orange goo splattering all over her face and montrals. Two halves of beetle landed with a dull _thud_.

The woman was frozen in shock, staring at her. Ahsoka stared right back. The room went silent.

Then all hell broke loose.

“MY BABY!” The woman shrieked, falling to her knees. She grabbed at the halves, sobbing. “YOU MONSTER!”

“ _What!?_ I just _saved_ you!”

The woman glared. “You didn’t SAVE ME! You KILLED PEACHES!”

“Peaches? That thing is _blue­_!”

“ _Ahsoka!_ ” Master Obi-Wan shouted. Damn it, she couldn’t back down _now_.

“Do you know who I AM?” At Ahsoka’s squint, the woman huffed. “I am CROWN PRINCESS QI’LAR, you IDIOT!”

“Okay, _sorry_ princess, I just wanted to talk to you! And when you turned I thought- I thought-“

“Like I would talk to _you_ ,” she snarled. Ahsoka bristled.

“Do you know who _I_ am? I’ll give you a hint: I’m the one on the front lines protecting your sorry ass!” She sensed Master Kenobi glide up behind her, but she didn’t acknowledge him.

Qi’lar sniffed. “I don’t care.” She pointed a finger in Ahsoka’s chest. “I’m going to make your life _hell_.”

Ahsoka curled her lip, leaning in closer. “It already _is_ ,” she hissed. Qi’lar’s eyes widened, taking a step back.

“That is _enough_ , Ahsoka!” Master Obi-Wan put his hand on her shoulder, stepping between the two. “I’m so sorry, my lady. We’re all just a little tense from the war.”

Qi’lar scowled. “Yeah, _right_. She killed my baby!”

Master Obi-Wan raised his hands, placating. “I’m sure I can get you another-“

“NO!” Qi’lar screeched. “HE WAS IRREPLACEABLE- wait.” She frowned. “You look familiar.”

“Oh, you recognize _him_?” Ahsoka muttered, but shut up at Master Obi-Wan’s look. The princess looked at him thoughtfully.

“FATHER!” She shouted across the hall to a tall, gaunt man. “WHO IS THIS?” He began pushing through the crowd, heading towards them. Master Obi-Wan’s hand tightened.

“What is the meaning of-“ The man’s eyes widened at the sight: his daughter, fuming; Ahsoka, holding an unignited lightsaber, orange goo dripping from her montrals, down her lekku, and falling in a puddle around her; the two halves of Peaches, whose green venom leaked out and was biting through the floor; Master Kenobi, calmly observing.

He turned to Master Obi-Wan, blue face slowly turning an interesting shade of purple. “You,” he spat. “You again.”

Master Obi-Wan tilted his head. “Hello there, Senator!” He said cheerily. The Senator only fumed more.

“Is this another one of your _apprentices_? I remember you. And the last one you brought.” Ahsoka opened her mouth to respond, but Master Kenobi spoke first.

“Yes, she is. I do so apologize for her behavior—you see, we’ve been on the frontlines for quite a while, and-“

“I don’t want to hear it!” The man groaned. “Who even invited you here?”

“Several of your advisors. They think it best if your planet continues to supply durasteel to support the war effort. As I had already proven myself in… _conflict resolution_ , they asked me to convince your delegates to-“

“ _Conflict resolution!?_ You and your apprentice _caused_ the conflict!”

“Well, yes, but-“

“He _ate_ my _beetle_!”

“That he did, that he did. But Senator-“

“ENOUGH!” The Senator screamed. “We’ll give you all the damned durasteel you need! Now LEAVE!”

“Really? Are you sure- 

“And NEVER COME BACK!”

* * *

“Master Kenobi?”

“Yes, young one?”

“That was _awesome_.”

Master Kenobi smiled at her. “Your acting was fantastic, Ahsoka. Did you have to kill the beetle, though?”

“Okay, but that part actually surprised me. Who carries a dangerous, face-sized insect in their arms?”

“Saurinians, apparently.”

* * *

_Earlier_

Master Kenobi sat next to her with a grunt. “This will be more difficult than I thought. The delegates appear reluctant to pledge more durasteel to the GAR, stating they can make more money elsewhere. We need to get them on board.”

“But how? We can’t just make them give it to us.”

He rubbed his beard in thought. “Perhaps we can. But not without a little improvisation. How good are your acting skills?”

Ahsoka winced. “Not great.”

“Hm. Well, no time like the present to learn. Acting is essentially lying, with the caveat that you must believe every word you’re saying.”

“Anakin always tells me I’m a terrible liar. Because he _always_ catches me when I’m up to something.”

“Again, Anakin does not really have any ground to stand on, believe me. My guess is that you’re overthinking it.”

“Overthinking it?”

“Yes. The best lie is one with a copious amount of truth in it.” He narrowed his eyes, scoping out the room; they landed on a young woman lounging against the wall, seemingly lost in thought. “You’ve improved in your diplomatic skills just by being here today, Ahsoka.”

“…I have? Thanks, master.”

“So, I want you to forget everything I just taught you.”

“ _What_?”

“You said it yourself. You’re not much of a diplomat.” Subtly, he pointed at the woman, eyes glinting. “Now go act like it.”

Hesitantly, she stood. “You sure, master?”

“Positive.” He winked. “Go get us banned.”

* * *

She raised a skeptical eyebrow at him from across the shuttle. “I’d like to believe that normal people don’t carry around dangerous animals like that. Seems like a rich people thing.”

Master Kenobi hummed. “Indeed. A rather perverse way of establishing clout, don’t you think?”

“Agreed.” She inclined her head, considering. “Though how did you know that was the crown princess?”

“You said it yourself. The wealthy tend to have strange habits, like carrying volatile insects next to their necks.”

“But you couldn’t actually _see_ the beetle.”

“I sensed it."

“How? It was hard to pick out a single signature in there.”

He shrugged. “I’ve always been able to pick out animal signatures fairly easily.”

Ahsoka frowned, considering. _That still doesn_ _’t mean she was automatically royalty. Unless-_

“You had no idea that was the crown princess, did you.”

His brows furrowed, affronted. “Of course I did. I always do my research beforehand.”

“Oh really? What was that Senator’s name?”

“Why, it was… oh, something or other. Not important.”

“Master, that guy _banned_ Anakin from a whole sector! He’s the one we were targeting, right?”

Master Obi-Wan stroked his chin. “Honestly, I intended to offend him by not remembering. Your skill rendered it unnecessary.”

“Thanks! Your good cop routine was pretty great too- wait.” She frowned. “But you had no idea we would have to offend him beforehand. You’re lying!”

“A heavy accusation, to say the Negotiator himself was unprepared-“

“You _hate_ that nickname!”

“You are accusing me of lying about my Force abilities-“

“ _The best lie is one with a copious amount of truth in it_!” She grinned triumphantly at his surprised look. “Aha! I totally got you in one! Now who’s the bad liar, Skyguy!” She whooped, pumping a fist in the air.

“Alright, alright, you got me,” Master Obi-Wan laughed, clearly amused by her antics. “As I told the Council, the mission caught me by surprise is all.” He sniffed. “Though to compare me as a liar to Anakin is laughable.”

She smiled sheepishly. “Yeah, sorry about that.”

“You’d better be. Next thing you’ll do is tell me is Anakin’s in a secret relationship.”

Ahsoka froze. “Uh…yeah, haha. What makes you, you say that?”

Master Obi-Wan rolled his eyes. “Because I’m in one too.”

They stared at each other. He was as inscrutable as ever; Ahsoka could feel the color drain from her face, frozen in shock. Then his lips quirked, and he was laughing for real, and relief crashed over the twinge of anxiety in her chest. _He was just kidding_.

“Master,” she choked out, laughing herself now. “Master, what the hell?”

“Watch your language,” he chided, the same glint from earlier in his eyes. He leaned back in his seat, resting an arm on the back. “You _are_ quite the liar. I see Anakin’s taught you everything he knows about it.”

“Th- hey!”

* * *

When they arrived at the temple hangar, Ahsoka made to take the usual path up before Master Obi-Wan stopped her. She eyed him quizzically as he descended a set of stairs, taking a left and moving towards the storage units.

“Uh, master?”

“Yes, padawan?”

“Where are we going?”

He looked back at her, pointedly roving an eye over the goop still all over head. “I thought you might want a… more _discreet_ way of getting home.”

“What, you don’t think the beetle juice makes me look good?”

He shook his head in fond exasperation. “It complements your eyes.” Snickering, she followed him into one of the rooms, where he opened a door tucked into one of its corners.

“Okay, really. Where, exactly, are we going?”

The hall was too dimly lit to see his features fully, but the smugness radiating off him in the Force was more than enough to provide a picture of his expression. “The temple.”

They wound down a twisting hallway, up and down flights of stairs, through doors of varying shapes and sizes. The only things consistent about the passage were that it was all dimly lit, and that it was all made of designs inconsistent with each other.

“Master Kenobi, what _is_ this?”

“An old passage into the temple. A few friends and I discovered it, a long time ago.”

“Does Anakin know?”

“Yes. Though he doesn’t really use it.”

“Why not? This is so cool!”

A pause. “He gets lost. I had to come find him the few times he tried it on his own. Since then he hasn’t had the heart to go through with it.”

She snorted. “I love him so much, master.” For a second, she saw him freeze, stiffening minutely. He turned to look at her just over his shoulder, unreadable.

“I know."

They continued in tense silence, occasionally slowing when the hall got narrower. An uneasy feeling crept into her gut, a sense of something unspoken that needed to be addressed. He paused as she took a deep breath; something about him seemed almost expectant.

“Master Kenobi?”

“Ahsoka, you can just ask the question without my express permission.”

“Right. Well, I just-“ she struggled to find the words “What do you- what do you think of Senator Amidala?” _Blast. Chickened out_.

In the low light, she saw him go unnaturally still. “What brings this up?” he asked softly.

“Just the diplomacy, and politics, and all that. She brought me on some bor- political missions before, and uh. I was just wondering-“

“If I approve?”

“I- no! What? I mean, I mean yeah. Yeah, of her political teachings.”

He sighed. “I know, Ahsoka.”

“Know what?”

In the dim light, she could just make out his pointed look. “Ahsoka.” At her sheepish hunch, he sighed again. “It doesn’t matter right now. I suppose I should just say that I… understand, how he- how _you_ , feel.”

Not giving an explanation or waiting for a reply, he turned on his heel and made off the other way.

* * *

“Master Kenobi?”

“Hm?”

“Who are you in a relationship with?”

He turned, and in the dim light she could see him raise a brow. “Pardon?”

She shrugged. “You said you were in a secret relationship. Who’s it with?”

“Ahsoka, I was bluffing.” He frowned, crossing his arms. “I’m a little concerned you didn’t realize it was fiction.”

“S’ a weird lie is all,” she muttered.

He sighed, after a moment pinching the bridge of his nose. “I suppose I _do_ owe you for confirming my suspicions.”

“Huh?”

He looked up sharply. “You and Anakin share a lot of the same affinity for tact and subtlety.”

“The what?”

“Which is to say, lack thereof. Though you did show promise earlier.”

“Master, _what_?”

“Ahsoka, I- never mind,”

“What is it!?”

“Oh in the name of-“ He threw his hands up. “I’m trying to have plausible deniability about it all. And I’m _trying_ to return the favor with regards to myself.”

“About it all? What is ‘it all’? Are you- oh. Oh. _That_.”

He glared. “Yes, _that_."

“Oh.” She repeated again, sheepishly scratching a montral. She grimaced as her hand came away with viscous orange goo. “You didn’t know about it before?”

He rolled his eyes. “Oh, I knew alright. You just confirmed it for me earlier.”

“Wait wait wait. I _confirmed_ that Anakin- I confirmed, uh, _it_ for you? How?” At his knowing look, she groaned. “Lack of subtlety. Right.”

“And tact.”

“and tact.” She glowered. “You _used_ me to get dirt on Anakin!”

“Get ‘dirt’? Ahsoka, I wasn’t actively looking for evidence. I’d just like to know,” he began, irritably, “Why Anakin seems to think I should be the last one to know.”

“He thinks you’d turn him in? I’m not sure why, master.

“ _I_ would turn him in? To the Council, I presume?” He rolled his eyes. “I really ought to just tell him.”

“Tell him what?”

He grinned. “That I’m in a secret relationship of my own, of course.”

She rolled her eyes. “Ha ha, very funny.”

“No, really.”

“Oh yeah? Who’re you with?”

“Commander Cody.”

“Oh come on master, don’t drag him into this.”

“I didn’t drag him in, Ahsoka, he came willingly."

“Seriously, stop.”

“Listen to the Force. See if I’m lying.”

“Yeah, okay, fine. I’ll just _ask the Force_. Hey Force, is he telling the truth? Because that’s how it works. Who’s the master here, again?”

“You’ve got a lot of nerve, young one. Just go ahead and try it.”

“Ok, fine. I’ll………..”

“Well, Ahsoka?”

“……………………..”

“Ahsoka?”

“………………………”

“Ahsoka, are y-“

“HOLY FUCK!”

"Language, padawan."

"Sorry master."

* * *

Ahsoka knew somewhere in her mind that she’d been standing next to and staring at him, dumbfounded, for the past 10 minutes. It seemed like an appropriate reaction, if she was honest. Master Kenobi had casually led her the rest of the way through the tunnel, as if he hadn’t just dropped some of the most unthinkable news she’d ever heard. She hadn’t been able to formulate a reply to his cavalier statement, listelessly following.

Here, outside of his quarters, she had frozen in shock, not even flinching at the occasional omnious banging noise emantating from the next room over. He waited patiently, observing the series of emotions she was processing.

“Master…” She began weakly.

“Yes?"

“…How.” She blushed, realizing her bluntness might be taken as an insult.

But Master Obi-Wan just laughed. “Do you really want me to explain the basics to you? I really would’ve thought Anakin had that responsibility.”

“What- no! _Ew!_ ”

“I was talking about being in a relationship, Ahsoka. Though now that I think about it, I suppose Anakin isn’t the best role model for that either.”

“Er- Sorry, master.” She tilted her head, narrowing her eyes at him. “But why’d you act like it was a lie earlier?”

“From a certain point of view, it is. It’s not really a secret relationship, anymore. It’s just secret to… some people.”

“…Fine. But you better not have told Anakin before me. I’m the favorite, remember?”

“Your reaction begs to differ. Truly, is it that inconceivable that I could find myself a partner?”

“It’s not that. It’s just that you don’t seem like the…type, to have one I mean,” she finished lamely.

His eyes twinkled playfully. “Careful. Any more insults and you’re number two.”

Flicking a wrist, some of the goo on her lekku detached and sailed over towards him. He could have moved to avoid it; instead, he let the foul-smelling orange smack the crown of his head.

He raised a goo-soaked eyebrow. “Really? Now you’re definitely number two.”

“How do I get back to number one?”

“Well, I’m sure you’ll win it back once I spend ten minutes or more with Anakin. Or I could teach you how to cheat at sabacc tomorrow. If you manage to beat Anakin in a game, you’ll be on top for at least the next couple weeks.”

“You’re on.”

“Oh, and Ahsoka? I haven’t actually told Anakin yet.”

“You _what!?_ You guys tell each other everything!” He glanced at her pointedly. “…Right. Not everything.”

Master Kenobi opened his mouth to say something, but paused. His eyes flicked back over to the room they’d passed through. Inquisitively, she stretched her senses out; a familiar signature headed their way.

“Well master, I guess you weren’t kidding.”

* * *

“For fuck’s sake,” Cody said, dragging his hands over his face, “how does that shit _keep happening_?”

“No no no, you see, she didn’t _eat_ the beetle this time, only cut it in half.” Obi-Wan folded his hands over his stomach. “My lineage is improving.”

“And that’s better _how_? She still got you in trouble. Hell, you’re _kicked out for good_ this time.”

“Any time no bugs are eaten on a mission, I consider it a sort of success.”

Cody rolled over. “You all are unbelievable.”

“I mean, the slash was _perfect_ , Cody!”

“Going to _sleep now_ , thank you.”

“Wish I had it on holovid. Luminara _cannot_ tell me Barriss has better precision-“

“ _GOOD NIGHT_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> obi wan: heres how you make a good drink. also im not an alcoholic. but if i was-


	5. In which General Grievous goes AUUUUGCH

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bet y’all weren’t expecting the wheeze machine to be one huh? lol. I crack myself up.
> 
> I’m extremely grateful to have a job during the pandemic, don’t get me wrong. It does slow me down from doing fun stuff like this though.
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy! Still just attempting to remain coherent so I hope this is that.

“Master Kenobi?”

“Yes, Padawan?”

Ahsoka Force-pushed away a destroyer. Haphazardly, it rolled into a line of wailing B1’s. “The Chancellor is  _ stupid.”_

Master Obi-Wan laughed, stepping in front of his Commander to defend him. “That’s the leader of the Republic, Ahsoka,” he reminded her, doing nothing to deny her statement. “But I’m worried about Anakin too.”

She ducked low to the ground, speeding forward between two B2’s. Planting a foot, she flipped, slashing them open. “How the hell did they even know where we _are_? We’re in the middle of  nowhere! “The Separatist fleet had descended on them suddenly, too calculated to be anything but an ambush.

Master Obi-Wan flung a fuel barrel into a swathe of droids. Without missing a beat, Cody shot it out of the air. The fiery explosion rocked the left side of the hangar. “I’m afraid they’ve hacked our comms”, he declared, jumping to the defense of a fallen shiny. “They waited until Anakin left to strike. Cody, is there any way of alerting him? He’s alone out there!”

“Negative, sir. Interspace comms are down. Ship’s taken too much damage.” Cody fired off another round. “But sir, if anybody can survive a Sep ambush in just a star fighter, it’s General Skywalker.”

“I  _ know_,” Master Kenobi groused. “But for Force’s sake, the Chancellor has _terrible_ timing for his errands.”

Ahsoka jumped on top of a shuttle, surveying the hangar. Droid ships still poured in the central channel, sweeping into the hangar and obliterating Republic ships scattered nearby. Baring her fangs, she retreated back. “Master! There’s too many of them!” 

Master Obi-Wan scowled and sprinted forwards, hacking and slashing. He ducked behind a gunship. “Are the escape pods engaged?”

“Negative again, sir. They took ‘em out first thing,”Cody snarled. “Waxer says they’re already advancing on the control room. This shit _reeks_ of Grievous.”

As if on cue, a wheezing groan sounded from ahead of them. She gripped her lightsabers a little tighter at the dull  _ clang _ of familiar steps. A towering figure materialized from the smoking remains of a starfighter.

“At least he learned from his mistakes last time,” Master Obi-Wan muttered. “Though he’s still dramatic as ever.”  _You’re one to talk,_ she thought. He flashed her a quick smile, as if sensing what she wanted to say. “Aren’t you glad to be stuck with us?”

She raised an eyebrow, allowing herself a quick smile in return. “Overjoyed.”

“I, for one,” Rex said, from where he was pinned in his position, “am not having a good time.” He shielded his face as shrapnel exploded nearby, some of it bouncing off his helmet. “ _At all_.”

“You never do, vod’ika.”

“General Kenobi, tell Cody to stop smiling at me like that.”

“My helmet’s on, _di’kut_ , you can’t see my expression. Honestly I’m offended you think I even _can_ smile. ”

“I can _hear_ it.”

“Am I interrupting something-  _ haugck_,” Grievous wheezed, joints groaning with his weight. He ignited two of his lightsabers at the sight of Master Kenobi. “General Kenobi! And here I thought this would be difficult.”

“Sir,” Cody hissed, “do you have a plan?”

“I... do. But you’re not going to like it.”

“Try me.”

Master Kenobi huffed, offering him a brief smile, the kind that Ahsoka saw Skyguy give Padmé when he thought no one was looking. “Ahsoka, Rex I need you to protect the main bridge,” he barked. “Our information cannot fall into their hands, understood?” Grievous gave a slow laugh, a gravelly, gargling noise that set her teeth on edge.  


“But master, I can help!”

“With the bridge, yes, now go!”

“But-“

“ _ Now,  _ Ahsoka.”

She opened her mouth to protest, but just as quickly closed it, racing forward to grab Rex. She bounded back away from the hangar, a more than confused Rex in tow.

* * *

“ _Obi-Wan_ ,” Cody hissed, “ _What_ are you  _ doing?”_

His idiot General smiled, retreating away from Grievous again. _Block, block, parry, thrust, block, parry, block_. It was a struggle not to watch them duel, despite the storm of blaster bolts around them.

“Just having a chat with the lovely General here!” Jedi and cyborg locked lightsabers, Grievous towering above him. He smiled tauntingly. “You’re great conversation.”

To his surprise, Grievous wheezed out an angry laugh. “I’m  touched, _Kenobi_ ,” he spat. Or, he would spit, if he had a mouth. Cody honestly wasn’t sure how to describe the cyborg’s expressiveness. He seemed to be permanently stuck on ‘royally pissed off’.

“Glad to hear it.” Obi-Wan retreated down a side hall, backpedaling and twirling his blade in invitation. _I hope this works_ , Cody thought, clicking off Tano’s comm frequency.  _If it doesn’t, we’re all dead_.

As predicted, Grievous followed him, intending on skewering his nemesis. Obi-Wan had offhandedly mentioned once that Grievous, for all his cowardice, was sole possessor of the title. He’d said it after Ventress had publicly declared herself to be ‘that idiot Kenobi’s greatest enemy’. Apparently, she and Grievous had had an argument about it; although, the clones were pretty sure that was just rumor on the holonet. Probably.

Personally, Cody thought it was actually Maul who Obi-Wan was least fond of; he wouldn’t put it past his General to ignore the zabrak just to piss him off.

“I think,” Obi-Wan said, making subtle eye contact with Cody in his hiding place, “it’s time for me to plagiarize you, General.” Ah. Code word.

“What?”

The Jedi turned on a heel, taking off into a sprint down the hall.

“Wha- _Kenobi_! Come back here and face me!”

“Now you know how it feels!”, his target practically singsonged, and Cody didn’t bother stopping his eyeroll under the helmet. The B1 droids looked at each other in confusion.

“Should we blast him?”

“You-  _ AUUUUGCH _ ,” Grievous roared, backhanding one’s head off. “Yes, you fools, after him!” He whipped around, sprinting in the direction Obi-Wan had gone. “There’s nowhere to run! Kenobi, you _scum!”_

Barreling after Cody’s General, Grievous left the B1’s and him in the dust. As soon as he turned the corner, Cody stepped out from his cover.

With two pulls of the trigger, that problem was taken care of.

Grimacing under his helmet, he commed Boil. “Everyone out of the hangar?”

“Affirmative, sir.”

He allowed himself a grim smile, tapping into Tano’s frequency. “Let ‘em go.”

After a second, the doors to the hangars all clanged shut.

* * *

“Aaaaaaand... bye!”

With no small amount of glee, Ahsoka pushed the button to open the hangar airlock. The ship shuddered as the barrier to space snapped off, releasing air in a vacuum that sucked out hordes upon hordes of invading droids.  _ And my starfighter, _she thought, privately.  _ And billions of credits of Republic ships, weaponry, and fuel. And the tiny, not-so-secret flask Jesse had stashed in one of the shuttles. And a few maintenance droids (may they rest in peace)._ But that was a small price to pay for the men’s safety.

Rex raised a brow from the control panel he leaned on. “You looked a little too happy just now.”

She shrugged. “I gotta say, it’s fun to get one over on Grievous.” She froze. “ _ Grievous.” _

“Yeah, what about him?”

“Master Obi-Wan’s alone with him!”

“Cody’s with him, kid. Trust me, he’s in good hands.”

“Yeah, but-“ she closed her eyes, before taking off down yet another hallway. “ _C’mon_!”

“Commander, _no_!- Ah, what the hell,” Rex grumbled, barking to the men in the room with them to close it off. He muttered the whole time he was sprinting, following the bright green of Tano’s lightsabers like a beacon.

“Too much damn running.”

* * *

The sensation of being flung through the air, Obi-Wan decided, was not anywhere near his favorite. Not even close. In his preferences, it fell somewhere between ‘being shocked with Force lightning, courtesy of Dooku’ and ‘being hit by a speeder, courtesy of Quinlan Vos’. Both were sensations that he had no desire to experience again, yet was resigned to the fact that he most likely would.

However, neither of them were quite as bad as ‘being hit by a speeder, courtesy of Anakin’. His former apprentice was a genius with machines, with ease able to wire and rewire droids, lightsabers, panels, ships, you name it. His former apprentice was also rather reckless. Both of these facts about him combined to produce the effect of ‘speeders touched by the hand of Anakin are extremely fast, powerful, and not at all regulation’. Sometimes, it was a blessing, such as when they needed to catch a criminal on the run. Other times, it was a curse, such as when Anakin mistook his master for said criminal and decided ramming him would be the most effective course of action. Like the Force, the consequences of Anakin with a speeder were at their best when balanced between these two precipices.

Right now, Obi-Wan himself did not at all feel balanced. Namely, because he had been hurled by Grievous into a railing. He got up, only to lose his footing and nearly fall.

Grievous gave a rasping laugh again. “Surely you realize you are  _ doomed, _you  fool .” He detached his arms, reaching for his lightsabers. “This ship is finished, and soon you will be too-“

The ship rumbled, shuddering and groaning as if being compressed; then, as quickly as it started, it stopped. Grievous whipped around to glare at him. “What did you _DO_!?”

Obi-Wan stood, nonchalantly fixing a bracer. “Oh, I just destroyed the vast majority of your forces.” He gave a mock-frown, stroking his chin. “Twice now you’ve had the jump on us, and twice you’ve failed.”

“You  _ lie._”

He twirled his lightsaber again, its familiar hum sending waves of reassurance through him. “Jedi can’t lie,” he lied. “Dooku will not be pleased.”

Grievous detached two of his fists just to clench them. “Do you ever stop  talking!?”

“If you pay me. I owe a few people some credits-“

“GAH! Shut  up, you _lying trash_ , and  fight me!”

“Really, I’m not lying. Care to look for your droids?

“No.”

“My men are destroying the last of them as we speak.”

“I don’t care.”

Care to explain how you knew where we’d be?”

“NO.”

“Well, can I give you a word of advice, General?”

“ _NO_ .”

“But you asked what I did.”

“UGH \- I DON’T HAVE TO STAND FOR YOUR CONDESCENSION!”

“I’m just going to tell you, because you asked. You never listen-“

“ _BECAUSE YOU’RE ANNOYING_!” Grievous charged, slamming his blades down onto Obi-Wan’s, creating a saber lock.

“Well, you make it-  _ easy to condescend._” He grit his teeth, kicking at Grievous’ leg.  _ Force, why did I do that? Cody’s right,_ he thought.  _ Battle makes me an idiot._ He yelped as his other knee buckled in pain, rolling out of the way as four saber marks cleaved where he’d fallen.

“You’re one to talk, Kenobi.” He got to his feet, leaping backwards and up, onto a walkway above them. Grievous followed, waving his stolen blades menacingly.

“Oh, I never said I was perfect.” He let the Force flow through him, sinking into a Soresu stance. _Breathe in, breathe out_. He felt his anxiety drain away, loosening his limbs and sharpening his senses.

“True,” Grievous hissed. He charged.  


* * *

“Oh Force,” Cody said, watching. “How is he not  _ dead._”

Rex strolled up beside him, unable to fully hide that he was breathing hard. He clapped his brother on the shoulder. “You’re a miracle worker, vod.” He frowned. “Should we be shooting, or something...?”

A noise behind them made them turn, to see Ahsoka worriedly rubbing at her montrals. “Kriff, kriff, _kriff_!”

“Hey. Language, kid.”

“Rex, just-“ She paced back and forth. “He said stay back but- but- _Grievous_!”

He gripped his blasters, setting his face in a scowl. “I know. We’ll find a way to help him.”

As he spoke, a lightsaber fell off the walkway overhead. Without thinking, Rex reached out and snagged it over the railing, belatedly realizing that he did not, in fact, have the balance to do this. He also didn’t have the ability to float in midair, which he was somehow accomplishing anyway.

“Whoa- uh, thanks Commander. Mind setting me down?”

She lowered him back to the platform, chewing her lip in concentration.

“Whew. Close one there.” She smiled briefly, straining her senses in the Force. “Uh, Rex? Incoming.”

“Shit. Here, Cody, your Jedi dropped his-“ He paused, looking around. “Wait. Where the hell is Cody?”

* * *

Cody was, in fact, climbing up onto the walkway a level above them, having followed his General.  _ Kriffing idiot,_ he thought, ducking behind a beam. The sound of lightsabers swinging came not too far from his right.

“Having fun yet, _Kenobi_?” Bile rose in his throat at the sound of Grievous’ rattling cough. Slowly, he peered out at the scene.

“You know I always enjoy our-  _ talks._” Obi-Wan grunted as Grievous’ foot thumped into his chest, grabbing him by the lapels. The cyborg pivoted, hurling him back. His General grunted as he smashed into the railing, falling into an ungraceful heap.

Anger curled in his gut, dulling his self-control. “General!” He shouted. His gut dropped in regret as Grievous turned to face him, attention drawn.  _ Shit. _A slow, rasping laugh frayed Cody’s nerves.

“And just what,” he said, lazily spinning his sabers, “is  this supposed to be?” Cody stumbled back as the cyborg leapt forward with inhuman speed, crashing down in front of him and slicing his blaster in two. Looking into those reptilian, blood-and-yellow eyes, he froze. A cold sweat broke at the back of his neck. _How many brothers had been in this exact position, right before they died_?

Shaking, he raised his fists; he wasn’t sure if it was in fear or hatred. “I’m not afraid of you, _fucker_.”

Grievous’s hacking laugh grew louder. “Is this some kind of joke?” Blue and green blades rose, mocking him with the knowledge of what they were going to do next.

But Grievous flew away before he could strike, smashing into the railing opposite Obi-Wan. His Jedi sat there, one arm outstretched, the other holding him up. Cody sprinted to the man’s side, hooking his arm under his armpit and pulling him up. The Jedi had lost his weapon.  _ Dammit. _

“Commander,” Obi-Wan growled, brow creasing with worry, “What are you _doing_ here? The plan was to get Grievous  _ away _ from you all.”

“Y’know, General,” he said, quirking his lips at the flat look he received. “A simple thank you would suffice.”

Obi-Wan tried to glare, but his eyes softened. “Thank you.”

“How sweet.” Grievous rattled from opposite them, back on his feet. “It’s  _ disgusting.”_

Obi-Wan pointedly looked him up and down, eyes settling on Grievous’ chest with a glint. ”We’re disgusting? It’s you who’s the one to talk.”

“ _MY ENHANCEMENTS ARE NOT UGLY_!”

“Oh really? I wonder, are there any mirrors on Separatist ships?”

“General Kenobi,” Cody murmured, “ _ please _ do not provoke murderous cyborgs when you are unarmed.”

“Cody, I’m always armed.”

“With _what_? The Force?”

“...I was going to say my endless charm, but I suppose that works too.”

“ENOUGH!” Grievous leapt forward again, and Cody found himself Force-pushed out of the way. Sparks showered as Grievous continued to chase after Kenobi, ignoring the clone. The Commander dropped to the ground and peered over the edge.

Below, Commander Tano and Rex fought off a group of destroyers that had made their way in before the hangar was closed. Cody stretched an arm over the side. “Rex!”

“Yeah?”

“I need a weapon!”

Rex detached something from his belt. “Take this!”

* * *

Something the temple never taught Obi-Wan, which he wished it had, was that a lightsaber duel in which your opponent had four lightsabers and you had none was very hard. And that you should endeavor to avoid such an ordeal at all costs.  _ Not that it would matter, _he thought.  _ Somehow I’d still find myself in this position anyway. _

The Force roiled around him, directing his movements out of the way of Grievous’ rapid-fire strikes. The cyborg grew increasingly frustrated, swipes of the blade becoming faster and more sloppy.

“RRRRR-  _ STAY STILL!_”

He ducked another swipe, moving to get at Grievous’ chest only to be chased away by another lightsaber. “Are you serious?”

“I will make your _death_ quicker if you do!”

Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted Cody moving toward them, hand outstretched. He flipped away from another attempt to strike him. “I don’t plan on dying.”

“General!” Obi-Wan stretched a hand out, willing the Force to recall his weapon to him quickly-

-and was kicked backwards, slamming into the railing for what felt like the tenth time. His lightsaber clattered down in midair. Dazed, he was unable to sit up, drifting in and out of consciousness.  _I must have hit my head harder than I thought_.

He wasn’t sure how long he was out, but he came to at Grievous’s hoarse rasp. “-will just end you, first, then.” His eyes snapped open.

Grievous had the Commander,  _ his _ Commander, by the throat. Cody struggled valiantly in his grip, landing one, two punches on the Separatist’s face plate; still, it wasn’t enough.

“-y Jedi’s g’na,” he kicked out, landing a blow at the cyborg‘s chest plate. “G’na kick y’r ass.”

Grievous scoffed. “And what makes you think he cares, soldier? You might as well be a  _ droid _ , to a Jedi.”

“Cause I lov’im. ‘N he lov’s me. Fuckwit.”

Grievous laughed darkly, raising a blue lightsaber-

_ His _ lightsaber. The kyber crystal within _screamed_ for him.

What Grievous was about to do hit him like an Anakin-infected speeder. He- no, the  _ Force _ was angry. That was _his_ -

Perhaps it was the stress of coming under attack. Perhaps it was what he suspected to be a concussion forming. Perhaps it was seeing his own weapon, his own life being turned on a man who he- dare he say, he had gotten attached to. Who had never even had the illusion of choice, of identity, but had created himself one anyway. Who had every right to be angry and bitter about his life, but had chosen to love him. Who Obi-Wan had spent many nights thinking about what he would show after the war. Who for the first time would be free to do what he wanted, whenever he wanted to.

Who would never get that, should Grievous kill him now.

The Force settled like a stone in his belly, hot with anger. It curled up into his chest.  _ His chest._

Distantly, he remembered one of Qui-Gon’s last lessons, a skill that his master had been adamant was only for use against droids. Droids had a central processing computer in their chest, not in their heads as was the common misconception. The head controlled sensory perception, the chest had the “brain”. A droid could continue on if you only beheaded it; albeit, it wouldn’t know where it was, but still. You had to destroy the chest to finish the job.

Grievous wasn’t a droid, per se. And Obi-Wan was pretty sure his brain was in his head, as any sentient. But the head looked fairly invulnerable, unlike...

_To use a Force crush against a life form_ ,  Qui-Gon had said, _was the way of the Sith_.

 _ Well,_ he thought,  _ Qui-Gon never met Grievous. It’s close enough. _

The Force surged from his fingertips, surrounding the cyborg’s chest, where he’d spotted a hint of red. It was a long shot, but what other choice did he have?

“Anything else-  _ hrrk,_” Grievous doubled over in a coughing fit as the Force clamped around him like a vise. Obi-Wan’s fingertips tingled with molten heat, his palm numb with an icy chill. As if showing him what to do.

He closed his fist.

* * *

“Well,” Cody began hoarsely, rubbing at his throat, “I don’t think  _ he’ll _ be a problem anymore.”

Obi-Wan, standing to his left, winced. His eyes flitted down to the mess. “You think?”

Rex, to his right, who hadn’t said anything since seeing Grievous, promptly turned around, bent over, and retched. Commander Tano patted his back sympathetically. “ Stars,” he forced out, “that is  _ disgusting._”

She turned to look back at it, unaffected. “That, Rex, is one step closer to the end of all this. Skyguy will be glad to know Grievous is gone.” She scrunched her nose. “Though come to think of it... did they ever even meet?”

All four of them paused.

“Of course he-“ Obi-Wan rubbed his chin, brows furrowed. “Actually, no, I don’t think they ever did. That’s strange.”

Rex stood up, wiping his mouth. “Echo says the interspace frequencies are back online. They must’ve jammed the signal. Bridge is contacting Skywalker as we speak.”

“Good.” He pressed his comm. “Kix, come in.”

“General Kenobi, sir. Minimal losses— _No_ , Rabid, tell him to put that _down_ —but several injuries.”

“Do we have enough bacta to cover it?”

“To be frank, sir, I— _Fives_! What did I say about messing with my tools?”

“Kix?”

“Right, uh, sorry. To be frank, I’m not quite sure. I’m staying optimistic.”

Obi-Wan sighed. “We’ll have to head back to Coruscant then, to pick up more supplies. That’ll be all.” He signed off, turning to Tano. “Check in with Anakin, will you both?” He allowed them a brief smile. “You’ve done well.”

The padawan practically glowed with pride. “Thanks, master. Let’s go, Rex!”

Rex turned to leave; but before he left, he shared a brief look of understanding with Cody. Then he was gone, leaving him and his Jedi alone again.

He cracked a shoulder to break the silence, arms wracked with minute tremors. “Obi-Wan.”

“Yes, my dear?”

Keeping the trembling out of his voice was difficult. “I gotta wonder why you never did that before now.” The joking tone he tried for fell flat.

“It’s... not the Jedi way.” His Jedi frowned, eyes hard. “I shouldn’t have done that.”

“What, save my life?” Tensing, nostrils flared, he was surprised at his own sudden anger. Obi-Wan’s eyes widened in surprise.

“You know that’s not what I meant.”

“Well what did you mean, then?”

The Jedi crossed his arms, stepping back. “It’s just-“ he paused. “...Are you alright, Cody?”

“I’m  fine .” He dug his fingertips into his palms, sucking in a breath. A strange wetness trailed down his cheek. When did that happen? “I’m _fine_.” He wanted to put his helmet on.

“Cody...” Obi-Wan quieted, shoulders slumping. He stepped into the other man’s personal space, eyes soft with concern, and it was _too damn much._

His throat hurt, and he wasn’t sure it was all from Grievous’ crushing grip. Then Obi-Wan’s arms were around him, and he was pressing his face into the Jedi’s shoulder, and now really wasn’t the time to be crying but shit if he wasn’t  terrified. That was what Grievous did, wasn’t it? Or rather, what he  used to do.  _ The boys’ll owe me a drink ‘cause it’s my Jedi who beat him_, he thought, feeling a flare of cynical humor.

They stood there like that for a while. Or at least, it felt like a while. He wasn’t really sure how long one could hug in public and not have it considered awkward. He grabbed a fistful of the Jedi’s tunics, briefly squeezing tighter, grounding himself. The only acknowledgment was a hum.

After a while, he raised his head and glared hatefully at the the killer of countless brothers and Jedi’s crumpled form. The organic material in Grievous’ chest leaked out through the cybernetic ribs. Involuntarily, he shuddered.

“Really,” he began, still trembling. “Why didn’t you do that before?” He choked out something between a sob and a laugh.

Obi-Wan’s head rose from its perch on Cody’s shoulder. His mouth pressed into a flat line. “The Force,” he decided on. “I don’t have the strength to do that, usually.”

“Huh.” Their faces were close, a lot closer than they ever dared be in public. “What gave it to you?”

Grey eyes squinted into his own. “I think you know.”

His only response was to kiss him and clutch at his tunics, a little tighter than was probably necessary. He threaded his fingers through auburn hair; he trailed a hand down a muscled back, hidden under layers and layers but that which he knew from firsthand experience; he pushed his emotions to the front of his mind, a silent request.

Apparently, his message was received. Obi-Wan deepened the kiss, pulling him closer. Volatile emotions calmed and quieted, most likely receiving some Force assistance. A thumb brushed away residual tears.

_ Stars,_ he was tired.

They broke it off after some time, resting their foreheads together. He struggled to find words for what he was feeling, but found himself speechless.

After a moment, he settled on the brilliant addition of “My neck hurts”.

Obi-Wan laughed, leaning back with a real, genuine smile; but seeing something behind Cody, he froze, eyes widening.

“What’s wrong?” Slowly, the Jedi’s hand rose in what he belatedly realized was a wave. Gulping, he turned around.

The look on Skywalker’s face was one he could never quite forget, to his equal parts horror and amusement. The Jedi looked somewhere between hopeful, astonished, furious, and abject terror. Tano stood next to him, one arm across her middle, other hand shielding her face from view. Rex was on his other side, looking anywhere but at the scene in front of them.

_Great secret-keeping, guys._

“Ah, Anakin.” Obi-Wan waved innocently. “Hello there!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I barely know anything about how star destroyers look on the inside tbh. just guessing. Y’all probably know more than me so just like, picture that.
> 
> anyway yes it is disaster boy for the last chapter, who I love! I also love grievous but he gotta go this time. F for respects.


	6. In which Anakin doesn't know what to think

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I had time to write this one quick! I split disaster boy's chapter in two, because it was getting too long. Because you can't just resolve the chosen one doing stuff in one chapter. He's extra like that.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

“Allow me to get this straight, Lord Tyranus. I sent you the _exact_ coordinates where Kenobi and the togruta would be.”

“Yes, my lord.”

“I orchestrated Skywalker’s departure, at the _exact_ time it would occur.”

“Indeed, you did.”

“And your-” Sidious paused, fury making the words catch in his throat. “Your _apprentice_ , armed with not only the element of surprise and superior weaponry, but also _overwhelming_ numbers- well, he still failed.”

Tyranus picked a piece of lint off his robes, inspecting it. “That would appear to be the case.”

The speed at which Sidious stood up rivaled that of a hyperspace jump. “Do you think this to be some sort of _game_? Some _folly_ that you can idle around in? Folly that accepts _failure_?” A growl rose from deep in his chest. “Why not just _do it yourself!?_ “

Carefully turning the piece of lint over in his fingertips, Tyranus sighed. “My lord, forgive me if I was under the impression that this _was_ , in a way, a game to you. You asked me to dispose of bodies, like I were some common errand boy. A pawn.” He flicked the lint away. “I hardly intended to get my hands dirty with something so… uncivilized.”

The Dark surged into Sidious’ fingertips, calling for blood. Sensing this, Tyranus’ eyes flicked up from where they’d been fixed on a nail, wearing the barest approximation of an apology. “Need I remind you,” Sidious hissed, “Of your _place?_ “

His apprentice sighed again. “One of my most loyal followers is now dead because of this plot, Lord Sidious. With the utmost respect, did I not warn you that eliminating Kenobi would be more difficult than you initially thought?”

“With all the cards in your simple-minded lackey’s claws!?” Sidious sat back in his throne, snarling. “And the others. You forget about the others. They must be eliminated too.”

Tyranus sniffed in disdain. “The others are of no consequence.”

Abruptly, Sidious stood up again, pacing in front of the hologram. “And how are you _so sure_ , Tyranus?”

Cold, calculating eyes fixed upon him. “Because,” he began, “You desire the _boy_ which Kenobi trained. I think that reason enough.” Try as he might, the ex-Jedi could not hide the grim pride and satisfaction in his voice. It made Sidious want to throw up. HIs _lineage_. His _Jedi_ lineage. A pathetic weakness for a Sith to have.

The day Skywalker destroyed him would be a day Sidious rejoiced.

“Disposing of the rest of Skywalker’s… _support_ system,” Tyranus grimaced, the words tasting bitter in his mouth, “Is the easy part.”

“Is it? You have already _failed_ me once, apprentice. Such setbacks will no longer be tolerated.”

Tyranus’ hologram bowed gracefully, containing none of the respect it should have conveyed. “I understand, Lord Sidious.”

“Do not forget it.” Sidious made to sit before deciding better, sweeping around his apprentice’s visage. “To the power of the Dark side, this failure is but a drop in an ocean. An opportunity to kill Kenobi,” he grit out, clenching his fist, “will arise again. It is as the Dark wills.”

“Yes, my lord.” Tyranus sounded utterly _bored._ It took every inch of Sidious’ willpower not to wring his neck.

“If you really believe, Tyranus, that Kenobi is too difficult a man over which to prevail,” he spat, boring his eyes into the other man’s, “Then I suppose I shall clean up your mess, myself.”

He offered no chance to reply, shutting off the communication. Rubbing his temples, he moved to find a more comfortable area of the shrine. Dark visions whispered from its very walls, rose from its floors, sank in from its ceilings. Never had Sidious felt more at home.

He had things to meditate on.

* * *

“I came back, as, fast… as I could…” Skywalker trailed off, eyes distant. He paused, surveying the general wreckage encircling them, before his gaze landed on Grievous. “What, uh… happened here?”

Obi-Wan retreated from Cody’s grip, stepping between him and his former apprentice. “Well- you see-“

“Is that Grievous?”

“…Um. Yes…?” Obi-Wan drew out the _s_ , body tensed as if expecting combat. Skywalker’s wide eyes were eerily incongruous with his nonchalance.

“Oh. Okay.” Skywalker frowned, brow creasing. “He's kind of...smaller than I expected. I never really got to fight him. Face to… face plate, at least.” As Skywalker continued with the far-off staring, Cody idly wondered if he should have Kix check the young Jedi over for injuries. _Tano could probably get him to go in_ , he mused.

“…Yes, we were- we were talking, about that.” For the first time in Cody’s recorded history, he saw his General utterly and completely confused, squinting with his mouth slightly agape, head tilted in bewilderment. Were it not for the situation at hand, tension thick enough to be cut with a knife, he would’ve snapped a holo. _Never seen that one before_ , he thought, privately. _It’s kind of cute_.

Skywalker pursed his lips, casting his eyes downwards. “I see,” he said conversationally, hands on his hips. He kicked at an imaginary rock. “That’s interesting.”

He said nothing else, the ensuing silence fraught with tension and stretching on for what felt like forever; it felt strangely absent, as it lacked the outburst that, Cody thought, he was perfectly in his rights to think would have happened. But no. Skywalker just… stood there, saying nothing. Cody coughed, folding his hands behind his back and straightening his shoulders, resisting the urge to grab his bucket off the floor. Stars, it would be nice to just grab the helmet, turn around, and hightail it out of here, going into hiding for at least two months; but honestly, he was a little curious to see how this would play out. Judging by the others, he wasn’t the only one with the feeling. Commander Tano tapped a foot slowly, scratching her cheek as she examined a particularly interesting spot on the floor. Rex fiddled with his comm, still refusing to look at any of them.

It was Obi-Wan, standing taut as a wire with his arms crossed in a vague attempt at a defense, who finally spoke. “You know,” he mused, squinting in concentration. “This really isn’t how I pictured this conversation going.”

And with that, some kind of levee broke. 

“Oh really? And how’d you _picture it_?” Skywalker scowled, rapidly pacing back and forth. As he walked, he hunched over, smacking a fist into an open palm. _Kriff_ , Cody thought, _Skywalker is Grievous reincarnate_. “I’m not stupid Obi-Wan! I _knew_ you were hiding something from me!” With a sudden lunge forward he was in Obi-Wan’s personal space, gripping his former master’s arms painfully tight. Subtly, Cody tensed, ready to take action if need be; but his General only raised a brow as Skywalker searched him, eyes edging towards wild. 

“If you want to talk about hiding things,” Obi-Wan said quietly, “I’d be happy to hear from you.”

Skywalker drew back as if burned. “What are you talking about?”

“I think you know, Anakin.” It was suddenly apparent how weary the Jedi looked, his hands trembling as they dug into the cloth of his robes. Cody wanted to reach over and take one of them; but something told him that wouldn’t go over well.

“You- You don’t know what you’re talking about.” Skywalker backed up, posture defensive. Tano chewed on a nail, eyes wide with worry.

“Anakin, please. I know you’re not stupid.” He sighed. “Young one, you and I have roughly the same affinity for subtlety. In this regard, at least.” His lip quirked in the hint of a smile. “I’m far more astute at discretion in other respects. But the point still stands.”

Skywalker was quiet, face still twisted in anger. Then, as if a switch flipped, he clapped his hands on his face. The noise made Rex jump. “Oh Force. You really do know.” He groaned, dragging his hands down his cheeks. “I can’t believe-” he froze. “Wait. _How long_ did you know?”

The grimace on Obi-Wan’s face made Cody choke back a laugh. “Anakin… There’s youthful confidence, and then there’s attempting to suck the face off someone ten meters away from me and thinking I won’t see.” He stroked at his beard. “A high profile someone, no less.”

“Are you _serious!?_ ” Obi-Wan winced. “And you didn’t think to _say anything!?_ “

“Well, that’s the crux of it isn’t it?”

“Oh my F- _That long!?_ Force. I’m gonna have to tell _her!_ “

“You don't necessarily have to, Anakin. I’d like to have at least a little deniability--Council member, remember?”

“Why didn’t you- Force, I’ll have to tell _Snips,_ too! Oh wait--right, she’s right there. Never mind.”

“Why didn’t I what?”

“Turn me _in_!”

“Because, Anakin, I-“

“ _That morning_. He wasn’t in your bathroom, was he?” Skywalker pointed at Cody accusingly. Cody raised his eyebrows, gently moving the finger away from his face.

“I’m right here, you know.”

“Right, sorry.” Skywalker frowned, turning his exasperation on the Commander. “What were you _doing!?_ “

Cody scratched the back of his head, suddenly interested in the same spot on the floor that Tano and Rex had found. “Well, you see-“

“Oh Force. You two,” he said loudly, “Were having _sex!_ “

Cody, along with the rest of the GAR, was well aware that Kenobi and Skywalker were a team. _The_ team. Cody, along with the rest of the 212th and 501st, was well aware that the two of them got along spectacularly, despite all the bickering. Cody, along with Tano, Senator Amidala, and Rex, was well aware that they loved each other. Cody, as a rule, generally trusted the things that both his lover and his closest brother trusted. Obi-Wan and Rex cared about Skywalker, so Cody cared about Skywalker. Obi-Wan and Rex liked Skywalker, so Cody liked Skywalker. It wasn’t that hard of an equation.

That being said, there were times that Skywalker produced a unique urge in Cody: the urge to facepalm so hard his hand went right through his forehead.

He and Obi-Wan exchanged exasperated glances. Commander Tano rubbed a hand over her mouth, trying not to laugh at Rex flushing. Rex stared back at her, mouthing something along the lines of _what are they even talking about_ or _what is happening;_ Cody needed to work on his lip-reading. His General raised a brow, inclining his head as if to say _you got us into this_. Incredulously, Cody mirrored the gesture, trying to say _don’t pin this on me, you’re the one who raised him_. The Jedi subtly rolled his eyes. Rolling his own, Cody spoke up.

“Technically, we weren’t. I stayed the night, but we didn’t…that time.” Skywalker made a vaguely scandalized noise. “You sort of,” he gestured aimlessly, “Screwed those plans up.”

“ _Screwed_ them up?”

“Anakin.” Obi-Wan scrubbed his eyes, mouth pressed into a tight line. “Will you please just let us explain?”

“I- _left_ the Chancellor for this. I can’t deal with this right now. Nope. _Nope_.” Skywalker turned around, uttering a stream of _nope’s_. “I’llseeyouguyslater.” He practically bounded away, _nope_ ‘ing as he leapt off the platform and headed towards the hangar. A second later, he came back in, heading in the direction of the bridge. “Oh yeah. The hangar is _gone_.”

“Anakin, it’s not the hangar that’s gone, just the ships.”

“Whatever!” Skywalker sped up, speed walking away. He disappeared down a side hallway.

Cody felt his eyebrows at his hairline, unsure what to say; thankfully, Tano broke the silence. “Weeeell,” she began, “I’d, uh, better go check on him.” She winced. “I tried stopping him from coming over here, but he wouldn’t take no for an answer. He saw your ship floating around in space and, well, he got worried.”

Obi-Wan looked at her a moment, before pinching the bridge of his nose. “Right. I’m sure that wasn’t a pleasant experience for him.”

“Yeah, he- well, I’ll go check on him now, Master Kenobi.” She bowed, before gracefully leaping off in pursuit of her master. Cody sighed.

“Well that went…” he paused, searching for the words, “It went.” Obi-Wan said nothing, both hands scrubbing at his face as Rex shuffled his feet, grimacing. He opened and closed his mouth, as if wanting to say something. Without looking up, the Jedi sighed. “What is it, Rex?”

“GeneralSkywalkerandSenatorAmidalaaremarried,” he rushed out, looking for all the galaxy to be internally screaming. “I can’t hold on to it any more.”

Slowly, Obi-Wan dragged his hands off his face to stare incredulously. “Rex,” he replied, “What exactly did you think that whole conversation was just about?” At Rex’s flush, he sighed again. “I’m sorry. I know it must have been hard on you, to keep a secret like that. Anakin shouldn’t have put it on you.”

“But sir- I mean, I’m happy to keep a secret. I kept _yours_ , didn’t I? Cody?” 

Cody grunted, moving back over to the General, taking his hand gently. The Jedi’s tight grip lessened, strained muscles in his wrist relaxing. “I mean, yeah. If you count letting Skywalker barge in here, then definitely.”

“Hey, that was Commander Tano’s job. I was supposed to tell the bridge to head for Coruscant. Which I did.”

Amused, his General released his hand, walking over to Rex. “And I’m sure it was a job well done.” He flashed Cody a quick smile. “At least something good will come of this whole mess.” He frowned, eyes landing on something. “Speaking of messes…”

Ah. Cody had sort of forgot about Grievous in all the drama. Getting an idea, he opened a private channel to CT-4447B.

He was met with a loud crashing noise, followed by what seemed to be the sound of Kix shouting at Fives to “Shut up and get out of my medbay, or else.” The comm on the other end was shuffled around, before an irritatingly chipper voice came through.

“Heya, Commander! I mean- Reporting in, sir.” Cody resisted an eyeroll; stars, he never remembered a time he was as eager as this kid. Obi-Wan shook his head at him, seeing Rex off.

“Acknowledged, Rabid. How’d you and some of your batchmates like to help the General and me?”

“Anything, sir!” Muffled cursing came through the line, and more crashing noises. Cody winced.

“Kid, what the hell’s going on over there?”

“Oh, you know.” Force, he could _hear_ the smile from here. Rex hadn’t been kidding about being able to do that. “Some of the 501st were decorating their ships when the Seps attacked! Their blue paint’s all gone.”

“So…”

“So Fives and Echo got into Kix’s stash! Then Kix got mad, and he threatened to hypo them, and now half the medbay’s blue! And then-“

“Kid, kid.”

“Right. Sorry. Anyway, where do I go? Who do I take?”

“Just follow the trail of lightsaber marks leading from the hangar. I dunno, take your batchmates.” Obi-Wan strolled up behind him, flicking him in disapproval. “Ow, what?”

“You’re really going to use the shinies to clean this up?”

“Sir,” Cody grinned, “That’s what they’re _here_ for.”

“-od, come with me. Yeah, Commander’s orders-Oh hey Commander, what are we cleaning up?”

Cody paused for effect. “General Grievous.”

The other line was silent, before exploding with incomprehensible chatter. “VODHESAIDGENERALGRIEVONOREALLYYESIMNOTKIDDING-“

Cody shut off the line with a flourish. “Well, that’s taken care of.” Obi-Wan shook his head again, running a hand through his Commander’s hair. Cody closed his eyes briefly, basking in it. Even with the anxiety of having Skywalker on the loose, it was still a major victory.

* * *

“Anakin, wait!”

Ahsoka hurried after her master, brushing past saluting blue and gold soldiers. She was more agile, but Anakin was faster, his long legs in one step carrying him the same distance to her two. She sped up, seriously considering using the Force to grab him.

But she didn’t have to. He stopped abruptly, making her almost crash into his back. When he turned, where she expected to see anger was only confusion. He considered her, before turning back around again.

“Master, please!”

“Ahsoka,” he grit out, “What- do you want?”

“I just wanted to make sure you were alright.” He turned back to her, conflicted. “Are you?”

“Ahsoka, I-” He ran a hand through his hair, eyes unfocused. “I don’t- I don’t know. I need to talk to someone about this.”

“You can talk to me?”

“Ahsoka…he trailed off, squinting in confusion. “Wait. You’re taking this extremely well.” _Kriff,_ she thought. “Did you already know about all of that,” he gestured vaguely, “Stuff?”

“Whaaaaat? _Me_? No.” She winced. _Force, that was bad_. Anakin crossed his arms, shifting his weight.

“Oh really, Snips?”

“Okay- fine! I knew about it, okay?” He snorted, turning his back to her again. “But that doesn’t matter!”

“Just how many people did he tell before me? And _why_?”

“Well, it’s- it’s- a _lot_.” She winced, for what felt like the fiftieth time that day. “But I’m sure he had a reason-“

“Look, Ahsoka, I get it. But I’ve gotta talk to someone else about it. Padmé. Does Padmé know?”

“Not that I’m aware of…?”

“Ugh, no, I don’t wanna put this on her.” His features twisted into a scowl, he drew back from her, still heading toward the bridge. Ahsoka hurried after him again.

“Anakin, wait- at least wait til we get to Coruscant?” He turned to face her again, incredulous. “A comm could get hacked, and it’s- well, it’s probably not-“

“Fine,” he snorted. “Just fine.”

A foreboding feeling settled in her gut as she watched him trudge away.

* * *

_BANG!_

“For FORCE’S SAKE- Curse that stupid thing. Obi-Wan, you really need to _move_.”

Cody felt no small amount of irritation as the General swiveled around in his chair, air practically dancing with his amused aura. In one hand he held his lightsaber, the other some sort of wrench. He twirled the wrench around, parts of the lightsaber drifting into the air. “My dear, we have been over this _numerous_ times. I won’t even consider it til after the war.” Glaring, Cody threw a flimsi at him. He yelped as it smacked his knee, his hands being full somehow making him forget he could easily stop it midair. “What was _that_ for?”

“That was for being a smart-ass.”

“I thought you’d be used to _that_ by now.”

Snorting, Cody picked up his data pad, ignoring the Jedi’s attempt to get his attention by throwing his flimsi back.He jumped as the unit next-door made another, probably-dangerous-sounding bang. “Seriously. How the hell do you focus?”

Obi-Wan leaned forward, chest bumping some of the floating lightsaber parts. “I am one with the Force, and the Force is with me.”

“Oh fuck off.” He shuffled around the stack of flimsi next to him, frowning. “Your little stunt gave me all this. The next time you release an entire garrison’s worth of ships and supplies off into space, make sure you send the bill away too.” He felt a headache forming behind his temples. “Stars, Obi-Wan. The Senate is _not_ gonna be happy.”

Obi-Wan shrugged, poking at his lightsaber’s crystal. “What, that we saved thousands of people? And that’s not just on the ship- we took down _General Grievous_. Think of how many more would’ve suffered at his hands. Er, claws. Honestly, I'm not quite sure _what_ he was before his... cyborg self.”

“Yeah, well. Something tells me they care more about the credits.” His Jedi frowned, standing and walking over to him. Watching him, Cody noted the slight sway to his steps. _Damn. Looks like he really is c_ _oncussed. I’ll have to get him over to Kix at some point_.

“Well we don’t.” Hands dug into his stiff shoulders; tension released that he hadn’t realized he was holding onto. “I’d do it again, if asked.”

“I know.” He wrapped his own hand around one, leaning his head back to stare at Obi-Wan upside down. “What happened to your saber, anyway?”

Thankfully, the Jedi ignored the change of subject, rolling his eyes fondly. “Some of the internal mechanisms shook out of position when it fell.” A playful grin stretched across Cody’s face.

“Which time?”

Obi-Wan squeezed his shoulders once more before withdrawing to his chair. “Brat,” he called over his shoulder. Standing himself, Cody laughed, throwing a flimsi at the Jedi’s retreating back.

“I’ve gotta head out. The Chancellor wants to speak with me about the attack.” Obi-Wan turned to look at him, surprised. “I know. You want the credit.”

“That’s not what I-“

“I know, I know. I think it’s just so he can get an account of it. Though I wonder why he didn’t pick you.”

“That man never seemed to like me. He’s probably annoyed that Anakin skipped out on him to help us.” Obi-Wan sighed. “Besides, I’ve got to meet with the Council later. Master Gallia’s bringing tea.”

“Save some for me?”

“Of course. I’ll see if Kit has any of that Nautolan brew the men like. He might be out, though.”

“I’ll salute that.” Obi-Wan rolled his eyes at Cody’s mock-respects, turning back to his lightsaber. With just a little more pep in his step than usual, he trotted for his way out. It was a good day.

* * *

Sitting and waiting for the Chancellor outside of his office, he reconsidered how he thought the day was going. The hall was irritatingly chilly, all high arches and deep reds that reminded him a little too much of blood. It didn’t help that Commander Fox had taken it upon himself to escort him, practically begging for an interesting bit of gossip the whole way.

“So I hear you and Kenobi are-“

“Quiet!” Cody smacked Fox on the arm, hiding a wince. _Note to self: do not punch armor with a bare hand_. Fox stared enviously at him in his blacks, reaching up to tug at his own collar.

“What? Everybody knows about it!”

“We’d like to at least keep the _illusion_ of a secret.” Fox rolled his eyes, skulking over to the door of the office.

“Yeah right,” he scoffed, pressing a button. “But you’re telling me everything next time we hit 79’s, alright?”

“ _Fine_. Can I go in, please?” Smirking triumphantly, Fox put his helmet on as the door slid open, which looked way too heavy to be practical for a sliding door; but hey, who was he to judge? He wasn’t an architect.

The Chancellor was standing with his back turned as he entered, but as he noticed his new arrivals he smiled, gesturing to a seat. “Thank you, Commander Fox. That will be all.” Cody slowly sat down, fingers feeling unusually slick with sweat. Unease curled in his gut as soon as the door closed behind Fox, leaving him alone with the leader of the Republic. The man hadn’t stopped smiling since he came in; distantly, Cody noted it didn’t quite reach his eyes. It was an all too familiar expression, one he got whenever he dared go out in Coruscant to a place that wasn’t catered to clones. He’d be lying if he said it wasn’t a bit disappointing, if not unnerving, to see it on the man in charge of the GAR. Still wearing that peculiar expression, the Chancellor sat down behind his desk, across from Cody. The hairs on the back of Cody’s neck prickled, heart pounding; Force, he needed to calm down or the other man would notice something was up. And if he learned the truth, well; Cody could kiss his relationship- no, his life, goodbye, pun unintended. The Kaminoans viewed a clone not wholly focused on their duties as _defective_. _Maybe I am_ , he thought, heart racing.

Palpatine’s smile turned frosty. “You seem nervous, Commander.”

He swallowed, willing his breathing to even out. “Just a little wired is all. The last battle took it out of all of us.”

“Indeed.” Palpatine sat back, eyeing him; he got the vague sensation that he was being sized up. “The death of Grievous is a cause for celebration, don’t you think?” After a while, Cody realized he was waiting for an answer.

“I..suppose so, Chancellor. We just got back, though. Not much time to, uh.. celebrate.”

Despite maintaining a smile, the corners of the man’s lips turned down. “Indeed,” he repeated. “Quite an ingenious move by Kenobi.” Was it just him, or was there a little bit of venom injected into his General’s name? No, he was just paranoid. “Quite the odds, you all beat. Really, there was no way you should have survived.”

“Uh…”

“Truly remarkable.” The Chancellor blinked; idly, Cody realized that was the first time he’d done so all meeting. “Tell me, Commander, do you trust your general?”

“…Yes? I assure you, we’re all loyal to the Republic.” _Minus Slick, and Cut- sort of_ , his brain unhelpfully supplied.

The Chancellor’s smile thinned. “Oh, that was never in question. And does your general trust _you_?”

He couldn’t help the brief, fond smile from escaping. “I should hope so.” At the Chancellor’s quizzical look, he corrected himself. “I mean, yes. He does. We need to, to stay alive out there.”

“I see. How is he? After the attack, I mean.” Cody meant to reply with _he’s fine_.

“He sustained a concussion. Untreated.” He frowned. _I didn’t mean to say that_.

“Interesting,” the Chancellor replied, and what kind of response was that? Cody shifted uncomfortably. _It really is chilly in here_ , he thought, subtly trying to find a comfortable position. The Chancellor turned around in his seat, gazing out across the city.

“And so what do you think would happen,” he began, conversationally, “if I told you to execute Order 66?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if I ever have a son I'm changing my last name to Hanger and naming him Cliff
> 
> Also I really appreciate the comments, so thanks for those. They make my day


	7. In which Anakin finally gets it. Kind of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> judging by last chapter's comments I think I can confidently say: so basically im bastard
> 
> Thanks for reading! This chapter is very long, but it has to be, because y'know. chosen boy gets paid

He felt the switch before he saw it; the clone’s mind, previously racing with fear, (and really, was he that intimidating? Perhaps he had gone overboard on the suspense. He couldn’t find it in himself to regret that course of action, though; after all, it wasn’t the way of the Sith) had shut off without even a whimper. A blank slate, willing to do whatever it was told.

Sidious smiled as he turned, seeing his handiwork for the first time; the clone, Commander…what was it? Colby? Korkie? Really, he should have known. When it came time to execute Order 66 for real, this one would be the first he called. Sidious wasn’t past rubbing his victory in. With his heel. On Kenobi’s grave.

 _Where was I? Ah, yes_ , he thought, strolling languidly around his desk. The clone, CC-2224, stood at perfect parade rest, dulled eyes forward. Even for Sidious, it was a bit disconcerting to see someone’s entire sense of who they were just…drain away. Disconcerting, but so very satisfying.

“CC-2224. I want you to execute Order 66, but- wait.” The clone paused from where he had already moved to the door. “Allow me to finish. Execute Order 66, but only on General Obi-Wan Kenobi. Do you copy?” Was it Commander Copy? No, that was stupid, even for one of these.

“Yes, my lord.” CC-2224 turned back around, heading out the door. Belatedly, Sidious realized that the clone was most likely heading directly to the temple, where he would be stopped.

“Wait- Commander!” The clone kept walking. Grumbling, Sidious stood, hurrying after him. The Dark side hinted that he should just grab the clone and Force-pull him, it would be fine, no one would notice. Occasionally, Sidious found the Dark side a bit irrational.

“CC-2224!” The clones guarding his doors turned to look at him; somehow, even with their helmets obscuring their faces, he knew they were judging him for using the clone’s number. CC-2224 stopped abruptly, turning to face him. “Yes Lord Si-“

“ _You_ ,” Sidious cut in quickly, before anyone could eavesdrop, “Are an interesting man, my friend. Come with me.” Ignoring the mystified aura of the passers-by, he fell into step with the command clone. Feeling for the blaster he had hidden in his robes, he strode crisply to the lift.

* * *

When asked later why he had been storming around the Jedi temple like a newly set-free nexu, Anakin really didn’t have an answer. Neither Padmé nor Palpatine picking up his comm, he just felt like he had to go _somewhere_ , caught up in a swirl of emotions that pulled him in different directions. First he headed for the Room of 1,000 Fountains; remembering he hated water, he headed for the Halls of Healing; remembering he hated medbays, he went right back to his rooms; only to find that Ahsoka was there, and remember that he was mad at her, too. Realizing his whole expedition was pointless sent him further spiraling, into what Obi-Wan–who he really didn’t want to think about right now, thank you, brain–would have called a _fit_. What did Obi-Wan know, anyway? Besides war tactics. And Soresu. And how to make a mean cup of tea. And how to-

Force, sometimes he wished he knew how to shut himself up. The Force. Maybe the Force knew what to do? It was worth a shot. Grumbling, he strode off to the meditation rooms.

Striding with a purpose as he was, he didn’t see the Jedi speed walking the other way before they crashed. Later accounts would say that they both fell flat on their asses; Anakin preferred to think that he’d bowled the other man over.

“Skywalker,” Master Vos snapped, “What the _hell_?”

Scowling, Anakin sat up, from where he had bowled Master Vos over. “I could say the same to _you_!” Vos winced at the volume, rubbing his head. “Why’d _you_ run into _me_?”

“Man, you were going _way_ faster than I was.”

“As per usual,” Anakin muttered. Vos glared.

“Look, I know you don’t like me ’cause Obi-Wan pays me attention, but _you_ ran into _me_.”

“What! That’s absurd! I don’t like you ’cause you’re an _asshole_!” Two older masters passing by gave him a dirty look. “Sorry.”

Vos rolled his eyes, standing up in one fluid movement. “Just try not to do it again.”

“Fine!” As Vos made to leave, Anakin was struck with something. “Wait!”

Vos groaned, throwing his head back dramatically. “ _What?_ “ Anakin scrambled to his feet, mind racing.

“I can’t get a hold of the Chancellor.”

“…And?” Vos stared incredulously, massaging his elbow where he’d bumped it on the floor. Vos had something he could do, some Force thing that Anakin didn’t- psych-something, psych, psych, psy-

“Psychometry?”

“Oh. Was I saying that aloud?”

“Yeah. Real loud.”

“Look, can you just- can you help me find him?”

“Skywalker, you ever consider that he just wants to be left alone?”

Anakin frowned. “He always talks to me after missions.” Vos squinted.

“You realize that’s kind of weird, right? What do you talk about, your _feelings_?”

“…Yeah?”

“…Oh. Good for you, man, that’s impressive. I’m kind of surprised you do that, though.”

“Huh? Why?”

“Your master is Obi-Wan. I mean, believe me, he’s a great listener for that type of stuff, but uh. Not much of a talker, though.”

“Right, right. Anyway- please, Vos. I don’t know when I’m gonna ship out, and I don’t wanna talk to him over the comms, ’cause those could get hacked, and Obi-Wan is- I don’t wanna talk to him about it, and Grievous isn’t, or I guess _wasn’t_ even that tall, and I _need_ to talk to him about something!”

The Kiffar master considered him a long moment. Finally, he shook his head, sighing. “Look. I don’t like you.”

“Well- fine!”

“Will you shut up and let me finish? Seriously, how did Obi-Wan _knifing_ Kenobi raise _you_?”

“He raised me _fine_.”

“No, I mean you turned out different than I would- ugh, never mind. Skywalker, I don’t know what’s going on, but clearly, you need help.” Anakin scowled. “So I’ll help you. Do you have anything of his I can touch?”

“…Wait. You’re gonna help me?”

Vos sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Yes, kid. Now. If I’m really gonna help you stalk the Chancellor, where can I find something of his?”

“…Why?”

“Well, I need it to track him-“

“No, why are you helping me if you don’t like me?”

Vos stared incredulously, again. Anakin shifted. It wasn’t a look he liked being on the other end of; it reminded him of Obi-Wan’s look, when he’d done something that he perhaps shouldn’t have. His master would just shake his head, muttering _Anakin,_ and _no, find the Chancellor, Anakin, stop thinking about your stupid lying master_.

“Because,” Vos said, “That doesn’t really matter. If you need help, you need help.” He raised a brow, a smirk forming. ” ‘Sides. Aayla’s still out on the front, and I’m just kinda waiting for the next assignment. So: got anything for me to touch?”

“Not on hand, no.” Anakin brightened. “But we can find something in his office!”

* * *

“Down this way, CC-2224.” Obediently, Commander Coskie–no, that wasn’t it–trailed after him, eyes boring into the back of Sidious’ skull. It was honestly a little strange.

Sidious took him down, down, spiraling into the underbelly of the building, below the Galactic Senate chambers, past the Chancellary Secretariat; to a long-forgotten sublevel, down a corridor, down a flight of stairs, and _really_ , the walk was irritatingly long. When he had destroyed the Jedi, Sidious was going to make their temple his own. An extension of the Sith shrine underneath.

Currently, however, they had a long journey ahead of them. Sidious turned to the clone. “This is the way to the Jedi temple, where you will find Kenobi. Execute Order 66, then return to me, immediately.” It wouldn’t do to have the clone be captured, the whole plot exposed. Anakin had complained, time after time, of his master’s reluctance to go to the healer’s ward, preferring to rely on the Force to heal himself, alone, in his secluded chambers where no one would bother him. It was honestly a bit irritating, how often the issue came up.

Still, it made him an easier target.

CC-2224 turned to the door, which would lead him down to the path to the shrine. Hesitating, he reached for the handle, pausing just as his hand brushed it.

“What is it!?” Sidious snapped, impatient. The clone looked back at him, uncertain.

“My lord, I only know a part of the way there.”

“What!? Fine, I will go with you- wait, how do you know a part of the way there?” Apparently satisfied with his answer, CC-2224 opened the door, stepping inside. “CC-2224!”

* * *

“Ugh.” Vos leaned on an elaborate pillar, struggling not to throw up. “Remind me to never go driving with you. Ever.”

“Oh come on.” Anakin scrutinized the path to the Chancellor’s office, rubbing his chin in thought. “It wasn’t _that_ bad.”

“I still haven’t recovered. Seriously, man, what did you _do_ to that poor thing?”

Anakin shrugged, recognizing a set of armor. “The speeder? I upgraded it. Hey! Fox!”

Fox turned, helmet hiding his expression. “Oh hey, General Skywalker. Man, Kenobi in trouble or something today?”

“What? No. Fox, is the Chancellor in his office?”

“He was a while ago. Left not too long a… Wait. Why? Hey, I said wait-” Anakin practically sprinted over to the office, examining it. Closing his eyes, he cast out his senses, dismayed to find no sign of Palpatine. Vos strolled up a moment later, unbothered. The Kiffar paused, taking in the button to let them in. When pressing it received no results, he shrugged, pulling out his lightsaber. Noticing, Anakin frowned.

“Vos, what are you-”

Whistling, Vos slashed an X in the Chancellor’s door, blowing it in with the Force. A moment later he casually stepped inside, a protesting Anakin close behind.

“Vos! This is the _Chancellor’s office_ , you can’t just-“

“You said you wanted to find him, right? Well this,” he gestured, “Is finding him.” He examined the desk, brows furrowed in concentration. He trailed a hand over to Palpatine’s chair. “Seriously, sometimes you just gotta do what you gotta-“

When he didn’t finish the sentence, Anakin looked up, confused. “Gotta what?”

“Anakin,” Vos began, curling in on himself. Alarmed, Anakin raced to his side, grabbing his arm. “Anakin, this- you’re not gonna- _Ugh_.” He collapsed on the desk, groaning.

“Vos! _Vos!_ “ Frantically, he shook the other Jedi, to no avail. Vos lay eerily still, the only sign he was alive the light rise and fall of his back. “Fox! Call a medic!”

“General Skywalker, what the hell is-” Fox paused, taking in the scene. “Okay, this is not in my design specs.”

“ _Fox!_ “

“Right- sorry. Will do, sir.”

“That won’t,” Vos groaned, attempting to sit up, “Be necessary. Fuck.” He fell off the desk, clutching his head in pain. “Anakin- fuck.” Attempting to stand, he dropped like a dead weight again, only upheld by Anakin ensnaring his arm. “Kid, Obi-Wan- we gotta go. _Now._ “

“What did you see?”, he growled, dragging Vos along. The longer they went, the more he got his feet under him, til the master Jedi could stand. “Where are we going?”

Vos adjusted his belt, brushing a hand over his lightsaber before he looked at Anakin. “Were you gonna tell me,” he started, shakily, “Your bestie is a- is a-“

“What? He’s not my best friend.”

“For the Force’s sake, kid, let me finish! Damn. You know what? I never saw him tell you.” Getting his feet under him, he detached himself from Anakin’s support. “I did you a solid, so do me one now- don’t ask any questions, alright?”

Anakin stopped, glaring. “Just what the hell is going on?” Vos closed his eyes, briefly centering himself. When he opened them, Anakin was taken aback at the rage storming within.

“Do you want to find the _Chancellor_ , or not?”

“Of course I do, but-”

Vos turned to the lift. “Then follow me. I know where to go.”

* * *

Obi-Wan stretched, the motion prompting something between a grunt and a yawn to escape him. Scratching at his scalp, he attempted to focus on putting the lightsaber back together; but every time he called the Force for aid, it was reluctant to come, sitting heavy at the base of his skull. He attempted to avoid having a sullen demeanor, really, he did, but it was hard not to sulk, he thought, sulking. Occasionally his vision swam with black dots; he couldn’t remember if those were supposed to be there or not. The Force at the back of his skull throbbed, a dull ache spreading up into the back of his head and through his crown and temples. Distantly, he felt something twinge, a blip on the radar he naturally casted out around him; but it was dull, and quick, and he wasn’t sure if it was really there. Anxiety sat in his belly, chilled his feet. He frowned. _When did I start sweating_?

The Force itself felt anxious, rippling as if to warn him of something. The monotonous drone of the electrical unit next-door soothed his nerves, the hum vibrating through him. Where else did he get that feeling from? His… lightsaber. Poking at the offending object, he sighed. “Stupid thing,” he mumbled to no one, trying again to get the casing back on. _Everything in order, except the outside. My opposite_. He snickered at his own joke, feeling the world tilt. _What was I going to do?_ The Force mentally nudged him toward his bed. _Ah. Right._ But right as he moved to go, the Force _screeched_. Blinking, he staggered back, and looking up he saw…

…Cody. He smiled. “Back so soon?” Cody stared at him, expressionless. He raised a blaster. “Cody, where did you get that?” The Commander’s shoulders set. His finger moved. “Are you feeling well?”

Cody pulled the trigger.

* * *

Mace squinted across the table, attempting his best _I’m the Master of the Order_ voice. “I know you’re lying. You might as well just confess.”

His opponent stared back, unfazed. “Quite the accusation, Master Windu.” Mace narrowed his eyes, exuding his most intimidating aura. “Old friend, you know that won’t work on me.”

Grumbling, Mace threw down his cards. “I swear. You’re a worse cheater than Kenobi.”

Master Koon folded his hands, resting his elbows next to the stacks of teabags he’d won. “Where do you think he learned it from?”

A soft tinkling sound came from where Master Gallia sat, stirring her tea. “Jinn?” She guessed, eyes twinkling. Mace scrubbed a hand in his face, still bitter.

“Jinn had no sleight of hand whatsoever. Man was about as subtle as a bantha in a Jawa shop.”

“Funny how that is,” she murmured, taking a sip. “Both his master and his apprentice love sabacc.”

Plo sighed in reminiscence. “I still remember the first time Obi-Wan beat him at it. The look on his face brought a tear to my eye.”

“Whose face?”

He turned to Adi, eyes crinkling. “Both.”

Mace snorted, gathering up the cards. “Whenever I think I’m not half bad at it, you one-up me. You’re a hard man to read, Master Koon.”

“I would assume so.” Plo tapped at his breathing apparatus. “A Jedi’s first rule of sabacc: If you can’t read a face, and you can’t use the Force, you don’t stand a chance.” Mace turned to him disbelievingly.

“You said no Force-use!” He hoped neither of them would notice the indignation creeping into his voice. The last time he’d gotten too competitive over something trivial, they hadn’t let him live it down for weeks.

“Indeed,” Plo replied jovially, his tone matching a light ripple in the Force. He stood, stretching his arms over his head. “I sense someone at the door.”

Before Mace could move, however, Skywalker’s padawan burst into the council chambers, frantic. “Masters! Skyg- Master Skywalker’s missing!”

“Ahsoka,” Plo began, moving swiftly to her side, “Slow down.” He placed a hand on her shoulder in concern. “Why do you say he’s missing?”

“I can’t feel him in our bond!”

Mace frowned, using the Force to levitate the table and push it to the side of the room. “Padawan Tano, this is highly unorthodox. I’m sure Skywalker’s alright–are you sure he just didn’t want alone time?”

“Mace!” Adi crossed her arms, glaring daggers. “There’s no need to be insensitive.”

“I don’t mean to be. I’m just saying, Skywalker’s the adventurous type. Surely you yourself have blocked the bond more than once?”

“Well, yes, but- Master Windu, I can’t feel him _at all_.”

“That’s… not possible. Are you sure? That wouldn’t happen unless the bond was snapped.”

“He wouldn’t- he wouldn’t-“

“Ahsoka. Breathe.” Plo gripped her shoulders, letting her center herself on his presence. After a moment, she calmed down.

“I came to- ask the Council’s help. Our bond just feels… _gone_. I’m worried about Master Skywalker.”

“Indeed,” Adi remarked, stepping towards her. “What you describe is worrisome.”

“We will help you in any way we can,” Plo added, concernedly checking her over. Ahsoka offered him a smile, turning to Mace.

“I’m sure, master.” Mace frowned, rubbing at his chin.

“How long ago did this occur?”

“Like 10 minutes ago? One minute he was there, the next he wasn’t.”

A thought niggled at the back of Mace’s brain, one he couldn’t quite get a hold of. “Where was he, when this occurred?”

“I’m not sure. Last I saw him, he was in the temple.”

“Did he say anything about where he was going?”

Ahsoka’s brow creased. “No, but he kept muttering about Master Kenobi.”

“That’s not really new,” Mace grumbled. “Still, we can probably start there. We ought to go check on him-“

“Mace,” Plo cut in, folding his hands with discomfort. “I may have an idea of what has happened. Do you recall where Master Kenobi lives?”

“…No? Living arrangements generally aren’t on my list of priorities.”

Plo sighed, brushing a hand over his lightsaber. “Nor mine, but I’ve tried to get him to move several times. He lives down by the tunnels.”

“The tunnels?” He briefly considered playing dumb, not particularly wanting to make the journey down there; but, he supposed, sighing, Tano’s anxiety was more important. “Right. What’s this-” He frowned. “Why does that remind me of something?”

“If you recall,” Plo said, sounding suspiciously close to grumbling, “The same thing happened to Jinn, multiple times.”

“Masters? You mean the tunnels coming from the- hangar?” Ahsoka made a sour look at the admission of her knowledge. Amusement drifted through the Force around them.

“Yes, padawan,” Mace stated, carefully maintaining his stoicism, “Those would be the ones.” He raised a brow. “That’s a high-clearance escape route.” He let the question of _how do you know about them?_ hang in the air. Ahsoka rubbed at a montral, grimacing. Adi’s smile reassured her, the Tholothian master moving to the door.

“Ahsoka _is_ an intrepid one, Mace. Why don’t we head down there? Like Mace said- your master is the adventurous type. Perhaps he decided to take a walk.”

Ahsoka groaned. “But he gets _lost_ , Master Gallia!” It took years of training for Mace to hide his snort. Adi wasn’t so successful, lips twitching in suppressed mirth.

“Luckily, Master Koon is a powerful sensor. It won’t be the first time he’s had to locate a missing padawan. Or knight,” she amended. Turning on a heel, she strode off to the lift. “Coming?”

Mace shook his head as the padawan hurried after Master Gallia, giving Plo a disbelieving look. “Honestly. Why are they all _like_ that?” Plo shrugged, following them.

“You’d have to ask Dooku. Join us, won’t you?”

Gliding after him, Mace rolled his eyes. “Need I remind you the Council meets in half an hour? I’m sure Skywalker’s fine.”

“I’ll find him long before that.”

“You’re mistaken, Master Koon. It’ll be _me_ who finds him.”

“Whoever finds him last pays for tea next time?”

“…Deal.”

* * *

Anakin was not fine. Anakin was very, very far from fine.

Anakin was in a strange room, the Dark side curling about him, shrouding his senses. He was watching Chancellor Palpatine slowly press a button to end a hologram transmission with _Count Dooku_.

“Chancellor? What,” he said, calmly, “the fuck.”

Palpatine smiled. The dim lighting made his teeth glint sharply. “Ah… Anakin. What are you doing here, my boy?”

“I came to… to talk to you.”

“I would have been available soon, my young friend.”

“Yeah, well,” Anakin gestured all around them, “then I wouldn’t have seen all this.” He squinted. “You mind explaining yourself?”

“Ah. Well. You see-“

Vos snarled, igniting his lightsaber. Its green glow illuminated vast scrawlings in an ancient language, one Anakin didn’t particularly want to know the origin of. “Skywalker, you idiot! _He’s_ the Sith Lord!”

Hesitantly, his hand drifted to his own weapon. “Well you could’ve _explained_ that-“

“Are you _seriously_ still on about that!?”

“Let _him_ just explain himself-” With a shout, Vos leapt towards his quarry. “Wait! He’s my friend, you can’t just-“

Vos was thrown back by a bolt of blue lightning. It took a few seconds for Anakin to realize he’d jumped back, a fearful reaction borne of being on the ass end of Dooku’s one too many times. Shuddering, he reached for his saber and ignited it, because friend or not friend that shit _hurt_.

“Ugh…” Vos groaned, barely moving. “That… proof enough for you?”

“Now Anakin,” the Chancellor began, moving toward him as if he were a scared animal, “Let me explain myself.”

“Just what the _hell_ is going on here!?”

“Anakin, please. Listen.” Anakin quieted, loosely gripping his weapon, walking slowly towards the Chancellor. “Good…” The Chancellor paused. “Listen to me, my boy. Look around you. What do you see?”

“Skywalker,” Vos hissed, “are you _seriously_ gonna listen to this guy?” Palpatine flashed a look at him, a brief sneer that faded as he looked back at Anakin.

“I… don’t know what I’m looking at. Will someone _please_ tell me what the hell is going on!?”

“It’s a _Sith shrine_! Can’t you feel the Dark everywhere!?”

“Well, yeah, but- how do you _know_?”

“Because I’ve _been_ in _several_ , and he just _shocked me_.” Vos tried to get up, arms shaking. Palpatine eyed him warily, moving in front of the holotable.

“Anakin, this place- it has _shown_ me the truth. The _future_.” He smiled, looking vaguely like a nexu. “I can _end_ the _war_ , my boy. Use the Force. See if I’m lying.” He folded his hands delicately. Tentatively, Anakin stretched out a Force-sense, trying to get a hold of the man’s thoughts; but the total Dark of the room made it hard, its energies creeping in and diverting his attention. Growling, he grabbed at the Chancellor’s mind forcefully, the only sign of discomfort on the man’s face being a slight wince. Oddly, it felt _true_ ; but the Force was almost… grumbling about it? Like it didn’t want to believe him. Struggling, Anakin withdrew back.

“I… believe you.” Vos made a squawk of indignation, and as he attempted to stand was met with another bolt. The Jedi screeched, electric pain coursing through him. “But- Chancellor, _stop_!”

“He tried to kill me,” Palpatine began, but the lightning subsided. Anakin rushed over to Vos, attempting to examine him, but the Jedi shoved his hand away, scowling, bleeding raw _betrayal_ into the Force around him. His hand dropped, slumping over as residual electricity made his fingers twitch.

“Vos. _VOS!_ “

“Anakin please. He’s an unstable man. You wouldn’t _believe_ the type of things he got up to for the Council.”

Scowling, Anakin stood, reaching for his lightsaber again. “What does that matter? He’s a _Jedi_. He wanted to _help_ me.”

“ _I_ want to help you. But you need to let me.”

“Let a _Sith_ help me!? That’s what you are, aren’t you?”

“…Yes. I was under the impression we’d already established that.” As Anakin turned to face him, Palpatine spread his arms wide. “There are things I’ve learned, Anakin. Things the Jedi can _never_ teach you.” He smiled warmly. “I can save the ones you love from dying.”

“Oh really?” Anakin ignited his lightsaber. “Even if they’re a Jedi?” Palpatine stepped back in surprise.

“I… suppose. But Anakin, the Jedi can’t love you. It isn’t their way.”

“Kid,” Vos’ voice came from behind him, hoarse. “That’s a load of shit, and you know it.” He coughed wetly. “You think your padawan- you think _Obi-Wan_ , doesn’t-” Hearing a thump, Anakin risked a glance back at the other Jedi; he was splayed in a heap, unmoving. The only sign he was alive was the one eye cracked open, as if daring him to decide, but what? Vos would most likely die if he waited too long. Vos, who wasn’t his friend but chose to help him anyway. Vos, who Obi-Wan cared about.

Assuming his opening stance, Anakin decided. “You’re not lying. But I don’t _believe_ you.”

The warm smile on Palpatine’s face melted away. A bone-chilling grin replaced it, twisting his old friend’s features til he was unrecognizable.

“How disappointing.” The room was lit with red.

* * *

“You know,” Obi-Wan said conversationally, diving out of the way of another blast, “If it was something I said, just tell me.” Cody said nothing, firing precise shots that were increasingly hard to dodge, his head swimming with a mix of adrenaline and pain. He tried to reach out to Cody’s mind, to search his feelings and uncover why his lover had suddenly decided that putting holes in his chest was a good course of action. But each attempt slid right off; it was as if his brain, so dynamic, so utterly complex, had been sealed off, leaving only numbness. He grunted as a shot clipped his shoulder, just barely missing the bone.

“I swear, I didn’t cheat on you, if that’s what this is about. I’m not really sure I’d even have the time if I wanted,” he chattered mindlessly, ducking low and charging. Despite his mental state, his Commander still had all the combat skills he’d learned over the years. He came in close, trying to sweep a leg; Cody stepped back to dodge, bringing his other knee up and ramming Obi-Wan in the back. Grunting, he ducked as the Force told him to, jabbing an elbow back into Cody’s ribs before grabbing at his blaster. He kicked at Cody’s knee again; this time, it connected, but he didn’t release the blaster, instead swiping with an uppercut. Again, Obi-Wan had to rely on the Force, his senses dulled and slow; narrowly, he dodged Cody’s blow, smacking at his elbow. With a grunt, Cody’s grip on the blaster loosened. Before he could do anything, Obi-Wan turned, hurling it down the hall.

“Now, please, Cody- _hrrk_ ,” he stated eloquently, as arms wrapped around his neck. “Cody. Stop-” His vision swam with those familiar black dots. His hands scrabbled frantically at Cody’s arms, in his distress forgetting how to fight. “Let me go-“ The Force surged in his legs, urging him to leap wildly. _Not my most dignified move_ , he thought, _but an effective one_. They flew through the air, crashing into the ceiling and dropping to the floor. The only indication the Commander even felt anything was a light _oof,_ before he was getting up and sprinting towards his blaster.

* * *

As unofficial head of the Intimidation Division (as Master Piell had so coined it once, cackling in his accented voice and watching Mace frighten the piss out of several nosy reporters with just a look), Mace had seen a lot. Generally, he preferred to stay away from the more chaotic elements of the temple, lest he lose his temper, or worse, laugh. Though he often took it upon himself to speak with masters, he frequently outsourced dealings with Skywalker and other unruly knights to Kenobi, dealings with Tano and other bullheaded padawans to Plo, dealings with mischievious younglings to Yoda (though he didn’t really have to do that, the troll did it by himself, along with messing with all the other factions), and so on and so forth. Still, there were times that he was called to action, to prevent an innocuous incident from escalating; as anything involved with Force-users was wont to do.

The times that he had the most love-hate relationship with was incidents regarding the tunnels. He hadn’t been lying when he said it was a top-secret escape route, he just had…omitted some things. Namely, that around half of all padawans uncovered it at some point, thinking themselves the first to do so. He, certainly, had done the same, as Yoda would relentlessly tease him for later, leaving him with no room to judge Tano; still, it never failed to amuse him when the issue was actually addressed. It had remained the temple’s most closely-guarded open secret for countless years.

Idly, he wondered if perhaps the number of padawans off at war would have an effect on how many of them knew about the tunnels. He felt a vague sense of disappointment at the idea that the tunnels would be forgotten, not because he was fond of them. No, they were stuffy, and dark, and not at all designed with comfort in mind. It was just that the tunnels produced the most… unusual scenes.

Padawans only used them when they wanted to get into mischief, the type of which they did not want their masters to know about and so required discretion. The one thing that most failed to notice was that at a brief point, some sort of Force anomaly would cut off a bond. Just for a second; it really wasn’t noticeable, because most were hurrying fast enough to slip past the area this occurred without realizing. Even only the most attuned masters noticed it. Either way, the tunnels were the prime path through which a sneaky padawan could get out to enjoy the Coruscant nightlife; or, other business they did not wish to share.

Unfortunately for them, the tunnels were also the only way they could really get back _in_. And, when they came back in, most were not exactly in the sharpest state of mind. They would stumble along, and either their master would notice the cutoff this time and worriedly race to find them; or they would raise a racket, and one of the knights would call a master to deal with their nonsense.

For a long time, Mace had been the youngest on the Council, and as such had been the de facto choice to do this. Even as he gained seniority, he still maintained his role, having come to terms with it as one of his duties. But when he’d become Master of the Order, he’d started to outsource it more and more. It was a pity. He sort of missed the type of scenes he came across.

There was the time Aayla Secura had come back carrying a carnivorous plant that chewed off half the wall in her rooms. Or the time Kit Fisto had gotten his head-tresses stuck in a fishing net. Or the time Tiplar and Tiplee had trailed a suspiciously odorous dirt all over the floors, waking up the whole hallway. They claimed it was ‘a Mikkian tradition’ (but considering that the two often slyly took advantage of the aura of mystery surrounding their homeworld, Mace was skeptical). Or the time Obi-Wan had noticed the anomaly and had promptly sat in it, sulking at his master; scratch that, that had happened multiple times.

Needless to say, Mace had seen a lot. He’d never seen something like this, though.

For one, he’d never had a Force-thrown blaster nearly smack him in the face. Ducking quickly, he assessed the situation: Commander Cody, on the floor, looking to have dove for something; Obi-Wan, also on the floor, arm outstretched in a way that Mace deduced meant he had thrown the blaster; the blaster, crashing into the lift behind him, rattling as it hit the ground.

“Kenobi? What the _hell_ is going on?” Obi-Wan sat up, slumping against a wall. Ignoring Ahsoka’s surprised look, he moved to help him; he grunted as his feet were kicked out from under him. “Commander _what-_ “

“Mace,” Kenobi rasped, trying to stand. The Commander paused. Appearing to assess the blaster as being out of reach, he rolled to his feet, stalking back towards Kenobi. “Help him. He’s not _there_.”

“He can speak for himself,” Mace snapped, not in any sort of mood for this. But something in Kenobi's look unnerved him, made him pay closer attention to his surroundings than he would have. There was something pulling at him, a shatter point practically _begging_ him to go somewhere, but where? Where did he have to go? If the Force would just tell him-

“No,” Kenobi grit out, managing to get to his feet. “I don’t think he can.”

* * *

Force, but his head hurt. Cody was stalking toward him again; idly, he wondered if this was how a dim-witted droid felt, right before the man in front of him ended them for good, smashing and blasting them apart with little effort. Obi-Wan knew he should fight him, should punch and kick and spit like he had been taught, like he’d had to countless times on Mandalore in the mud and blood and rains. He wondered if Cody liked the rain, if it reminded him of home; or if he hated it, if it reminded him of cold, sterile facilities and the grind of war and good men dead. He wondered why he couldn’t reach him, now. He didn’t want to entertain the idea he could never reach him again.

He should kick out at Cody’s feet, should ask the Force to push him away, should do everything in his power to stay out of the Commander’s reach- he’d _seen_ it, how the man could fight up close. Like he had nothing to lose. Perhaps it held some truth in it. Perhaps, he thought, watching him draw nearer, it _was_ the truth.

He did none of those things, choosing to sink to the floor. Hands were on his neck, and the black dots were back; looking up into those eyes, blank, clinical, detached, his will left, drifting away uneasily into the Force. Cody’s eyes were expressive, a deep, rich brown that held the weight of his experiences, his sorrow and joy and surprise and fear and everything else the army’s rules never permitted him to openly acknowledge. Never, but for the times he was with those he was closest to. But now? Now, there wasn’t even resigned acceptance, or anger, or _anything_. Cody just _was_.

Then the hands were off him, and there was a blue-and-white striped head in his face asking questions, and flashes of purple and blue light ran past, and… Plo? When did he get here?

* * *

With no small amount of bitterness, Anakin slashed at his opponent for the nth time. Parry, parry, block, thrust; jab, parry, jump, kick, block; it was a never-ending fight, one that he refused to acknowledge was starting to make him sweat. His friend, who for all intents and purposes appeared a friendly old man, was kicking his ass. Gritting his teeth he backed up, forced on the defense, away from his comfort zone. He would move to strike; the Chancellor was there, deflecting it before he got any force behind it. He would back up, intending a Force-push; the Chancellor was in his space again, not giving him a moment’s rest. Not only that, but the Force was almost… _unresponsive_ , so thick with Dark side energy that he feared giving in to it should he try bending it to his will. But it curled around Palpatine, _through_ Palpatine, like he was some twisted conduit of evil. Growling, he moved to sweep the leg; Palpatine jumped, kicking him in the face. He stumbled backwards. Then he was flying through the air, crashing painfully into the holotable at the center of the room.

“ _Ugh_ ,” he groaned, eloquently. His eyes widened as he spied the Chancellor _leaping_ at him, and really? He somersaulted back, jumping off of it. His foot slipped on some kind of button, and he barely made it out of the way of those red blades. Palpatine was at him _again_ , twisting through the air, cackling like a madman. _Which he is,_ his brain offered.

“And how goes your plot, Lord Sidious?” Anakin’s eyes widened at the sound of _that_ deep baritone, parrying the Chancellor’s (Sidious’s?) attacks. Kicking him away, he flipped and landed, spotting Dooku’s hologram. The man was sat in some kind of chair, watching with cold detachment.

“Silence, Tyranus,” Palpatine ( _Sidious? Oh, he responded. He’s Sidious, then. Wait- Tyranus!?_ ) hissed. Spying an opening, he called the Force to him; grudgingly, it agreed, lending him extra power behind his strike, swinging down at Sidious’ head. Sidious crossed his sabers, blocking the attack. He began cackling again, and Force, Anakin was starting to _hate_ the sound of it. “What happens with the clone is no matter. I haven’t had a fight like this in _years_!”

“It’s one thing to create a plot, my lord, and another thing entirely to enact it.” Dooku droned on, idly plucking at his sleeve. Anakin wasn’t fooled; the man seemed to enjoy pissing his enemies off, getting under their skin and causing them to slip up. He grunted, pressing down harder; Sidious scowled, and the Dark _surged_ behind him, a wave that knocked Anakin back.

“Y’know,” Anakin bit out, whirling his saber for balance, “You could’ve just said ‘easier said than done’.”

“A dull sentiment, if…” Dooku wrinkled his nose, “…accurate.”

He _knew_ Dooku was trying to get him off his guard, to make a mistake so that his master could finish the job. But under the stress that he was, Anakin found that he didn’t care. A wave of anger rushed through him, nauseating in its intensity. The room seemed to tilt, as if it was _responding_ ; no, it was the Force, and it was twisting through him, imbuing him with impossible strength-

Sidious flew back, smashing into the opposite wall. The impact was hard enough to leave cracks in the wall, Sidious’ arms pinned, and he began to close his fist.

“ _Interesting,_ ” Dooku murmured, leaning forward in his seat, and Force, Anakin was _not_ a Sith, this was _not_ what he should so; he snapped out of it, shaking his head to clear the Dark at its edges.

“No,” he growled, “I’m not _like_ you.” Sidious dropped to the ground, landing on his knees. Dooku scoffed, spinning around in his chair.

“Well then,” he drawled, “Do kill him, won’t you?” Before Anakin could ask who he was addressing, his image disappeared. Sidious sighed, brushing himself off as he stood.

“He _is_ quite irritating. I had hoped you would kill him one day.”

“I _will_.”

“No,” Sidious laughed, “You won’t.”

Then he was flying back again, smacking into the wall; and he was on the ground, struggling to his feet; and Sidious was in his space again, moving to cut him in half, and Anakin was blocking it, engaged in a saber lock _again_. His old friend smiled, hissing “It’s a pity, really.”

He grunted, pushing back, and really, _how was he so damn strong_? “What is?”

“Had you joined me, I could have saved your _wife_.”

In his shock, his arm faltered; his knee buckled, just barely allowing him to twist out of the way of his foe’s slash; his lightsaber dropped out of his hand, the absence of its blue glow leaving them both awash in red. He rolled over, staring up in hate.

The Chancellor smiled. He swung his blades down, intending to trisect Anakin from the waist up.

What happened in the next few moments became the climax of a particularly popular scary story among younglings and padawans, told in hushed whispers at night when the building creaked in its age, the structure producing all sorts of strange noises that an imaginative young mind could run away with. No one could ever agree on how the story got out: some said they overheard it in the Council Chambers one afternoon; some said they heard it from a knight, who heard it from a master, who heard it from the Force itself. The truth was that the story got from the masters to the knights, from the knights to the clones, from the clones to the padawans, and from the padawans back to the rest of the Jedi; this would explain the varying accounts of Palpatine’s end, paying very different levels of importance to each of the participants in the room.

What happened was this: As he saw those red blades descending, time seemed to slow for Anakin. He strained for his saber, but it wasn’t fast enough. He was going to die here, and Vos would soon die next, at the hands of this man; and no one would be the wiser.

So it was with this grim realization that he observed, bewildered, a bright flash of purple; then the hilts of those blades were falling on either side of his head, clattering uselessly next to his ears. Instinctively, Anakin rolled over onto his stomach. There was a pause, and then a _thump_. Followed quickly by a louder, heavier-sounding _thud_. He released a breath he hadn’t known he was still holding, not daring to look over to the side.

“..ywalker? Skywalker?” Anakin retched. “ _Skywalker!_ ” He didn’t know whether to scream or to laugh at the sound of that familiar voice, the concern so _unfamiliar._ Slowly, he rolled over again, away from where _he_ was.

“Master Windu,” he gulped out, “ _Man_ is it good to see you.” He took the proffered hand, standing quickly, keeping his eyes on Windu’s face; his brow was creased, mouth set somewhere between a scowl and a worried frown. Without thinking Anakin reached out, clasping the other man’s shoulder to steady himself. “I’m good,” he gasped, “I’m good.”

The other Jedi watched him regain control of himself, letting him breath in, out, reaching for the Force; feeling the Dark around them he flinched, drawing back. His grip on Windu’s shoulder tightened, other hand still holding Windu’s in a death grip.

“I think,” Windu said, carefully, “We have things to talk about.”

* * *

CC-2224 was not sure where he was. He remembered it vaguely, his duty: execute General Obi-Wan Kenobi, leader of the 212th Attack Battalion. He did not feel anything in particular about the man. An obstacle for Lord Sidious must be eliminated. _But he did, didn’t he? He had gone into war thinking it a job, a duty to the Republic. He would uphold its ideals wherever he went, whatever it cost. But then, the General had smiled at him, and he was wicked-smart and focused and a hell of a lot better at this than other Jedi, if the stories of the vod’e were to be believed._

The way there had been strangely familiar, as if he’d walked it before. Perhaps he had. Perhaps he’d seen it in a set of plans. _One day, his General had invited him to go over the last battle with him. He’d gone, because how could he refuse? He was expecting to feel discomfort the whole time, but then- then, he’d settled in, and he’d made some offhanded comment, and his General’s eyes had widened, and he’d thought he messed up. But no- General Kenobi’s lips turned up, he had snorted, and soon they were both laughing like di’kutla, more than a little high on pain meds._

Terminating the man had been more difficult than he initially assessed, unfamiliar with his peculiarities as he was. As a Jedi, he had heightened speed, senses, and flexibility, as well as telekinetic powers. _Watching his General fight was astonishing. It took a while for his eyes to adjust to the speed, Kenobi ducking and weaving and bounding through enemy lines. His lightsaber was a brilliant blue beacon, one that he moved so seamlessly with, his commander would have believed it if he was told the General never let it go. Sometimes that light would lead the charges; other times, it would lead the enemy away, drawing their fire so the boys could create an ambush. Whenever Kenobi walked beside him, lightsaber ignited, he could hear it humming, could almost imagine its heat being in armor as he was. When Kenobi ran ahead, well, keeping up was both a chore and a rush: a chore, because damn it the man was fast and he had a way of getting himself in trouble; a rush, because damn it the man was fast and he had a way of getting himself into trouble._

Kenobi had chosen not to use his lightsaber, tussling with him through the room, into a hallway. Try as he could, he couldn’t hit him with it. So when the opportunity arose, he grabbed him from behind. _The first time he brought the General’s lightsaber back to him, he’d held it reverentially, his brothers staring at him in awe. The General had offered him a smile, and try as he might he couldn’t stop his insides from melting, and kriff, he had it bad. The second time he brought the lightsaber back, he’d taken the time to examine it closely, weighing it in his hand, imagining how it felt when ignited. His General’s eyebrows were at his hairline, smirking knowingly and making his insides twist with something new, and Force almighty, he had it bad. The third time he brought General Kenobi’s lightsaber back to him, it was him who’d given the General a teasing smile, and the General had grinned sheepishly, discreetly trying to hide that he’d dropped it from his former apprentice. The seventeenth (or was it eighteenth?) time he’d brought it back to his General, he’d grumbled, up and throwing it at him; Kenobi had yelped, carefully grabbing it with the Force and ignoring Ghost company’s snickering._

Kenobi got away; CC-2224 pursued. Kenobi got away; CC-2224 pursued. Kenobi...waited; CC-2224 pursued. His weapon out of reach, CC-2224 chose a brutal, if effective method. Thumbs on either side of the jugular, pressing on the trachea; wrap the fingers around, pressing each carotid. Technique from Jango Fett himself, to be used on traitors to the Republic. The mission must be completed at all costs. Good soldiers follow orders. _Good soldiers follow orders. Good soldiers follow orders. Good soldiers- good soldiers don’t get blown out of the sky on a miserable, wet, backwater world, trapped in their own ship. Good soldiers don’t lay there, bleeding and alone, surrounded by dead brothers. Good soldiers don’t cry out as they die, don’t cry at all, don’t draw out their General into the middle of Separatist forces. Why had he come? Those cold, emotionless eyes of the droids were right outside, he knew it, and he hated them. He hated them so much. He hated the whole stupid war. He prayed to the Force, prayed it to tell the General to run; apparently, it told the opposite, because there was bright blue, and then his General was above him, pulling him out; he couldn’t breath, and there was a hand on his chest, and in his delirium he said something stupid to provide levity, that he liked how the damn lightsaber sounded, because he did! And the General froze, and without thinking he- he- Cody, Cody had head butted him, trying to tell him ‘I think I love you’ but failing. So he tried the next best thing, for a vod, he said it would be an honor to die beside him, and some kind of recognition flared in Kenobi’s eyes. He said he was too good a man to die. He said Cody was too good a man to die. Cody was too good a man to die. Cody was-_

* * *

Cody was experiencing a screaming headache.

Sitting up too fast, pain exploded in the side of his head, causing him to wince and clutch it; frowning, he drew his hand away from the cloth just behind his temple. _Where the hell am I?_

"The healer's ward," a weary voice drawled from beside him. "For three days. My dear, remind me not to piss you off. Ever."

He slumped back on his pillow, groaning. "Stars, what _happened?_ I feel like I've been hit with a speeder."

Obi-Wan sighed, standing up from where he sat across the room. He trailed his fingers over the bed, grimacing. Cody tried to make eye contact with him, but he refused. "Do you really not remember?"

"I..." Pain sparked behind his eyes. "...Sort of. Yes? Not really, though." Cody frowned. "Why are you all bruised up?" His gut dropped. "Wait. Oh, kriff- _I_ did that, shit, shit-"

"Cody." The use of his name made him snap his mouth shut, expectant. "To borrow your turn of phrase, yes. But not really."

"I _swear_ I didn't want to, I _swear_ -"

" _Cody_. I know." Fingers trailed over his own, cautiously intertwining with his. "I don't want to stress you with the greater details, but... I know." He smiled, softly, still averting his gaze. "I... may or may not have had to sync our minds with the Force. To... figure it out." His smile turned sheepish.

"...You know I love it when you speak Jedi, but just this once can you simplify it for me?"

Obi-Wan's other hand went up to scratch the back of his neck. "I sort of read your mind? Please don't be angry."

Cody stared at him. "You think _I'm_ gonna be angry? Why are you _not_ angry at me!?"

His head tilted, and he _still_ wouldn't look at Cody. "It wasn't your fault."

"I _attacked_ you!"

"Not of your own free will."

"I- will you please _look_ at me!?" Obi-Wan squinted. "Please," he begged, trying to sit up again.

Then a hand was on his chest, pushing him back down; and his Jedi was looking in his eyes, his brows furrowed all cutely, leaning over him, and _maybe_ Cody still had a few drugs in his system, because he promptly pulled at the other man's tunics and dragged him down on top of him, laying back.

Obi-Wan grunted as he flopped ungracefully onto Cody. "This is undignified," he sniffed, offering no resistance but rearranging himself into a more comfortable position. His fringe fell in his face, and he couldn't stop the laugh building in his chest until he was giggling like a real idiot, Obi-Wan's affronted look setting him off even worse.

"Not sure why you're laughing at me," he leered up at his Commander, mock-serious. "You're the one who tried to keldabe kiss a man without a helmet."

He groaned in the middle of his laugh, grabbing the Jedi's shoulders. "Please, don't remind me."

"Okay, really, does my lightsaber turn you on?"

"Stars, _shut up_." Obi-Wan dissolved into laughter, pressing his face into Cody's chest. "Honestly, I get why Grievous hated you so much. You're _annoying_."

"Love you too," Obi-Wan replied, voice muffled, and a warmth blossomed in his chest; because he knew his Jedi loved him, but getting that out of one of the bastards was tricky business. He pressed his face into the other man's hair.

"Okay, you two," a familiar voice rang out. Involuntarily, Cody froze, whipping his head around in search of Skywalker, who walked in the door a moment later. Raising his eyebrows, he took in the scene. "Y'know, if it's a bad time-"

"Of course it isn't," Obi-Wan said, at the same time Cody muttered that _yes, it was_. "What did you need, Anakin?" He rolled over lazily, fitting himself beside Cody in the bed. Skywalker shook his head after a moment.

"Okay, _how_ ," he said to Cody, pointing at his master, "Do you get him to do _that_?"

Cody looked over at Obi-Wan. "What, roll over? Lots of training. It's all about the positive reinforcement-" Obi-Wan smacked him. "Ow! You just hurt a _hospitalized soldier_. That ain't the Jedi way."

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes. "You've become rather snarky, haven't you?"

"I learned from the best." Skywalker snorted at his deadpan, shaking his head again.

"I meant be all affectionate, but whatever. If this is what Padmé and I are like, I can see how the news got around so fast."

"...Of us, or of you and Senator Amidala, Anakin?"

"Yes." Skywalker cracked his neck. He shuffled his feet. "I just... master, why didn't you _tell_ me?"

"...About us, or about you and Senator-"

" _Yes!_ "

He and Obi-Wan exchanged glances, engaged in a nonverbal argument. Finally, Obi-Wan sighed. "Anakin, it wasn't Cody's fault. I was afraid to tell you because- well, because I was afraid you wouldn't take it well." He sat up, Skywalker mumbling _fair point_ under his breath. "It was my fault, you and Padmé. I shouldn't have let you two see each other so long, but... you seemed _happy_ , with her, so foolishly I let it slide."

"I _am_ happy with her, master."

"I know. But when the time comes," he began, carefully choosing his next words, "Will you be able to let her go?"

Skywalker's expression darkened, crossing his arms defensively. "What does _that_ have to do with anything!?"

"Because, General," Cody cut in, "You're a damn Jedi. Him and me? We know what the game is." He sat up, much to Obi-Wan's consternation. "Sometimes shit doesn't go how you want."

"I think what he's trying to say," Obi-Wan amended softly, "Is that you can love her, Anakin. But when the time comes, you must _let her go_."

Skywalker scowled. For a minute, Cody considered attempting a defensive stance. But just like that, the young Jedi deflated, sinking into his seat, brokenly looking askance. "I know. I know. _Force_ , Obi-Wan, I know. But I _can't_."

"You _know_ you can talk to me. Or a healer, or other knights, or _any_ of the Council, really. You'd be surprised at what some of them struggle with."

Skywalker shifted his feet again, looking up. Cody wasn't sure if he was surprised or not to see tears in his eyes. "Master Windu wants to talk to me. Master Vos, too." Skywalker's fist clenched. "I would always talk to the Chancellor- _Sidious_ , you know. Force, I gave him so much information. Master, I'm...worried. What if he did something to me? Something I can't _fix_?"

"Then we'll be with you, every step of the way- Ahsoka, and Rex, and Padmé as well. I really do think Mace and Quinlan would be good for you to speak with. Trust me, Anakin. Let us help you."

A slight smile curled Skywalker's lips. He rubbed at his eyes, standing up. "Yeah. Okay. I'll, uh... leave you to it." Turning to leave, he let show a mischievous smirk, one Cody had seen Obi-Wan wear _far_ too many times to be comfortable. "Master, you should've _seen_ the _sai cha_ Master Windu did on Sidious. I mean, I did all the work, but still." He paused in the doorway. "Uh, one more thing." Cody raised a brow at him; catching his eye, Skywalker relaxed, smile turning a little more genuine. "Loveyamasterokaybye." Before Obi-Wan could respond, he was out the door.

They sat in silence, not really sure what to say; then Cody broke out in a laugh, and his Jedi joined him, and he flopped down on the bed, dragging the other man with him. Honestly, he wasn't really sure where things would go from here, but hey. At least he had someone to go with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta-da! In the midst of writing this, I realized I kind of want to write a sequel. So, uh, yeah. Not sure when that'll be, but yep
> 
> Note: I've always kind of wished Mace got to cleave the Sheev, bc tbh he deserved it. He gets a lot of shit for just. Being an authority figure that has to deal with the whole cast of morons around him.
> 
> Anyway, I hope this didn't suck! I am aware that I use some, uh, americanisms in my writing, so I apologize if any of those are a bit confusing. Sometimes the yeehaw gene just jumps out.
> 
> Everybody stay safe! Wear a mask! Get some sleep (yes, I know I can't judge)! Cheers.


End file.
